The Good with the Bad
by Rosey Vargas
Summary: After seeing Raoul propose to Christine, Erik swears that Christine will curse that day. But after all that he did. He was the one who cursed that day. Will Christine ever forgive him? E/C
1. Why my angel?

**Ok this is my first fanfic ever! So this take place after All I Ask of You (reprise) in Phantom of the Opera. In this first chapter Erik will be different (by different I mean bad!) But he'll be sweet in the whole story. Please review!**

Erik's POV

My heart was shattered into a million pieces. Christine the love of my life, my angel was asked by that de Chagny boy to marry him. The worst part is she actually said yes to that fool. Oh how my heart ached that night, that night that I heard him ask her to marry her.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you"._Sang Christine

"_Share each day with me each night, each morning". _Both of them lovingly sang to each other.

I painfully listened to their passionate duet. Oh how I wished I was the one Christine was singing to. After they left the roof, I went out of hiding and took the red rose I gave Christine earlier. I gave her my all and she just betrayed me like that. Oh why Christine why?

" _I gave you my music, made your song take wing, and now how you repaid me denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing Christine…"_

What I heard next really put me to tears. I heard them still singing that song. I want Christine so badly, badly enough that I would hurt her, force her to love me. I would get what I had wanted for years, tomorrow night, before she runs to that boy of hers I would take her to my lair and fulfill my desires. And Christine will be mine forever.

"_You will curse the day you did not do! All that the Phantom ask of you!"_

I laughed the most evil laugh that I had. I couldn't help it because tomorrow I would get what I want.

"Go!" I shouted I made the chandelier fall onto the unfortunate fools.

The following day I cleaned up my lair for tonight. I had my plan perfectly memorized. I went to my bedchamber to change for tonight's events; before I even had time to go to my wardrobe closet my picture of Christine got my attention. I picked it up and noticed that Christine looked like she was pleading in the picture, as if pleading me not to do this. I figure it must be my conscience so I opened a bottle of brandy and drank it all up in a few minutes. I knew that I would be too drunk too feel my conscience arguing with me.

It was almost 12 o'clock, time for my plan to take action. I was still drunk but I knew what I was doing. I got to the boat and rowed. As I made it to the other end of the lake, I began to think will I really do this to my sweet angel?

**Christine's POV**

I glanced upon the engagement ring Raoul had gave me. It was silver with several small diamonds around a bigger diamond. I didn't mind silver but I always imagined my wedding ring to be gold. But either way I still love him, I think. I love him but I love him more as the little boy that rescued my scarf from the water, not the man who's too busy to take me out to romantic dates. He did took me out once but I wouldn't it was romantic, it was ok.

As I looked upon the ring again I could help but think of my angel of music, Erik.

Erik who inspired my voice, was I really going to do this to him? Betray him?

I took a shower to get my mind off things. After that I put on a nightgown and walked to my bed. I was used to the other girls' snoring especially Annalisa's loud disturbing snoring that doesn't seem to fit a 16 year old girl. Annalisa is Carlotta's niece, she's the most annoying, show off blonde in the world. After one final look at my ring I drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

It was about midnight. I felt someone grab me, carry me, but I was too tired to wake up. I just thought it was a dream. I heard doors closing, someone sighing as if he was about to commit the biggest mistake of his life. I also heard gentle gushing of water around me. I was about to stir but I was still too tired. I awoke when felt I was being put down on a comfy yet familiar bed. I opened my eyes to see Erik hovering over me with a smile that doesn't seem like him. In his blue eyes I see guilt. All I could think of was "why am I here?"

"Erik?" I said almost in a whisper

"SShhh…. This will be over soon my angel." He replied, I smell alcohol in his breath. He's drunk?

What happened next surprised and scared me. He pinned me down the bed and took my nightgown off. It was then I knew what he was doing.

"Erik, please I don't like this." I plead trying to escape

"Oh my angel you will enjoy this, now hold still."

He took off my undergarments and threw them to the floor as I tried to kick him away. I somehow kicked his masked off, that made him angrier. He found it on the floor and replaced it on his face. He's face never scared his anger always did like it did now.

"You should not do that" he said in the angriest tone I had ever heard.

Once I was completely naked he tried touching my breast but I slapped his hand away making him angrier. He turn away to take off his clothes, now was my chance. I ran toward the river, but he was too fast for me. He pushed me down the bed and climbed in with me fully nude.

His manhood growing bigger which made me more scared than before. He went on top of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh Christine I love you! Why did you choose him! Please stay with me"

"No! Stop this please. I don't love you!" I yelled

"If you won't willingly love me I just have to force you"

I saw him mouth "I'm sorry". Then he placed his lip on mine and started thrusting in me. It hurt so much. I felt as I was being torn into shreds. I was helpless, so helpless that I cried to my father.

"Papa, please help me! You said you were to send the angel of music to me." I cried

"Oh Christine I am the angel of music. Love me and you will see my true beauty." Thrusting harder and harder

"Please angel, it hurts." I sobbed

And as if he pitied me he became more gentle. He kissed me so passionately that I would have enjoyed that if I wasn't so scared and hurt, I guess he was doing this to take my mind of the pain. As he thrusted in me I tried to escape making it more painful to endure. Even when he tried to make it more gentle I still cried after every thrust. When he finished he sat down the bed and started running his hands to his blonde hair. He wasn't wearing his mask and wig anymore he must have taken it off while I was in the worst pain of my life. He had given so much pain, so many bruises.

"What had I done? No! No! No! I'm sorry Christine" he apologized

I just laid there crying and crying until a fell asleep. I knew he was still apologizing because I hear him in my dreams, whispering "I'm sorry my angel".

A few moments later I felt someone kiss my head and whispered "goodbye". It must have been Erik because when I opened my eyes I was already in my bed with the other girls. I thought maybe it was I dream but I was still in pain I see several bruises on my legs and on my arms. I cried when I traced my fingers on each bruise saying the word "why" over and over again.

Then someone shook me and I gasped in surprise. It was only Meg, my best friend. I was probably traumatized because ever since that day I would gasp when someone touches me.

"Christine are you alright?" Meg asked

"Yes I am." I lied

"Ok." Sensing that I was lying "let's go get some breakfast."

"Sure, sure." Was all I could say.

I followed her down the stairs. Getting more scared as we walked. When we got down the stairs I saw Raoul looking at me lovingly. I walked over to Raoul who leaned in for a kiss that I never gave.A few moments later he handed me a plate of his favorite food. Raoul never knew my favorite food, he doesn't even know I'm allergic to hazelnuts. I decided not to tell him about what happened last night. Things will only get worst. Why would my Angel of music hurt me?

**I know Erik's not the same Erik we all love but everything's gonna be better in the next chapter. Review please!**


	2. Heartaches

**So this is the next chapter to my phanfic! There will be a lot of crying in this chapter, mostly by Christine. Erik will be nicer and Raoul…. uhm he's gonna be bad... oh before we go on to the story I just wanna I do not own Erik or Christine or any of the Phantom of the Opera characters as well as the songs. **

**Christine's POV**

It has been six weeks since I had seen Erik. Six weeks since "that night". I still have the bruises he had given, it seems like they would never heal. Every night when I pray to my father I would ask him "where was my angel of music?" and "why would he do that to me?" I would always cry myself to sleep because I kept thinking of that night, all the pain he has put me through. Even in my sleep I would dream of it.

"_Papa, please help me! You said you were to send the angel of music to me." I cried_

_"Oh Christine I am the angel of music. Love me and you will see my true beauty." Thrusting harder and harder_

But instead of him becoming more gentle like what really happened, it became more painful and painful. So every night Meg will wake me up and ask me "what's the matter Christine?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream that's all. Now go back to sleep" was always my reply

Since the last two weeks I have been feeling ill all the time. I would vomit all my breakfast. Meg will always rush to my side to hold my hair. Once I even fainted during our ballet practice. I know that something is wrong with me, I just know, but I'm not sure yet . Maybe I'm dying? Or maybe it's just my trauma. Meg also knows something is wrong so she always bugs me about it, but I just tell her nothing's wrong and she'll leave with a pitiful yet curious look on her face. Raoul is starting to get suspicious of my dreams but he's not as smart as Meg. He touched my hand and I gasped in horror, like what I usually did after that night.

"What is up with dreams Mon Cheri. Meg said you have been having awful nightmares and she said you have been sick a lot lately?" he asked one day while we were standing on the stage.

"Nothing." Was my only response

"Ok, I have to get my coat. Two minutes." He said before kissing me softly on my lips

As I watched Raoul leave, I suddenly heard my managers Andre and Firman arguing about something I didn't understand because the speed of their conversation. So I decided to ask Madame Giry of what was the argument all about.

"Madame, what is the argument all about?" I asked nervously

"The managers gave Carlotta a raspberry cake for her three year performance anniversary. When she ate a piece she became pink and bloated like a smelly pig." replied Madame Giry with a strong French accent.

Then I heard my name being said by Monsieur Firman. Suddenly the two managers rush over me like men being chased by a big dog. I gasped when Monsieur Andre grab my shoulder.

"Miss Daae we need you for tonight's opera!" he said loudly enough for Raoul to hear offstage.

"What?" I said in surprise

"What's going on?" asked Raoul

"We need Miss Daae for tonight's opera The Enchantment." Firman explained

"I don't want to do this Raoul." I whispered

"Look my dear we are to be married in a few months; this may be the last chance for me to see you sing in this opera house. Please for me?" he pleaded how could I not say yes to that plea, so I agreed

I was really nervous because I only had a few hours to memorize the song. I already know the tune since Annalisa sings it everyday hoping she would be her aunt's understudy for that role. Once the curtains opened, I waited nervously for my part. My part was a beautiful woman who had a fairy prince as a lover. In the end her love was about to get killed but she offered her life instead, so she died in her love's arms. When my solo came I walk to the center of the stage and took a deep breathe.

_My life was a moonless night_

_But there were stars in sight_

_My only reason to live_

_Only happiness my life gives_

_Then you shot a across my sky_

_A shooting star way up high_

_Everything is on fire_

_There was beauty, you I admire_

After the show I went to my dressing room. That room frightens me. I was so afraid that Raoul had to escort me to the room. I know why I was so scared, it was because behind that mirror leads to Erik's lair. Raoul had to leave because he had an important business meeting. AT NIGHT?

I didn't want to be left alone so I secretly followed him still in my gown. I followed him to a dark alley where a woman was waiting. She was cloaked so I could see her face. All I could see was her long blonde hair and a bottle of brandy in her hands. She opened the bottle with her teeth and pulled out two glasses from her cloak. She handed one to Raoul and poured him a glass full of the brown liquid, a few moments later she poured the brandy to her own glass. After they drank the brandy, Raoul smiled at her but not just a smile, the he gives when he is about to kiss me.

"You always know what I want. You're amazing." I heard Raoul say

"More amazing than Christine?" the blonde said in a familiar Italian accent

"Christine who?" those words broke my heart.

What I saw next shocked me. Raoul pulled the cloak up and the woman he has been talking was… Annalisa! Raoul pulled her closer to his body and smashed his lips to hers. I watched in anger, jealousy and sorrow as he wandered his hand up and down her body. I was hurt, in the inside. My heartaches so badly. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he would share with me one love, one lifetime.

When they were to busy to see me, I got closer and hid near a dumpster. I covered my mouth to hide the sound of my cries. I cried for a very long time as they kiss, not passionately, but lustfully. I don't know how long I have been crying because when I was about to look at them again I found they were gone.

"How could you Raoul?" I asked even though I knew he would not hear it

I glanced at my engagement ring as I ran back to the opera house. I slammed the door of my dressing room. I threw my engagement ring on the dresser and I sat myself on the couch. Every minute I sobbed harder and harder. Then I heard someone calling me.

"_Christine, Christine._" A familiar voice called me

"Christine?" I heard Meg as she entered the room.

She saw me crying and demanded to know what was wrong. Meg being my bestfriend I couldn't resist to tell her what I had seen.

"I…I ss… saw Raoul kissing a...a...Annalisa." I told her between sobs

"What! That fop! How dare he? And that no good little git! She will pay, they will both pay!" Meg yelled in such rage, I did nothing but cry "Oh Christine." Was the next thing she said to me. She rest my head to her shoulder.

When I stopped sobbing, Madame Giry walked in my dressing room. She sighed in relief when she saw me. She walked towards us and patted my back.

"Oh Christine we were so worried about you where have you been my dear"

"Uhm…I…I." I stuttered trying to finish my sentence. Before my eyes start to fill with tears again I looked at Meg for her to tell her mother what had happened.

"Oh! Ok mother may I talk to you in private?" Meg asked her curious looking mother

I watch them walk out the door. I tried to listen to what she was telling her but I couldn't, not with the things filling up my mind. They walk back in and Madame Giry hugged me tightly with a few drops of tears on her cheeks.

"Christine I am so sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your f… fault" I started to choke on my tears "I just want to be alone"

I was too heartbroken to think of my trauma. It has been a long time since I have seen Erik maybe he is gone for good.

"Alright my dear if that's what you want. You can stay here" then she turned to Meg "Come on Meg let's get you to the dormitories. It's 3 o'clock in the morning.

Indeed it was 3 o'clock. Had I really been crying that much? I didn't care. My heart just aches so much. I cried once again even worst this time, because I realized I was alone in my dressing room with that mirror. The mirror that had been the entrance to his lair. I cried as I thought no one will protect me from him now. I cried at the thought of him raping me again.

I took a look at the clock and saw it was 15 minutes to 6. Because of my nightmares, I always tend to wake up at Six in the morning. I closed my eyes to block out those horrible memories. I didn't sleep the whole night. I just kept crying my eyes out. I decided to get dressed for the day. I soaked a cloth in a mixture of water and soap and squeezed the excess liquid off. I headed to the mirror and took off my gown, after that I ran the damp cloth over my exposed flesh. I didn't think of the possibility that Erik could be watching me.

I was about to take off my undergarments when I felt my stomach churned. I noticed there was bucket near the mirror, probably for soaking Carlotta's feet in. I took it and threw up in it. I was literally vomiting my insides because I know I had not eaten since lunch yesterday. I wipe my mouth with the cloth. I was starting to take my corset off when I noticed something. A small bump. It wasn't noticeable, but I could see it clearly. I was always a thin girl ever since I was little, it was because I never eat much. I cried as I realized that…. I was pregnant.

I didn't bother cleaning myself up. I just threw on a new dress and lay down on the couch. I curled myself to a ball thinking of what to do with the child. I can't get rid of it; it would haunt me for life. Maybe I could pass it of as Raoul's. No that wouldn't do. I still love Raoul but now that I know he has an affair with Annalisa I can't bear to marry him now. If I pass the child as his I would have to endure his affair just to give my child something to eat. If I told him the truth would he still marry me? If the others find out they will kick me out of the opera house for sure. Where would I stay? In the streets? How will I support my child? Become a dancer in a bar? No, I can't bear to do that. I had dreams, dreams of becoming a really famous diva, dreams of starting a family with my Raoul but now those dreams are shattered thanks to that night six months ago. I kept crying and sobbing that's all I could do now. I heard something sliding. Only a few moments later I realized it was the mirror. I saw the masked man that hurt me weeks ago. He walked closer to me with tear filled and pleading eyes. I backed away in fear.

"Don't come any closer, please."

"Christine I'm here to apologize. I understand if you don't forgive me." He tried to touch my shoulder

"Don't touch me! Go away please you already given me so much pain." I said crying to a pillow

"Christine what's wrong? Is it that De Chagny boy and that sorry excuse for a singer?"

"H… how did you f…find out about th…that?" I asked choking on tears

"I heard you talking to Meg."

"How dare you…you monster! You have been spying on me?" those words came out more hurtful than what I meant.

"I…I am s…sorry Christine. I was just trying t… to protect you." He said while tears were gliding down he's exposed cheek.

I finally broke down. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't stop. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later I just can't find a way. He embraced me put I pushed him away.

"Let go of me! Stay away! I don't want to feel that pain again."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"Its all your fault…its all your fault" I said in a silent tone

"You're not crying about him anymore. Are you?"

"Because of you my dreams… shattered. I can't do this on my own "

"What are you trying to say Christine? Let me help you"

I decided to tell him now. But I will not accept his help, not after he abuse me like that. I didn't want anyone to here so I spoke quietly.

"Erik….. ah… I… I'm pregnant." I said before breaking down again

"What? Your joking aren't you. It's that Vicomte's isn't it. I can't be the... the father. I just can't be. You're lying"

"W... why would I... I lie? I... wish that what you s... said was t...true. I would rather have Raoul as the f...father than you!" I said, crying in the middle of every word.

" No… No! You can't be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't had done that to you." for a genius that was a stupid reply. So I stood up the couch and yelled at him

"You should have thought that before you did it!" I sighed trying to calm down " Its already done…"

"I am truly sorry for what I did but please listen to me. A child is not best for you now. You have to get rid of it."

I was so angry that I snapped at him pretty quickly. How dare he ask me to kill a child, not just a child my baby.

"No! H...how could you? I won't"

"What about your dreams or being a diva is no longer your ambition?"

"It is but… Oh please don't make me do this."

He surprised me by taking his mask off. It was then I knew the real reason why want to get rid of my baby.

"Christine look at me. What do you see? A monster like you said earlier. What if…What if that child looks like me?"

"Then I would still love my child. With all my heart."

"Then I will help you. You shall stay with until the end of your pregnancy." He declared

"What? No! I will raise my baby without you. My child doesn't need a father."

"Please let me help you and our child. It's the least I can do for what I had done. It's my child too."

I felt a dizzy. Like the world is spinning in a very fast pace. I felt weak and I felt tired. I tried to concentrate.

"No! I will not let you!" I said struggling to breath "We don't have a ch…..

I blackout. I can see anything, or feel anything. But I could hear Erik telling me something.

"Christine! Christine! I'm going to help you and our child no matter what. This I swear."

**Ok this chapter is…. tiring to write I hope you guys like and that song Christine sang... its my poem. I wrote it when I started to read twilight based on Edward's quote. Review, review, review. I am open for suggestions!**


	3. My New Home

**Here it is the third chapter! For my dear reader… if there are any *sigh*. Christine is pregnant so I need some baby names. For Moonlightduchess the chandelier bit is from the stage version in Broadway. Sorry if this story doesn't make sense. I'm new.**

**Disclaimer: I own Phantom of the Opera in an alternate universe where water is fudge and plants bear sugar coated bowling pins, where seeing The Phantom of the Opera the movie and the stage version is a sacred ritual and must be done two times a week, for cleansing the soul for wrong doings and cure ugliness. But here *sigh* I don't so here's the story**.

I was in a deep sleep. I didn't have my usual nightmares; I didn't even dreamt a single thing. I was tired because of all the stress I was in. The opera, Raoul's affair with Annalisa… my child and Erik. My eyes were still closed when I awoken, hoping that what happened last night was a dream. When I opened my eyes I was in a different place and a different bed. This bed… THIS BED! Oh no. Last night wasn't a dream, it was real. Why was I here? Why was I in Erik's lair? Will he do it to me again? Even though I'm pregnant with his child? Or will he force me to get rid of my baby? I could bear to think of those anymore so I got up and run towards the boat. Then as I was near the river someone grabbed me. A tall, thin and deathly pale man with a black wig and a mask. It was Erik. No!

"What are you doing? Do you know its dangerous for you to run like that?" he said as he was dragging me back to the bed

"Get your hands off me! Let go of me! Please don't hurt me!"

"Christine the only one that's hurting you is yourself, now stop twisting and turning and sit down. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. Please we need to talk."

He said it ever so softly trying not to scare me. He sat me down the bed and took my hands in his. I gasp loudly and pulled my hands out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me…"

"Oh Christine I am truly sorry for what I had done. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm here to support this child"

"My child doesn't need you. I will raise my baby on my own and…"

"What are gonna do then huh? Pass this child of as your lover Vicomte's? After all that he has done to you! May I remind you of his affair with that girl? Once the others find out about your pregnancy they will send you to the streets. What will you do then? How will you support the kid? Get a job as a dancer in a bar? Oh Christine you can't do this by yourself. I'm here." He interrupted me.

"I can and will. I'll manage." I replied with tears running down my cheeks

"You'll manage? How? How Christine? Explain." He yelled in an angry tone

"I don't want to be here." He took my hands in his again, this time I can't get free so I was forced to face him

"Christine I'm here. Please let me help you, let me help our child. Even though that Raoul is a complete idiot but you can't fool him. He'll know. And I'm not going to let you dance for some drunk." He paused for a minute. "Listen to me; I will help you throughout your pregnancy. Once the child is born, he or she will live with me. You can visit the child whenever you want. We will only be the child's parents. Not lovers, not friends."

"Hide my child from the world? Never!"

"Christine, it's the only way."

He was right it was the only way. I can't marry Raoul and make the baby his, I can't live on the streets. After the baby is born I can go back to singing in operas again. Once I had enough money to buy a house I would take my child to live with me. My plan was not perfect, but its good enough than no plan at all. Isn't it? I had no choice but to agree with Erik.

"Ok, I don't really have a choice do I.?" wiping away the tears in my eyes

"Thank you Christine. Thank you. You won't regret this." He said with joy

"I am not forgiving you."

"I know, and I understand. I can't expect you to love me anymore for what I had done"

"Please, don't remind me of…"

"Oh sorry." He cut in

I hate thinking about that night. Let alone talk about it. It just brings me back such horrible memories. Tears were about to drop from my eyes but when I inhaled the odor of my body those tears dried up. I was also very hungry. I think Erik heard my tummy rumble because he got up and went to the kitchen.

"You must be hungry, go wash yourself first. There up those stairs." He said pointing to a stoned stairway "Go behind the blue curtains and you will find a small part of the lake. You can either take a bath there or fill the bathtub with water from it. Don't worry the water is warm."

I was a little scared to go there. Maybe he would watch me undress or worst rape me again. I just sat in the bed until he shook me and I moved away from him. It was then he knew what was going on in my head.

"Oh Christine, I am truly sorry. I promise you. I won't hurt you in anyway. You're safe."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive." He reassured me

"Erik?" I was about to say thank you but then I thought why would I thank him. So I asked him the first thing that came to my mind.

"What is it?"

"Uhm… what time is it?"

"Its 4:30 in the afternoon."

"I slept that long?"

"Well you were really tired."

I didn't say another word. I walked up the stairs and behind the blue curtains was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen since the Opera House. It was very big. The water was crystal clear. It gave a sparkle that almost blinded my eyes. In the corner of it was a silver bathtub with a matching silver pail beside it. In another corner was an enclosed room probably where the toilet is located.

I took my clothes off and my necklace that my father gave my mother and put them in a pile near the lake with my towel. When I was about to fill the pail I accidentally kicked my necklace and it ended up at the bottom of the lake. I reached for it but I slipped and fell in the water. I didn't know how to swim, so I struggled, yelling for someone to help me. I then felt something cold press upon my hand. My necklace! I took it and threw it on top of my clothes. At least my necklace was safe, I was drowning. I think I swallowed a lot of water because I can feel the pressure on my lungs. Then I heard a splash, moments later someone grabbed me and saved me from drowning. It was Erik, later he covered me up with a towel and yelled at me.

"What were you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

I was coughing so hard. But I was so angry at him that I really needed to yell at him back so I did.

"What if I told you that I was?" I said coughing in between the sentence

"Then I would know your lying." He said, he wasn't mad at me anymore

"How would you know?"

"You should be more careful." He then took my hands in his but I pulled them away.

"Don't…"

"Sorry… Christine I know you. You wouldn't risk our child's life. But you really should be more careful. You're carrying something really precious right now. Just promise me be careful." I could see some tears forming in his eyes

"Your right. I was so careless. I'm a bad mother…"

I coughed up the water in my lungs loudly and it felt awful. It was like vomiting cold metal. Erik reached for a white handkerchief on the nightstand and covered my mouth with it.

"Christine don't say that. I should be called the bad parent because I want to kill my own flesh and blood before it ever had a chance to live. All because I'm convinced that the child will look like me…"

"I told you Erik that I will still love my child no matter what he or she looks like."

"Your clothes are inside that trunk."

I sensed that he doesn't want to argue with me so he left the room for me to get dressed. I was almost nighttime so I put on a nightgown. Then the smell of food filled the air. I immediately left the room. Erik was placing a bowl on the table. When he saw me, he filled the bowl with some soup and put a slice of bread on the corner of the bowl.

"I hope mushroom soup will be fine for you." He pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit

"Yes, it's ok." I took a small bite of the bread. I was hungry but I didn't want to eat.

"Is something wrong? Don't worry I didn't poison it." He joked, I giggled at his joke then he turned serious again.

"You should eat something. I am sure the baby is very hungry." He reminded me

I then took the spoon that was on the side of the bowl and ate the soup. The soup was delicious! I didn't know he can cook this well. The soup was hot but I was still cold from the incident earlier. I shivered and Erik noticed that I was cold. He then handed me a cup and he filled it with some tea.

"Here this will warm you down."

I drank the tea really fast. All I just want was to be warm again. I didn't even know what it tasted like until I noticed that I was turning red. It was hazelnut! I'm allergic to hazelnut. I found out when I was about five when my father gave me some. A few moments after I ate them I became so red and breathing was a very hard thing to do. I hope Erik packed my medicine.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No…" I said as I struggled to breathe

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Of course there was something wrong. But I couldn't say that it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. I manage to choke an answer to him.

"H…hazelnut… I'm allergic."

"Oh no! I am very sorry. What will I do?"

"My m… medicine"

"Where is it?"

"Red box on… my dr…drawer."

He then carried me to the bed and digged in my trunk for something. He found a red box with my name carved on it. Good he packed it. I felt relieved when I saw it. I remembered the last time this happened to me. Madame Giry had to run from store to store to find the exact prescription my doctor and also my father's bestfriend gave me. I almost died that time.

"What to do next."

"F…fill the syringe." I whispered

"Here it is… only 8 ml" he said as he read the doctor's note

He cleaned my skin with some cotton and pricked my vein with the needle. A few second later my breathing started to get normal and I was no longer red. I looked up at Erik who sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. I promised you that you will not regret choosing to stay with me. But now…" I cut him off

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But still. I am responsible for taking care of you and our child."

I didn't want to talk to him. First the drowning and now this? I started to think that I am not welcome here like it was bad luck for me to be here. The first time I went here, I got scared by a mannequin that look like me and I fainted. I began to regret staying here. But I have to it's the only way for my child to survive. I suddenly felt sleepy. It must be the allergy medicine. He noticed that I was getting sleepy so he left the room without a goodbye. He looked pretty sad. I suddenly felt the need to cheer him up. So I called for him.

"Erik….?" Then he turned to me

"Hmm…."

"The soup was delicious."

He smiled slightly at my compliment

"Thank you." And then left the room

I heard the organ being played. I know Erik must be playing to drown out his emotions. Playing instrument made him feel better. He was playing a beautiful lullaby that quickly made me fall to sleep. I hope tomorrow will be a better day. I wish!

**I should explain why I wrote this. I read a fanfiction by magicfingerrs where Erik rapes Christine. I hated how it ended (Erik was a maniac) so I made this. Ok, I have no idea on what I should do with the next one. But hopefully something will come to mind. Review! Review! Review**


	4. Start of Trust

**Thank you for the reviews! But unfortunately I have to go back to school soon. I live in the Philippines, here our summers are from April to May and June is the start of school. My mom said I have to be in the honor roll in this new school. Ugh! But I'll update as much as possible. Ok on with the story….!**

I was having the worst nightmare that I ever had in my whole life. I was running in someplace I don't know with Erik holding my hand. Raoul was running behind us. He looked so angry. My stomach looked bigger, like I was about six months along. I was so scared, so terrified. I then felt a sudden pain where the baby should be. I also felt something dripping on my thighs. When we couldn't see Raoul anymore, Erik and I stopped running.

"_My love, are you alright?" He said panting_

"_The b…baby…" I too was panting_

"_Christine you're bleeding! We have to deliver the baby right now!"_

I saw the blood running down my legs. Erik then took my hands kissed my lips and lay me down on the ground.

"_I d…don't think I c…can do it Erik."_

"_Please my love, do it for me, now push…"_

I started to push. The pain I was in was indescribable. I felt so weak and tired. I just wanted to stop and get some rest. Erik looks worried, sad and angry at the same time. I then started to cry because I knew I can't do it.

"_My love don't cry. It's almost done."_

"_I can't. I'm tired…" I started to close my eyes_

"_Don't sleep Christine! You can do this. Everything will alright. I promise."_

I continued to push, waiting for a small cry that never came. I looked at Erik who was carrying a small child in his hands. When I say small I mean no bigger than his father's hand. My child, our son was stillborn… Erik looked angry but not at me, Raoul or anyone. He was angry at himself. He gave me my dead son and I saw why. My son had inherited Erik's deformities. He looked like a miniature version of him. He had the same semi exposed skull, the same bloated lip and the same twisted cheek, but I don't care what he looks like. I cried so hard for my son. All I wanted was for him to be alive.

Later I felt someone shake me. I opened my tear filled eyes and the sight of Erik made me gasp. He wasn't wearing his mask but his face was not the reason why I was frightened. I was still scared of Erik because of what he did to me. But I could see it in his eyes that he thought I was scared of his face.

"I'm sorry. I know my face scared you. But I have to take my mask of once in a while…. It irritates my skin." He sighed "I am sorry."

"No, it's not that. It… it's just my dream"

"What is this dream about I may ask?"

"Well…"

I was about to tell him my dream but then I felt my stomach churned. I immediately rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I never felt this bad before in my entire life. I was about to wash the vomit away when I saw blood in it. I was a little scared. I didn't want Erik to see it so I quickly turned on the faucet and washed the vomit down the sink

.

I walked down the stairs and saw Erik playing the organ, he now had his mask on. I watched him play and he smiled at me. Before I could smile back my stomach churned again. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom and threw up again. Moments later I felt a cold hand hold my hair up and pat my back. It was Erik. Even though I was still afraid of him I didn't gasp or feel my heart race. It was like I felt safe around him. I was relieved when I didn't see blood. When I finished I brushed my teeth and face Erik.

"Thank you."

"Now can you tell me what was your dream all about?" he asked

It was like fate didn't want Erik to know what my dream was all about. I started to feel a weak and lightheaded. I was in pain, mostly in the part where my baby should be. I grabbed my stomach and cried in pain.

"What's wrong? You look very pale Christine."

I didn't answer him. I had a terrible headache. My hand was still on my stomach and I let out a really loud scream. My surroundings started to get black. Then I fainted, but I knew Erik had caught me. I feel his cold and thin hands around me. For someone who's really thin, he was strong. He lay me down on the bed. I then heard some rumbling of bottles and I smelled something really nasty being boiled.

"You will be alright Christine. I promise."

After that I couldn't hear anything else but my own thoughts. I was like that for about four to five hours when I woke up. Erik was there looking at me with a worried look on his face. I noticed my mother's necklace was on the nightstand and my nightgown was unbuttoned a bit. A part of me got scared but then a part of me defended him. He wouldn't do that again. Would he? Erik seems to know what I was thinking of because he answered the question that was in my mind.

"I swear Christine, I didn't do anything to you. Except loosen your clothing so you can breathe easily." He assured me

Of course why didn't I think that? My body was still in pain. I then saw a vial in his hands. It was filled with some green, disgusting looking liquid. I was about to asked him what it was but again he seemed to know what was going on inside my head.

"It's something to make you feel better. Here let me help you."

He supported my head with his hand and put the vial gently in my mouth. It tasted horrible so I pulled my head away.

"What do you expect? Green orange juice? He joked

Before I had time to laugh he place the vial in my mouth again and made me drink it. It wasn't so bad after I swallowed it. It had a sweet after taste. My pain lightened up a bit but it was still there.

"That wasn't that bad was it now? How are you feeling?" he asked

"A little better. What was that?"

"A medicine of some sort. I made it for myself a few years ago for my pain.

"Pain?" I questioned

"Yes, my headaches, the scars my mother had given me. I made it because all of the other pain relievers in stores are too toxic for me. My body is very fragile you see. I figured if I my fragile body can use it, it will not harm the baby."

Erik is such a genius. Not only can he write music, he was an architect, a designer and he can be a doctor too. I flashed a small smile at him then I placed my hand on my tummy and rubbed it. Erik looked at my hand that was circling my stomach. He looked jealous. I would let Erik rub my tummy but I was still scared of him. I was still traumatized by that night.

"So will you tell me now, what was your dream all about?"

"Well… we were running, I about six months pregnant. Raoul was chasing us. I think my water broke so when Raoul lost our trail you delivered the baby." I stopped my eyes starting to fill up with tears

"Then what happened?"

"I… it was a boy. The baby didn't cry it… it was stillborn. Y…you were angry at yourself. When you g…gave me the baby I… I knew why. I stopped again

"Why was I angry?" he asked trying to calm me down

"The baby he… he looked like you." I tried to say in the most none hurtful way I know, but still got hurt by what I said

"That's why you were crying this morning. You were afraid that this child will look like me."

"What? No, Erik It wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me! This child you are carrying has my genes. My horrible and ugly genes. I don't know the reason why you even want to let it live. You should get rid of it Christine and I mean now!" he growled

He ran out of the bedroom and I ran after him. I still felt weak but I have to talk to him. I saw him holding a white wooden box with a red cross on it. He was trying to find something. I looked at him and place my hands over my stomach as if that could protect my child.

"No, I told I will not kill my child!" I was starting to get annoyed by the sound the rumbling things are making and asked him "What on earth are you doing?"

"If you won't get rid of that child. I will have to do it myself." He then faced me and walk closer to me with some pills in his hands. "Now take this and it will be over soon."

"What? Are you crazy? No! I won't let you kill my baby." I said backing away

"Christine this child will look like me. A monster. Why let it live?" he said coming closer

"No! I will not do such a thing." I cried

I ran away from him but soon caught up with me. He took my hands and dragged me to the bedroom. I tried to fight him but I can't he was too strong for me. He sat me down on the bed and he knelt down in front of me.

"Why Christine? Why do you want to keep this child? This child causes your headaches, your agonizing pain. It can kill you" he said in an angry tone

"Erik it's a baby! A helpless baby." I sobbed "Why kill a baby before it even has a chance to live? I… I can't Erik I just can't. I sobbed harder

Then I did something that I wasn't expecting for me to do. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. Later I placed my hand over his and moved it in a circular motion. He dropped the pills he was trying to give me earlier. I noticed tears running down his exposed cheek. I could never forget the smile he gave me. He never looked happy like this before since the day I first saw him in the mirror. I took my hand away, I was expecting him to stop but didn't he continued rubbing my tummy. I found myself smiling at him. When he noticed I was smiling at him, he took his hand of my stomach and put it on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Christine. I didn't know what came over me awhile ago. I'm sorry" he apologized

"Erik, its ok." I then felt my headache getting worse. Erik must have noticed so he lay me down on the bed.

"You're getting sick again. You and the baby must be hungry. You haven't had breakfast and its past lunchtime. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Erik came back the room with a tray. On the tray there were two plates and one bowl. Bigger one had a piece of chicken and mashed potatoes, the smaller plate had assorted fruits and vegetables that looked really fresh, and the bowl had some mushroom soup from last night. I didn't think I could finish it all. If I had that could have been my dinner and half of tomorrow's breakfast as well.

"Erik I don't think I can eat all this."

"Nonsense. You can and will eat all of this. Here I'll feed you."

"I can do it by myself."

When I started to get up I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, which made me moaned in agony.

"Here let me help you…"

He placed me in a sitting position and put pillows behind me to support my back. He then pulled the covers up to my lap and fed me.

"I hope you like chicken."

"Yes, I do…."

After I had finished the chicken he fed me next the mashed potatoes. He gave me spoonful, but I didn't know that it was hot because a few moments later my tongue was burning.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I said while fanning my tongue with my hands

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. Here have some water."

He handed me a cool glass of water. I quickly drank it down to the last drop.

"Sorry about that…"

I realized that he had been apologized to me about twenty times since yesterday. It was starting to annoy me.

"Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Apologizing for so many times. Its starting to annoy me…"

"Sorry… it's just that…"

"There you go again…" I cut him off, and then I sighed "For such little things you say you're sorry over and over."

"What do want me to do then? I have done so much bad things to you."

"Just don't do it over and over again…"

"Fine… now eat. The baby needs to be healthy."

He suddenly placed his on my stomach which made me gasp in surprise. He took his away and then apologized again.

"Sorry….I couldn't help it"

"It's alright Erik. You can do it. It's your child too…"

"Thank you Christine!"

Erik placed the tray on the nightstand and positions both his hands on my stomach. He smiled that beautiful smile he gave me earlier. I just watched him in awe. How can he be that happy? I don't know the why but rubbing my tummy somehow made his day. I couldn't help but smile too. Then Erik stopped.

"What are you smiling at Christine?"

"You…"

"Me? Why….?"

I ignored his question and asked him a question of my own.

"Why were you so happy?" I asked, the smile on our faces not disappearing

"Well…. Honestly I don't know why. But it felt great! I never felt that way before. It was like having a connection with someone."

"Uhm… I think I should eat the rest of the food now or else it will get cold."

"Oh yeah right…. The food." He said snapping back into the real world

He fed me the rest of the food. After that he continued rubbing my stomach. He was now massaging it. I fell asleep as he was doing so. I felt him place a small kiss on my stomach. I was now starting to trust him. But I still can't find it in my heart to forgive him for what he done to me. I just wish his anger won't get the best of him again.

**How many times has Erik apologized to Christine? Well this story's getting boring for me anyway so next chapter will be uhm…. Better perhaps? Open for suggestions! Please Review!**


	5. The Pains of a Kiss

**At last the fifth chapter! Thank you Eriksangelofmusic4ever for super great idea, but I won't be using it right now. I have something different in mind, but I promise you I will use parts of it in the later chapters. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I own The Phantom of the Opera I would be filthy, stinking rich right now. But I don't so let's just get on with it...**

**Christine's POV**

I have been staying with Erik for about two weeks now. And in those two weeks, Erik has been a big help for me. He would hold up my hair when I get morning sickness, he would play the organ for me when I get bored. Once he even sponge bath because I was too ill to get out of bed and take a bath. He didn't took off my dress he just scrubbed the wet sponge around it. At first I was scared but as he continued my fear went away and was replaced by more trust. I can't help but think he was practicing his baby bathing on me. I hate to admit it but everyday my fear for him is slowly turning to a friendship

I was sitting beside Erik, who was playing his organ for me again. He looked so serious, like he doesn't want to be disturbed. I watched him as he moved his fingers on the keys. I had to admit it; I missed singing in the opera house. The last time was two weeks ago. I had been too ill to even hum a single melody. I wanted to sing, so I decided to disturb Erik from his serious playing.

"Erik?"

"What is it Christine?" His tone had a hint of anger

"Will you play for me?" I asked, blushing a little

"I am playing for you…."

"No… I mean" I paused a really long time "I… I want to sing!" I finally blurted out

He looked at me with confused look on his face but later it turned into a surprised expression. He flipped his music sheet to find something for me.

"Can you sing with me? A duet?" I asked hoping he would say yes

" Ah….Sure… whatever you want Christine…" He said smiling

He started to hit the ivory keys of the organ. He played a song that I hadn't heard before. It was so beautiful, so passionate. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I savor each and every sound I heard. I then heard Erik sing. His voice was like the voice of an angel. His voice had put me into a deep trance. It was jut so perfect.

"_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now_

_Has been silent, silent_

_I brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Drop all defenses completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_

_You've decided, decided_

_Past the Point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thoughts and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return."_

He stopped, waiting for me to sing my part. I was still in a trance, the trance that he had put me in. He shook me softly until I waked up from my trance.

"Huh?" I said sounding stupid

"It's your turn to sing…"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry about that Erik…" I apologized

"What happened to you?" he asked

I can't tell him that his amazing voice put me in a deep trance….

".Oh uhm ah…nothing Your voice… it was… beautiful."

"Thank you Christine. I appreciate that." he placed a kissed on my stomach then played again. I glanced at the music sheet and started singing.

"_You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears_

_In to silence, silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am here with you no second thoughts _

_I've decided, decided_

_Past the Point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we to wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Then our voices became one, like two shooting stars colliding with each other making a beautiful explosion of light.

_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn_

_We've past the point of no return…"_

I looked at Erik; he was smiling as he played the last few notes of the song. I moved closer to him, I didn't know why I did, but he was surely surprised when he felt me so close to him. When he faced me I gasp at closeness of our faces. Our faces were glowing red, and then he tried to move away from me. I stopped him by taking his hand and pulling him closer to me. I hadn't noticed it before but in a way Erik was so handsome. His blue eyes were sparkling by the candlelight. The handsome half of his face was over shining the mask half, which makes him more attractive to me.

What happened next surprised me; he gently touched my chin and slowly pulled my face closer to his. He placed his lips on mine and passionately kissed me. The kiss was not like any other kiss I ever had, it was unique. He was a great kisser, better than Raoul. I moaned in pleasure from his kiss. I sighed when he stopped kissing me. He looked at me and stood up. He looked disappointed.

"Christine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I hated it when he does that

"Erik, don't be…."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Erik…."

"I don't deserve kissing you, I don't deserve you." He sighed "I don't even deserve this child. I…."

Then I did something I wasn't really sure I wanted to do. Half me really liked it, but the other half just pitied him. I kissed him to stop him from saying things that was not true. Why was he thinking so low of himself? He does deserve this child. He does deserve me…

Our tongues entwining with each other, dancing…. Dancing to music only we can hear. Our hearts beating as one. He lifted me up from the bench and carried me to the bedchamber. He continued to kiss me so passionately that I moaned again in pleasure which caused him to moan too. He was on top of me, but being careful not to put pressure on our unborn child. He placed his hand on my neck massaging it. Oh how I was enjoying this! I soon found my hand on his mask. I wanted to see him. I lifted it gently and took it off. His eyes widened by my action then he pushed me down the bed. I landed on my side and I looked at him with complete fear. He was furious, no he wasn't just furious he was in total rage.

"Damn you woman, damn you to hell!" he yelled

"Erik… please" I said with tear-filled eyes

"No! How can I fall for that? That was your plan right?" he stopped for a moment before grabbing my wrist with such force "Right? A plan to take off my mask?"

"No Erik…. th...That's not true..."

"Liar! You're just the same as everyone else. They all want to humiliate me!" he yelled before throwing me to the ground.

I was in pain. My headaches were starting up again. Everything in my body hurt. My head hurts, my wrist are bruised, my hips hurts, my back…. my baby. I can't stand this abuse any longer. I gathered all the strength I had left and began to run to the gondola. He chased me at got hold of my hand.

"Christine you come back here!" his tone scares me

"Let go of me! You monster!" I yelled

I twist and turned until I finally got out of his grasp. I ran to the boat and got in. I picked up the long black stick that Erik uses to control the coat. As I was about to row, Erik pulled the end of the boat so I couldn't move. I got so scared and angry at him that I actually hit him pretty hard with the stick on the head, which caused him to fall down. Before he had time to get up, I quickly rowed the boat away from his lair. I was very far away when I saw him get up.

"Christine! I'm sorry" he cried

I don't know where will I stay or how am I going to support my child on my own. But I did know where to go first, the opera house's chapel. When I got to the dock, I felt sharp pain coming from where my baby is. I tried to ignore the pain and I manage to make my way to the chapel without being seen. I lit a candle and prayed to my father. I like to talk to him, even though I know he's gone forever.

"_Papa, I am very sorry that I haven't been down here for a while. There is a reason for that… two weeks ago I found out that I'm pregnant. Erik, my angel, the angel I thought you had sent me, the man who raped me is the father. He offered to help me and let me stay with him until the end of my pregnancy." I sighed "But now I have no place to go…. Please papa help me through this rough path. I love you very much father… And I wished you were here with me right now…my life has become so miserable since you l…left me. I…."_

A few moments later I heard footsteps coming from outside. There was no place to hide. I'm dead! I heard the door of the chapel being opened, and out came a well-suited man with his long blonde hair tied to a ponytail. Oh no! It can't be? It's Raoul.

"Christine? Is that you? I've been looking all over for you."

"Raoul, you liar! You CHEATER!" I yelled

"What are saying my love?"

"My love? How dare you call me that!"

"I don't understand? Why are you so angry?"

How dare he called me "his love"? What happened to his "other" love, Annalisa?

"I know you have an affair with Annalisa! How could you?"

"Christine, let me explain…"

"Explain! I want to hear your little explanation!"

"I have needs Christine! Needs which you only have satisfied once."

"Needs? Why can't you just wait until I was ready? On our wedding night?"

"Your coming with me….We're getting married no matter what" He pulled me out of the chapel, but I pushed him away from me

"No! Get away from me!"

"I guess I have to force you… my love…" he said in a sarcastic tone

He suddenly grabbed me in rage and threw me down the floor. What was he doing? I thought he loves me? My pain tripled as he pinned me the down at the wall. My arm was broken from the impact. I blacked-out. He then carried me out of the opera house. I know many people saw me because I hear their talking and mumbling echoing in my ears.

"CHRISTINE!" I know its Meg's voice because of her gentle and soft way of speaking

"What happened to her Vicomte? Where did you find her?" Madame Giry asked

"I found her in the stock room near the chapel. I think she has been beaten up" He lied

"Where are taking her monsieur? Meg asked

"She, being my fiancée. I will take her to my house and will care for her there." He stopped for a moment "And when she gets better, we will get married immediately"

The next thing I heard were the hooves of horses galloping. What had I got myself in to? How can I escape? The pain inside me was the worst pain I have ever felt in my whole life. I wish I hadn't left Erik. He was probably still dizzy from the stick thing. I just can't keep my self from thinking "Will my baby survive?"

**Sorry I hadn't been able to update for a while. I'm just getting ready for school. And also my cousin is hogging the computer. I am open for suggestions. Please give your ideas! I have my own but I want to experiment with things. And I take any kind of feedback, positive or negative… anything to improve my skills. **

_I_


	6. A Hated Savior

***Sigh* I wish I could get more reviews *sigh*…. Well I'm not gonna let that ruin the fun I have writing this. Chapter 6 *sobs* No Rosey don't cry, be happy!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Erik…. Oh the things I can do with that man. But I don't T_T**

**Erik's POV**

My head hurts like hell! But not as much as my heart aches for Christine. Why did I do that? Stupid! Stupid! She kissed me! My first kiss from someone! My own mother won't even hug me. And what did I do? Push her down the ground. I hurt her, my angel and surely I hurt my child too. Curse my anger issues! I gathered all my strength to reach my medicine cabinet and took the vial filled with green liquid. The one I made for myself for my headaches, the scars, and the bruises the gypsies and my own mother gave me. I began to think about my beloved Christine again. The thought of her having to suffer the agonizing pain that my tainted seed has given her. I have to find her. Tell her I'm sorry and beg her to stay with me again. I felt my pain relieve a little. I thought how was I to cross the lake without a boat?

"Swim perhaps? What about the traps." I said to myself before deciding to get on with it

"Well here goes nothing." I plunged into the murky lake

"Good thing I can swim". I thought as I avoided the first few traps. I was already half way to the other end when I felt my foot got caught in one of the traps. The trap was pulling me down causing me to sink to the bottom of the water. It took all my might to pull it away. When my foot got loose I noticed that it was bleeding. But I didn't care. I need to find Christine so I swan ignoring the bleeding. I gasped for air when I reached the other side.

I ran to the first place I know I might find Christine. The chapel! When I got there I noticed that Christine's father's candle was lit. She was here alright. But where could she be now? As I sneaked my way out of the Opera house, I heard Madame Giry and her daughter talking.

"Good thing Christine is found." the blonde ballerina said

"Yes it is! I hope she will be fine. She looked so beaten up." Her mother answered her in a strong French accent, I felt guilty when she said that.

"She will be fine the Vicomte has her in his care."

That De Chagny boy has her! I should have known! Christine must have crawled back to him. If my thoughts are right, that will make it harder to convince her to stay with me. I made my way out of the Opera house and tried not to have anyone notice me. I've mastered hiding from people since I was a little boy because my mother doesn't want anyone to see me, even herself. Good thing it was nighttime. I hate the daylight. It just irritates my blinding eye. I made my way to the Estate. It was just too much. I wasn't beautiful, it just looked expensive. The garden was filled with blasted pansies. I hate pansies because they make me sneeze. This made me hate the estate even more. This whole place reminds me of that Raoul.

"How to get in?" I thought

I found a way in through a basement door. I liked the basement, mostly because it wasn't filled with diamonds and gold. The best part was it was dark. I could have stayed in the dark basement to avoid the blinding light that was coming from the living room but I have to find Christine. I hope I can…

**Christine's POV**

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed. It was so soft and fluffy, obviously it was expensive. The pain within me worsens by the second. I cried as I lied there with a broken arm. I thought of Erik, wondering if he's alright. Why was I thinking of him? I know I'm very angry and scared of him. I shouldn't think of an answer right now, I must escape. I tried to get out of the bed, but my hands were tied to the bed. Moments later I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Then Raoul entered the room.

"Christine your awake!" he said with a weird smile on his face

"Get me out of here! I yelled

"No _mon cheri_ you would stay here until our wedding day." He said getting closer

"Why are you doing this Raoul?"

"Oh Christine I love you. And what happened with that girl is just to satisfy myself."

Satisfy? Satisfy! He broke my heart with his need to "satisfy" himself. He then leaned over me and started to kiss me. It wasn't like it used to be. It wasn't love. It was lust. I kicked him away

"Get away from me you creep!"

"Christine you love me. I know you do. Why reject me now?"

I did love him, but it just pains my heart to think of his affair. To think of what he done to me earlier. I would have gone with him if it was just an affair; maybe it would stop when we got married. But there's more….I'm two months pregnant, with Erik's child. Also there's Erik, he's my angel. He took care of me for the last two weeks when I didn't know what to do. I have to tell Raoul the truth, maybe he would stop this madness and let me go.

"Raoul I can't marry you…" I whispered

"Why Christine? I can change for you."

Those few word he said touched my heart. He's willing to change for me. But I can't, I just can't.

"Raoul, I can't marry you... because." I stopped when I felt a tear run down my cheek

"Because what? I demand you to tell me" he started softly but ended in rage

"I… ah…I'm pregnant…"

His body froze. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. But later his expression turned from surprised to happy.

"Y… you're pr… pregnant?"

I nodded

"With my…?" he asked

"No… no…"

"Then who is it?"

"It… its." I paused thinking of what to say, he didn't know Erik's name "the Phantom's"

He bursted in laughter. He thinks that the Phantom is not real. He thinks he's just a figment of my imagination.

"That's very funny Christine. I know what you're trying to do."

"What?"

"Stop lying Christine! This child you're carrying is mine no doubt!"

"How can it be yours when…." Then I thought of it, two weeks before I found out I was pregnant, Raoul saw me crying, crying over what Erik did to me. He comforted me, kissed me and then one thing led to another. But this child I'm carrying can't be Raoul's. I started to have morning sickness a week before what happened to us. So it can't be his.

"Christine remember that night?"

"You are NOT the father! I am NOT marrying you!"

He then pushed me to the floor. My were hands still tied to the bed, it made my broken arm hurt much more. He kicked me so hard that it left a big bruise on my aching body. I stared in his eyes for the first time this night and I immediately knew he was drunk. After he finished kicking me he said something about taking a bath and left the room. I cried. How I cried so hard for my father to help me even though I know he's in heaven and he can't hear me. Then I heard the door being opened again. My heart raced as I saw the man entering the room…. It was Erik!

"Oh my god Christine! Are you alright?"

"Get away from me…"

"I am very sorry Christine please forgive me…" he said as he touched my pregnant belly which made me gasp

"Don't touch me!" I yelled

"Christine, let me help you."

"NO!"

"Christine, be reasonable…."

Be reasonable? So I'm the unreasonable one now. This just made me angrier at him.

"I don't need your help!" I said turning away

"Need or want? Come on Christine do you want to be that drunk's prisoner forever?"

"I don't want to be your prisoner either…."

"I'm sorry Christine… I… I know you hate me, no loathe me. And I know you will never forgive me for doing such…" he paused "dreadful things to you. Even I had not forgiven myself why would I expect you to.

Then he cupped my face with his hands. He looked at my tear filled eyes as I looked in his. He had big, purple bump on the spot where I hit him. He then started to speak in a soothing, and hypnotizing voice.

"Look Christine… I ... I love you. Always have, always will. I know you will never feel the same way… but I want to be a good father to our child." He placed his hand on my belly "I want this child to like me, love me. You will never love me, but with this child, it will be like a part of you will…"

"Erik stop…" more tears coming from my eyes

"I will not stop until you come with me…"

"Ok… I…I will"

"Thank you! Thank you!" he hugged me as if I forgave him

"I am still not forgiving you." I pushed him away

"I understand… I just have to take these ropes on you."

He started to work on the ropes. He tugged on the one tied to my broken arm and I groaned in pain.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?"

"No… my arm..."

"Its broken… wait" he ripped of part of his cloak and used it to support my arm "there… How do you feel?"

"Little better…"

He continued to work on ropes again and got me free. Then we heard some footsteps nearing the door. How could we escape? Erik scanned the room for a way out. Then he pointed his to a window.

"The window is the only way out."

"I can't jump through a window…"

"You won't jump. I'll carry you."

"WHAT?"

"There's a way to climb down. You can't climb because of that broken arm of yours. Now come on." He said holding out his hand

"I'm scared…" I said

"Don't be….."

Then he carried me in his arms and went out the window. I heard the door being opened in the room, and then I heard Raoul call my name in a very furious and loud tone. I was scared to death as Erik climbed down with me in one arm and the other holding on to something I can't see because of the darkness. I hate the dark; I am also scared of the dark. I lost my mother and father in the darkness, and now I fear that the dark will take me or worse the one thing that's more important than my own life…. my child. I sighed in relief when we got down. Then I saw some men in uniform, surely they were Raoul's guards.

Erik took hold of my hand and we began to run as fast as we can. This was like my dream I had weeks ago. I only wish that the end would not happen. I don't want to loose my child. We got away from the guards and nearing the opera house, when I felt the worse pain I had in my entire existence. I couldn't walk. I clutched my stomach and screamed to the top of my lungs. I felt Erik carry me again.

"Christine! You're bleeding!" then I blacked out

**More to come!**


	7. The Doctor

**Ugh! My laptop, my dearest laptop! Busted! So I won't be able to update fast for about a month Oh well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! And new character alert!**

**

* * *

**

**Erik's POV**

Christine was bleeding! So much blood was on her thighs. This is all my fault. I shouldn't had made her run like that in her condition. I should have carried her. I am such an idiot. What am I to do? I can't rush her to a hospital. My poor Christine! I have to think of something.

"My b...baby..." she said in her weakest voice

I hushed her and tried to get her to calm down

"Don't worry... you will be alright..."

Then I thought of the only person that can help Christine and our child... Madame Giry! She's the only one I can think of. Besides Christine, Madame Giry is the only one I have ever have spoken to since I came to live in the Opera house. I carried Christine down the streets to where Madame Giry lives when she is not in the Opera house. The house was a small and simple pale blue house. She once brought me there when she first move there years ago. I knocked on her door carrying a half unconscious Christine in my arms. Then Madame Giry came out of the door with a smile that was wiped away when she saw Christine.

"Christine! Erik what happened to her?"

Oh what to tell her. "Madame Giry, i raped Christine got her pregnant and now she's bleeding because she ran?" I can't say that.

"Madame sh... she's pr... pregnant. The Vicomte kidnapped her earlier so i tooked her. We ran, then she started to bleed." I stopped for a moment "I don't know what to do..."

"I don't understand Erik. Who is the child's father?"

"I am..."

"You? How..."

She was interupted by an earpiercing shriek from Christine. The shriek was so loud that it woke up Madame Giry's daughter, Meg.

"What was..." she paused when she saw Christine in my arms "Christine! "

"Meg wake up your uncle! I'll explain it to you later."

Then she ran up the stairs swiftly and seconds later she came back with a familiar man, who looks like Madame Giry only a few years older. I know who he is! He's Madame Giry's older brother, Anthony. He was my doctor and bestfriend. He takes care of me when I get sick, which is often. He smiled when he saw me but that smile faded away when she saw Christine. He doesn't speak in a french accent like Madame Giry because he travels the world.

"Oh Erik! Long time no... What happened to her?"

"My dear brother, Christine is pregnant, she ran and is now bleeding. Will you please help her?"

"I will of course. How far along is she?"

"Two months..." I said

"And I suppose your the father Erik?"

"Yes I... I am." I hate this conversation so I snapped at him "Can't you just help her? Or should we just wait until she bleeds to death?"

"Ok! Meg fill a basin with warm water quickly."

"Water got it..." Meg said before running to the kitchen

"We need to lay her down..."

"We can use the spare room, brother. Erik come with me." Madame Giry said

She led me to a light yellow room with a big 4-poster bed at the center and a desk facing the window. Christine started to groan, I hushed her and told her calming words like "you'll be alright" and "don't cry" then she spoke

"Erik... d...don't leave me..."

"I will never leave you Christine..."

I put her down gently on the bed. Anthony came in with a big white luggage, few moments later Meg entered the room with a basin that seems really heavy because Meg was spilling it over the shiny floor.

"Meg be careful! You might slip dear." she said before taking from her and set it down the nightstand.

"You all may leave now, but Erik if you want to stay with your wife it's..." he said before I cut him off

"She's not my wife. But I would love to stay with her."

"No! Wait Erik... I have to talk to you outside..." Madame Giry called for me

"Erik... don't p...please." Christine yelled

"Do not fear Christine. It will only take a few minutes, then I'll be back."

I am sure Christine will be fine for a few minutes so I followed Madame Giry out the door. She faced me then sighed before asking me something I didn't want anyone to know.

"Erik, I do not want to be rude but... How are you the father of Christine's child?"

"Madame you do not want to hear such" I sighed "dreadful story. I am sorry I just can't"

"Erik you can tell me, you're like a son to me." her tone seems very convincing

"Well, two months ago. I... I heard the Vicomte propose to Christine. I... I got angry and the next night I..." I started to sob, I was like Christine. We both don't like to talk about it.

"You what Erik?"

"I... I raped her ok? I drunk a whole bottle of brandy, went to her room, took her to my lair and raped her" tears were gliding down my face like a leaky faucet.

"Erik how could you? What were you thinking?"

I was so angry but not at Madame Giry or anyone. I was so angry at myself for doing such stupidity.

"That's just it! I didn't what I was doing! When I thought of the consequences... it... it was too late. I've ruined Christine's life. Now I don't know if my child will survive and its my fault. "

I finally broke down. I cried, how I cried! For my idiocy, my life, my unborn child but mostly I cried for Christine. I felt Madame Giry arms embraced me.

"Erik its not your fault. You can cry now. You have been holding it back for years."

I cried and cried in Madame Giry's arms until I heard an earpiercing shriek from Christine. I rushed to her side and held her hand, giving a gentle squeeze when I sense she is in pain. I didn't know nor care of what Monsieur Anthony is doing to her, but I trust him. I held her soft and pale hand for what seems like hours. I was tired, really tired. Madame Giry came in and placed a blanket around my body.

"Your tired, you need rest..."

"I am not tired" I yawned

"Yes you are Erik..."

"I can't, Christine needs me..."

"Christine will be fine with my brother, he is a doctor and not just any doctor yours too. Now stop being so stubborn and rest."

I knew I can't win. Even though she is only few years older than me, Madame Giry is the closest I have to a loving mother. She led me to the couch, where she placed a pillow and blanket on. I was really tired and I need to sleep. Since Christine came to live with me, my usual four hours of sleep had become two because I sleep on the rocking chair I made years ago. I took off my shoes and Madam Giry noticed my wounded foot.

"What happened to your foot dear?"

"It got caught in one of the traps in the lake."

"Oh you poor man, we need to bandage that up..."

"No Madame I'm f..."

Before I could even finnish the sentence, she was gone. About five minutes later she came back with a basin of water, a cloth and a bandage. She took my foot and soaked it in the water, then she picked up the cloth and started scrubbing it. She wasn't being gentle with her scrubbing. The pain I was in was excruciating but I've been worse. When she was done scrubbing a layer of my skin, she tied the bandage around my sore foot.

"Done! Now go get some some sleep..."

"Thank you Madame Giry..."

"You're welcome."

And with that she left the room and entered her own. I slowly fell to sleep. My dreams were horrible, possibly the worse dream I ever had in years. Christine was giving birth to our child. When she asked to hold the child in her arms, she saw how ugly, deformed the child was and died. I was left with nothing but my deformed child. He grew up like me, hating everything, the world, people, me... Then I saw a ghost of Christine very pale, dark spots underneath her eyes and she was floating. She opened her mouth and spoke but the voice was not hers.

"You killed me you monster! You even killed my child from the inside! And for that you shall rot away in HELL!"

Then I woke up from that terrifying nightmare. I was panting, sweating. The light stung my eyes, I know its morning. Madame Giry was looking at me with a worrying expression on her face.

"Erik are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Where's Christine?"

"She and her baby will be fine, she is getting some rest now. Meg is watching her..." Anthony said while going down the stairs

"Thank you Monsiuer Anthony, thank you..."

"Anything for you Erik, you're like a little brother to me. The brother that I always wanted but never had..." he daid before glancing at Madam Giry who looked annoyed.

"Will you shut up Anthony?"

"Sorry for that dear sister."

"Apology accepted..."

"Oh and Erik be sure Ms. Daae gets a lot of rest and don't stress her, its bad for the child she's carrying."

"Sure, sure..."

"And I almost forgot. I gave her some prenatal vitamins, make sure she takes one a day. Its on the desk..."

i ran up the stairs almost tripping on the last one. When I reached the door, I heard Meg and Christine talking. About ME?

"Is he really the Phantom?"

"Yes, h...he is..." Christine said still struggling to speak.

"He really did that to you?"

"Who did what to me?"

Christine was confused, she didn't understand what Meg had meant. Well I did, I perfectly understand what she meant. It took a few moments when Christine understood what she had said.

"Oh... I...I don't really like talking about it."

"Sorry..." she paused before saying something I didn't like hearing "that's why you have been so on the edge for weeks. I thought you were sick and I also thought you were crying because you saw Raoul..."

"Meg please stop..."

"Sorry again Christine..." she said before giving Christine a gentle hug "Well, me and mother must be going now. Big night at the Opera House."

"Of course, good luck. And be sure to outshine Carlotta tonight." she said smiling

"I will... bye Christine."

"Good bye Meg..."

I hid behind the door so Meg would not see me. When she and Madame Giry left, I entered the room. When Christine saw me her eyes were filled with fear like last night.

"Erik, please go away..."

"No Christine I have to watch you."

"Go away!"

"Christine we have to talk..."

"There is nothing we have to talk about... Now leave I'm tired."

I then took her hands but she pulled them away and crawled to the other end of the bed. I can't believe she was being so unreasonable after I saved her, after I brought her here to help her, after I held her hand last night. But then I realized that my kindness towards her will not be enough for the pain that I had given her.

"Christine don't be like this."

"Fine, talk all you want, I am listening!"

"Christine I am sorry."

"There you go again! I can't take your "sorrys" anymore Erik!" she yelled

"Christine, I just don't know what to do. I've been doing everything I can to make it up to you. But now I realized that there is no hope that you will ever forgive me, no hope that you will accept me... no hope that anyone can ever love me."

"Please Erik stop..." she was crying

"It's my face is it? My demonic face! Is should have lost hope a long time ago. Tell me! Why can't you love me?"

"It's your anger that did it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed you! I showed you compassion! And what did you do to me Erik huh? You threw me off the bed! You hurt me! Do you how much pain I was in? she paused as if waiting for me to answer " A lot! Not only had I been hurt, the child I'm carrying was hurt too!"

"I am very sorry Christine, I'm sorry." I cried

"Sorry? Sorry! You took away my innocence..." she sobbed "something I want to give to a loving husband."

"Oh Christine..."

Then all of a sudden, she got out of bed and ran. I was really nervous so I followed her and asked her where is she going. I didn't got a word out of her, but my question was answered when she went in the bathroom and started throwing up. I held her hair up like what I usually do but this time she pushed me away with her hand.

"Christine, let me help you."

"No! just go away!"

"Christine..."

"A little privacy please!"

I left the room. I didn't want her to get angry at me even more. There were many things in my mind like "Will Christine still want to live with me?" and other things like that. I sat on the bed and waited Christine to finish. When she went back to bed I asked her the question that was bothering my mind.

"Christine, will you still stay with me?"

"I have to. Raoul is still after me..." she said angrily

That Raoul De Chagny! That spoiled, rich pretty boy just makes me mad whenever I hear his name. He hurt my angel when she was already in agony. I tried to get him out of my mind, but he was still there.

"Ok Good. We'll leave at midnight. Now get some rest. You must be tired..."

She closed her eyes and immediately fell to sleep. I often think what is she dreaming of? She looked like an angel on a cloud when she is sleeping. I am so completely in love with her. I want her to feel the same way. But that will never happen. I sighed. Later I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Goodnight my angel..." I whispered before closing the door to let her sleep.

**Ugh! two days to go before school. More to come! Please Review!**


	8. The Red Cloak

**For my dear readers (if there are any) here at last is the new chapter! I won't bore you with this so... on with the story.**

**Christine's POV**

There are no words that can describe for the hate I feel for Erik. How I hate him! I hate him and his annoying ways of helping me. He never leaves my side, he follows me wherever I go even the bathroom. But mostly I hate him because of his anger issues. He almost killed me, he almost killed my child... Now I know that I will never forgiver him. Ever! I lay on the bed in Madame Giry guest room with Erik staring at me at the corner. He was creeping me out. Oh god how long must I suffer this! We will be leaving at midnight but now its just 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I have to wait a long time. Every two minutes Erik will ask me if I needed something. I don't really want to be treated like a helpless baby so I rarely ask him to get me anything, but now he was really creeping me out so I asked him to get me some water.

"Uhm... Erik?"

"Yes Christine?" he said still staring at me weirdly

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

And with that he was running down the stairs and to the kitchen. I was relieved when he left. I don't like it when people are staring at me like that. Like I have some kind of disease that can affect anyone who comes in contact with me. He came back rather quickly, with a tall glass of water. He handed it to me a I took a few sips. I wasn't really thirsty I just want to be alone for a while. Erik still staring at me was standing at the side of the bed.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Are you really sure?"

I was about to say yes when I felt a sharp pain coming from within me. I groaned in pain which caused Erik to rush at my side.

"No..." I said

"What is it?" he said in a worrying tone

I didn't answer I just groaned and moaned in pain. About five minutes later it passed. I sighed in relief. Erik still worrying was hovering over me. God! He was so annoying!

"I'm fine..."

"Good... You need anything else Christine?"

"No just leave me alone..."

"Are you so sure?"

"GET OUT! I HATE YOU!"

I didn't mean to yell at him. Must be my hormones. He ran out without a word. I knew I had hurt his feelings. Great! Now he would be so angry at me that he wouldn't enter the room and watch me. Being alone was sorta nice. But that nice feeling went away when I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Erik!"

"Christine, its me. May I enter?" It was Madame Giry, I knew that accent anywhere

"Yes of course..."

She entered the room and I noticed she doesn't have her cane. She always have it. Well, as far as I know... Maybe she only uses it when she is teaching ballet. Why was she here? I thought there was a show tonight.

"How are you felling my dear?" she said taking my hands

"Better..." I said weakly "I thought there was a show tonight?"

"There is, rather horrible one actually. I just came by to visit you dear and talk to you..."

"About what Madame?"

"Well its about Erik..."

"What about Erik?"

"I found Erik sobbing in the living room. I asked him why he just said it was nothing. When I came up here you yelled "Go away Erik" so may be you know why is Erik crying..."

"No I don't know."

"Christine I know you did it..."

I won't stand for this! I love Madame Giry but she acts like she's my mother. No! I won't be treated like a little girl. I didn't want to argue with her so I just turned to the other side and said nothing.

"Christine I know you're angry at Erik but don't treat him like this..."

"Oh I'm more than angry at him!" I snapped

"Christine please understand that Erik has a very weak heart. He often gets mild heart attacks if you ask him about his past or you when get him upset, very often when he was a child."

"I don't care..."

"Please do. He's very special Christine. He's very intelligent, gifted and wise..."

"Wise? Do you even know what wise means Madame Giry?" I was being harsh so I calmed myself down "I am truly sorry Madame please forgive me its just that if Erik was really wise he wouldn't have done it to me and I wouldn't be pregnant..."

"What Erik has done to you was wrong, very wrong. But please try to understand him..."

"That's the problem! I just can't seem to understand him! One minute he's fine then another minute he's this maniac thats angry at the whole world!"

"Because he is angry at the whole world! There are only a few people that has a place in his heart. The biggest part is yours!"

"What are you saying?" I said in a whisper

"Erik does hate the world. No one has ever loved him, even his own mother. He was sold to a freak show at a very young age. He was badly beaten there. I was fourteen when I found him, he was only ten. I hid him under the opera house so I can take care of him there. It that became his lair. He loves you Christine. He loves you with all his heart and soul. He has sacrificed so much for you." she said tearfully

"If he does love me he wouldn't have hurt me."

"He offered you to stay with him. He gave you his bed. He sleeps on that hard rocking chair of his and sometimes on the floor. He tries his hardest just to make you happy. He loves you so much and it would make him very happy if you returned his love"

"Do you know why I ran away from him?"

She shook her head. Of course her precious Erik didn't tell her about that.

"Why did you ran away?"

"He was playing for me. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, then... then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, it was the most passionate kiss I had ever had. He stopped kissing me then he... said that he doesn't deserve me and other horrible things. To stop him I returned the kiss. We somehow ended up on the bed. I want to see his face and the mask was getting rather uncomfortable on my cheek so I took it off." By that time I was crying "He threw me off the bed and he went mad. He was hurting me so I ran away."

"I have no idea..."

"Well now you know..."

"Christine please forgive him for all the things he has done."

"I would never forgive him!"

"Christine there will be a time when yours and Erik's child will ask why his mother and his papa hate each other so much. What will you say to the young child? His father raped his mother?"

I never want to be reminded of that night again. I try to forget every single detail. Bit I can't everyone reminds me about it. The people I talk to, whenever I see Erik, even when my unborn child reminds me of that night. I felt like my head was spinning. Like I was on a really fast carousel during an earthquake.

"Please Madame Giry let me rest. I have a terrible headache..."

"I will have my brother give you a special medicine. Speaking of my brother where is he anyway?"

"I think he's working at the hospital and he already gave me some."

"Well I have to get going. Christine please be nicer to Erik he's like a son to me..."

"I'll try..." I said sarcasticly

"Christine!"

"Sorry, well good luck tonight"

"Thank you dear. I'll see you soon."

And with that she was out of the door. I heard her talking to Erik who must be until now sobbing. I don't care. Not even if he was dying right before my eyes. No, did I really meant what I was thinking? After all he was my angel of music, even if he was just a man in a way he was. And he did fathered my child. If my child will have to live with him, then I will have to show my child that I don't hate him just until I can take him on my own. I was still crying at the thought of putting up with Erik. What if his anger actually kills my baby. I heard the door being opened again and it was Erik. I tried to wipe away my tears but it was too late Erik saw me crying.

"Christine what is wrong? Are you hurt?" his eyes were full of tears too.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong..."

"I am not lying. Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop worrying too much! It's really getting on my nerves."

"How could I not worry? You're always in pain, you're always hurt.."

"Because of you! I'm always crying because of you!"

"Christine forgive me, please forgive."

"I will never forgive you..."

My words had hurt him. He clenched his chest as if he was having a heart attack. He sat down and rest his head on the desk and sobbed. There was a little mirror on the desk, he grabbed it then took off his mask and looked at himself. His sobs became more hysterical. He then muttered something that I almost couldn't hear.

"Why did I even bother?" he said tearfully

"Bother on what?"

"That you can return the love I have for you..."

For a long time, we didn't spoke to each other. I had broken his heart. It seems like days before midnight came. When it finally did, Erik who hadn't move a muscle since earlier went out of the room to fetch his cloak. Then he helped me up the bed and gave me a cloak just like his only smaller and in red. It was very beautiful and a perfect size for me. I was curios where he got this so I asked him

"Where did you get this?" I said putting it own

"Actually Madame Giry bought it for you, she handed it to me before she left."

"I love it..."

"I knew you will. Now shall we be going home?"

"Fine..."

The opera house wasn't that far but with Erik it seems like hours. The streets were very dark, only lit by a lamp post. The moon was full but the stars were hiding. It was very cold, winter is indeed coming soon. It's the middle of October now. I am not used to the cold or darknest, but Erik seems like it was normal. He wasn't shivering a bit when I was shaking my head off.

"Christine are you alright?"

"Just a little cold.."

Then he took off his cloak and wrapped me with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you warm..."

"I'm fine..." I said taking off the cloak and handing it back to him.

"Sure?"

Then I felt a familiar agonizing pain coming from within me. I stopped, clenched my stomach and moaned in pain. I was in so much pain to move. Then I felt Erik's arms grab and carry me.

"What are you doing? Erik you put me down this instant!"

"It would just pain you more to walk so deal with it."

"Put me down! Do you hear?" I said kicking the air

"Yes Christine I do. Now please stop kicking the empty air because your only hurting yourself."

"I can walk on my own."

"I know you can, but I won't risk having to put your's and our child's life in danger again..."

I stopped kicking and calmed down. What was I suppose to do? He was right. Walking will only harm the baby more. I couldn't concentrate on where we were, I just concentrated on the pain. Why does this pregnancy cause me so much pain? I know I eat right and I know I get enough sleep. Why am I in pain. I hope my baby will be okay, I hope he or she will be healthy. Erik sat me down and I heard the swishing of the water. I knew that second that we were at the lake. And soon we were back in the lair. Great! another day putting up with Erik.

**Two weeks since I last updated. That was surely a long time. How I hate school, so hard, so hard. Please give me your suggestions because I'm running out of ideas. Well I have ideas but they're not that good. And please review.**


	9. Happiness from a Heart Attack

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. If you like it review, if you don't like it review but please be nice.**

**Erik's POV**

The lair was a mess! How can I let my angel come back to something that looks like a pigpen? I have to clean it up. But first I have to make sure Christine gets her sleep. I carried Christine, and believe me she was getting a bit heavy. I laid her down on the bed. I picked up some of the pillows that were on the floor and placed them back on the bed. Before I left the room to clean up a bit, I asked Christine if she needed anything.

"No, just leave me..." she replied in a weak tone.

"If you need me I'll just be cleaning up a bit..."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I know she's not really asleep, I know she doesn't want to talk to me. Who can blame her? I was the one who made her like this. In great pain, suffering and pregnant. I went out of the room and picked up a few scattered music sheets. I picked up the one I had played for Christine the last time we were here. We sang together! She loved the song! I sighed when I thought of the kiss. She kissed me! And yet my anger got the best of me. I couldn't help but shed a few tears when I finally realized that I would never feel her lips against mine again. I would never be loved by anyone. Christine is the love of my life. I love her better than music. I love her voice, I love her soft, brown and curly hair, I love everything about her. I entered the bedchamber to see if she's asleep yet, she was. She had changed into her nightgown. Her pregnant belly was getting more noticeable. I noticed that the room was a bit messy.

"I can't have Christine wake up to this.." I thought

I picked up the scattered papers under the bed. When I found the blanket hiding near the Wardrobe closet, I immediately threw it on Christine. I know she gets cold easily. Unllike me I'm used to the cold. I noticed her trunk was open. I took a peek inside and I saw some clothes folded neatly, her red medicine box, a few books and her red cloak. When I saw it I remembered that I lied to her, that cloak really came from me. I made it with my own hands. I only told her that Madame Giry gave it to her because I know she would not accept it if she found out it came from me. She really loves that cloak, I saw it in her eyes. I looked at my pocket watch and it was almost 2:30 in the morning. I need to rest. I only need 3 or 4 hours anyway. I have to stay by Christine's side incase she needs anything. I sat down on the chair beside the bed and closed my eyes. The chair was really uncomfortable but I have to endure it, for Christine. I fell in and out of sleep. I guess that I deserve the agonizing pain on my back. I hardly got any sleep and it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I decided to make some breakfast. I cooked some oatmeal and made some fresh orange juice. When I was squeezing those blasted oranges, the juice went straight to my eye. I went over the sink and washed my eye. I hate my life! I walked to the bedchamber and saw Christine awake, reading a book.

"Breakfast is ready..." I said, but she acted like I wasn't there.

"Uhm... Christine? Breakfast is..."

"I know! I heard you!" she said angrily

How I hate it when she's angry at me. It makes my heart ache really bad. My heart was like beating twenty time a second, then stopped for a few moments. I breathed to calm myself down.

"Ah... I...I made oatmeal."

"I'm not hungry..."

"But you must eat, for the baby"

She sighed and I followed her to the kitchen. She sat down on a chair and I placed a bowl of oatmeal before her. I got a glass and filled it up with juice and handed it to Christine. I got my own bowl of oatmeal and ate infront of her. She finished rather quickly for someone who's not hungry. I finished eating a few minutes after her. She went to the sink and was about to wash the dishes.

"No Christine! I will do it."

"I'm fine Erik. I can do it."

"No, just sit down and read a book or something..."

"Erik I can do it."

"You can't. I will do it"

She got annoyed by me and slammed the plate on the sink and ran straight to the bed. Good thing it didn't break. I only have a few dishes. Christine was angry at me. I have to apologize. I ran after her, when she saw me she turned her head away.

"Christine, look I'm sorry."

"You said I can't do it. Do you how I felt when you said that."

I shooked my head. When she opened her mouth to talk, she covered it with her palms and ran to the bathroom. I followed her, when I got there she was already vomitting. I tried to hold up her hair but she pushed me away like yesterday. She brushed her teeth then lay down on the bed again.

"So, what was it you were to tell me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please Christine you can tell me anything..."

"I felt helpless! I felt discourage. I felt that I can't do this."

"Do what Christine?"

"I don't think I can survive this pregnancy, I don't think that this child would live..."

"Christine don't ever day that."

She was crying. It just breaks my heart when I see her cry. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her. When she felt it she immediately pushed me away.

"No! Don't touch me."

"Christine..."

"Stay away from me you monster! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh Christine..."

I was so hurt by her words. I felt an excruciating pain coming from my chest. What was happening to me? I felt dizzy, my sight darkened. I clenched my chest then I grew weak and dropped to my knees. My vision was blurry but I could see Christine ran to my side.

"Erik! Erik!" were the last word I heard then I passed out

I didn't know what happened next. All I could remember was a dream. A wonderful dream. It felt so real, yet so far from my grasp. Christine and I was in a very beautiful house. Christine was carrying a bundle in her arms, then a small arm reached out. It was the baby! I'm not sure whether it was a boy or a girl but I didn't care I was so happy about the new house.

_"It's very beautiful Erik..." Christine said before giving my cheek a light peck_

_"I knew you would like it."_

_"How much is it?"_

_"Let's just say it's worth every penny."_

We explore the house together with our baby. We went upstairs and stopped at a blue door. When we entered I saw Christine shed a few tears. It was a nursery with a white wooden crib, some baby toys and changing table.

_"You're the best father in the world!"_

_"If you like this wait till you see our room..."_

_"Oh Erik please let's see it now."_

_"As you wish." I kissed her forehead before we went out of the room_

I gently grabbed hold of her hand and I led her infront of the room beside the nursery. The carvings on the door was beautiful. Every detail was flawless.

_"I haven't even seen the room and yet I'm totally in love with it now."_

_"More than me?" _

_"Never my love, I just love the carvings." her words somehow made me very happy_

_"Well you should. I carved it."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yes, the old one was getting well, old so I replaced it with this one."_

_"It's very beautiful Erik, shall we come inside?"_

_"Ladies first..."_

When I entered I saw Christine's mouth hanging wide open. She was crying at the room's beauty. It had beautiful furniture in it. The four poster bed was the greatest among them all.

_"I love it, I love it." she was repeating those words so I decided to stop her by kissing her "I love you Erik..."_

_"I love you too.."_

Everything was perfect. We have a healthy child, a beautiful home and Christine and I deeply in love with each other. I didn't want to wake up. I love this dream, for in this dream Christine loves me, unlike in reality she loathes me. But I was awaken by whispering. Now I know there is such a thing as loud whispering. I opened my eyes to see Anthony, Madame Giry and Christine staring at me.

"Good Erik you're awake..." said Madame Giry

"How are you my boy? You just had a mild heart attack." asked Anthony

"Uhm... a little tired I guess?" I lied, I was really tired and I was in agony

"Good thing you're awake. I have a busy schedule today. I must be going then. See you soon Erik." Anthony then immediately grabbed his cloak ran out of the room

"We'll give you time to rest Erik. Christine, come with me..."

"Madame?" Christine said confusingly

"We need to talk..."

I was curious. Why does Madame Giry want to talk with Christine Christine followed her to the door and they talked there. I pretended to sleep and listened to their conversation.

"What is it Madame?"

"What exactly did happen to him? And don't tell he suddenly had a heart attack because I will know you are lying to me."

"How?"

"Erik never has a sudden heart attack. He gets a heart attack when he's scared, sad or hurt."

I heard Christine sighed really loudly. I tried to remember what caused this terrible pain in my chest. And then I realized it was Christine who had caused it. Yet I find it so hard to hate her.I will never hate her. And I will always forgive her.

"I yelled at him..."

"Christine I told you to be careful with..."

"I was angry at him!"

"That's still no excuse..."

I thought Christine was going to yell at her more about her hatred for me but she didn't. I opened my eyes a bit to get a glimpse on what was happening. Christine lowered her head and rubbed her pregnant belly. I swear I could see some tears escaping her eyes. Madame Giry looked at me to see if I was still sleeping. I immediately closed my eyes and listened.

"You care for him. Don't you?"

"Why would I care for him?'

"I could see it in your eyes Christine and why would you come running to us and ask us for help when you didn't care?"

Curse my weak heart! She took the risk of loosing the baby and her life just to save mine? I hate myself for stressing Christine and make her go through all that trouble.

"I couldn't just let him die would I?"

"See you do care..."

"I do not!"

"You do too! I know you Christine. You are like a daughter to me. I know that you are a very caring person. Remember the sick little kitten you and Meg found when you both were ten? That kitten grew up to be a really strong cat because of your help. Now, don't lie to me."

I felt Christine eyes were on me. I opened a bit to see that they were! She stared at me for the longest time while rubbing her stomach. It was a few moments later when I heard her answer Madame Giry.

"I guess I kinda do."

Her words made me the happiest person in the world. She cares for me! Those words only made my love for her grow stronger. Those words made me sleep peacefully with a smile on my face. I felt like I would travel galaxy to galaxy just to find the brightest star and bring it to her. I want to make her happy, but I knew the only thing to make her happy was for me to dissapear. But that would never happen. I will be there for her, through out her pregnancy. This I promise.


	10. Weird Dreams

**At last chapter ten! I never really thought I can go this far... Woohoo! Well here it is...**

**Christine's POV**

I watched Erik sleeping. I was so bored! I wish Madame Giry hadn't left, I would love her company. The only thing I hate about her is when she talks to me about Erik. She forces me to be nicer to him. She always talks to me about how Erik is a very good man, how intelligent and artistic he is, how loving and caring he is. But the worst part is, I'm starting to believe her. No I can't believe her. I mean, if he is a good man then he wouldn't have killed Buquet and he wouldn't have raped me. But I have to admit it, Erik is very caring. He won't let me lift a finger. He would just make me stay in the bed and feed me when I'm too sick. I guess that's one of the things that I don't like here. Nothing to do. Erik was tossing and turning in bed. It looks like he's having a nightmare. I could wake him up, but Monsieur Anthony said he needs a lot of rest so I didn't. Besides he deserves it.

I couldn't take the boredom much longer so I went to Erik's library to find a book to read. I never been to his library before, but I knew where it is because Erik always comes out from there with several books. I turned the knob on the door and to my surprise, it opened. Erik always locks the door when he leaves, i don't know why. Something tells me that I am not allowed to come in there but Erik's asleep anyway so it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. What I saw inside amazed me. There were tall very bookcases that I can't reach on my tiptoes. There was a beautifully carved desk, there were even stairs that led to the second floor of the library. In the center of it all was a shiny, black piano. Everything was perfect! My love for books meets my love for music! Then something attracted my eyes. It was a beautiful painting of a woman. It was hanged on the wall by the desk. It was only when I looked at the woman's eyes when I realized, it was me. Erik painted this? I was really delighted and amazed yet scared at the same time. Erik really does love me... Then I noticed a lot of drawings and sketches on the desk. And they were all me.

"So this is why he doesn't want me to come in here..." I said to myself

I glanced upon each and every drawing. There was one of me in the costume I wore when I replaced Carlotta in Hannibal. There was one with me reading a book. There was even one when I was a little kid about nine or ten practising ballet. But what really caught my attention was the one with the wedding gown. The design was beautiful. It was the perfect gown for me. Unlike, the one Raoul bought for me, sure it was very expensive but so what? I wanted to read all of the books here in this library but I heard Erik shouting out my name.

"Christine? Christine! Where are you?" he said worriedly

I ran back to bedchamber where Erik was sitting up on the bed, sweating.

"Christine are you alright? Where have you been?"

I can't tell him I was in his private library. So I lied.

"Uhm... I was in the... bathroom."

"You shouldn't have ran like that."

"Yes Erik." the way I said that made him suspicious

"Christine is everything okay?"

"Of course..."

Then he stood up from the bed and walked out of the door, wobbling a bit. He was still too weak. He needs to rest.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To the kitchen. To cook for supper."

"Oh no you don't!"

I grabbed his arm but he only shook my hand off. He is so stubborn! One of the reasons why I hate him.

"Erik you get back to bed this instant!"

He wouldn't listen to me. How I hate him!

"Erik! I'm talking to you! Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Christine..."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Great! I'm the stubborn one now."

When we were in the kitchen. Erik knees suddenly grew weak and he fell landing on his chest. He groaned in agony as I helped him up.

"Look at what you have done to yourself. You could have killed yourself!"

Why was I worrying that much? I know I hate him and yet I really care about him.

"Ah... I'm sorry Christine." he said weakly

"Why are you sorry? Come on you need to rest."

I led him to the room and lay him down on the bed, covering him with some blankets. Afterwards, I took a seat beside him and looked into his tear soaked eyes. Why was he crying? I didn't dare to ask him. I didn't know how to.

"I'll cook..."

"Christine you don't have to do this..."

"Erik, its time for me to help a little bit."

"Christine, you..."

Before he could even finish his sentence I was off to the kitchen. I made some Chicken soup. This could make Erik feel better. I should thank Madame Giry for teaching me how to cook. If it wasn't for her, both Erik and I would be starving right now. I filled bowl with the soup, filled a glass of water and set all of them on a tray. When I came back to the room, Erik wasn't sleeping. He had his eyes wide open the whole time I was gone.

"Erik, here's your dinner."

"Did it caused you any trouble..."

I didn't answer his question. I took a spoonful of the soup and tried to feed him. He turned his head away from me. God! Must I go through this?

"Come one Erik you have to eat something..."

"Answer the question, did it or did it not caused you any trouble?"

"No trouble..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, now please Erik eat."

Please turned out to be a real magic word. He ate it! When he finished the everything, I handed him the glass of water and he quickly drank it all. He handed me back the glass and I went in the kitchen to get myself something to eat. Once I filled the bowl with some soup I ate it immediately, not caring that it was hot. I was just so hungry. I never been this hungry my whole entire life. I think my child may be hungrier than me, because I filled another bowl with the I made soup and ate it. Soon I placed all the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them. Then I went back to the room to see how Erik was doing. I expected him to be asleep but no, he's still awake.

"What are you doing staying up?"

"Waiting..."

"For what?"

"Not for what, for who..."

"For who then?" I said showing a little anger

"You."

"Me? Why would you wait for me."

"I need to talk to you..."

"About what?"

"Christine you need the bed more than me so, I will sleep outside." he blurted out

"No you will not. Erik you're sick."

"And you're pregnant. Believe me when I say you need it more."

He treats me like a 5 year old who wants to stay up all night. I won't stand for this

"Stop treating me like a child because I am not one."

"Yes I know that but you are carrying one."

I sighed because I knew I would never win against Erik. Then suddenly I felt a headache surround my brain which caused me to faintly sit down on the bed. This was a perfect moment for Erik to escape, so he did. I didn't bother chasing after him, it would only make my headache worse. I almost forgot to take one of the prenatal vitamins Monsieur Anthony gave me. I took one and search my trunk for a night gown. When I finally got one, I faced the mirror and noticed that the baby was getting a little big within me. I sighed at the thought of being a parent. I always thought having a child will bring me excitement, but I was wrong. It was the total opposite. I really nervous on having this child. I'm nervous that it won't be healthy. But I'm more nervous because I think I can't protect it. I almost lost my baby once, both of us almost died. If I can't protect my child from within me, how can I protect it when it's born? I slid the night gown on me and went to bed. It was a miracle that I slept peacefully. My dreams tonight were, well just a blur. I could remember some stuff but I can't understand it. But one dream waked me up.

_"Go now Christine!" Erik said handing me a small child_

_"I won't leave you..." I said crying_

_"Do it for our child. Go now! Don't let him find you!"_

_"I love you Erik."_

_"I love you too."_

Then he gave a long and passionate kiss. Then I sense the presence of someone. Erik made me run as fast as I can. Then someone grabbed me violently. I saw Erik's figure somewhere far away. Then I heard a gunshot, Erik then fell to the ground. I was so scared that I woke a up panting in the middle of the night. I needed some water to calm myself down. I got out of bed to get myself some water from the kitchen. What I saw next broke my heart, Erik was sleeping on a hard chair. I can't see him like this, he's sick. Wait, has he always slept there since I came? On that moment I forgot why I was up, I forgot my dream and I forgot why I was so angry at him. I only saw my angel of music, the man who inspired my voice. I have to do something for him. I went back to the bedchamber and got a blanket. When I threw it over him I noticed that his face a little red, the mask must have irritated it. The next thing I did surprised me, I took off his mask and his wig gently, exposing his deformed face. I never was scared of his face, not ever. The things that always scared me about him was his anger and the fact that he has killed people. I smiled at him, before going back to bed. When I was tucked beneath the covers, I realized that he had sacrificed so much for me. But my anger for him came back when I thought of the many horrible things he has done. For a moment a saw my angel of music, and now he's gone. I don't know when or will he come back to me.

**This chapter is kinda short, don't cha' think? Promise I will update next week. Please review and suggest!**


	11. Beside my Angel

**HEY! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! Oh! And if you like reading this phanfic, please don't hesitate to review... ON WITH THE STORY**

**Erik's POV**

I felt it, Oh I felt it all. It has been a week since that happened. Christine, she covered me with a blanket and she even removed my mask. The best part was, she didn't even scream at such sight. I love her, so much. To the world, she is just one person, but to me, she is my world. She's my only reason to live. I have to admit it that if I never met her, I would have killed myself a long time ago. Christine has been very sick lately. Curse me for implanting my demon seed within her! I don't really want a child, but Christine wants it. No doubt that this child will look like me. How could I do this to a small child? Christine always assures me that she will love it no matter what. I was in my private library, sketching. I sketch to keep my mind off things. I never sketch anything or anyone but Christine. Good thing she has never seen these. She will think that I'm a crazy maniac. Alright she already thinks I'm a maniac, but I wouldn't want her to fear me more. She already hates me. Every ten minutes I check on Christine if she needs any help and every ten minutes I lock the door to my library. Most of the time my help has always ended up in disaster but that doesn't keep me from offering her my help. She was on the bed as usual, she was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked before she showed me the cover, Romeo and Juliet.

"Romeo and Juliet. Madame Giry said it was so beautiful and romantic but I can't seem to understand a thing..." she said placing the book down and sighed "I give up..."

"It is a very beautiful book, with all those deep words. Believe me at first I didn't want to read it but when boredom got the best of me, I did and a liked it a lot"

"I love reading books but this just seem to be too much for me."

Sometimes Christine is so naive. She is just sixteen years old. But I have to admit that she is more matured than other girls her age. Most girls who get pregnant early would get rid of the child as soon as they find out, but Christine she's different. She wants to keep this child even though there is a huge chance that the child will look like me, then I suddenly thought something far more worst than the child looking like me. What if Christine dies? What of the child then? Surely he or she will be like me, unloved and loathed by everyone. I don't want that life for the child. I didn't want to think of her possible death anymore so I went back to her naiveness and maturity. She's naive yet mature, unusual. Maybe that is why I had fallen for her.

"What part are you in?"

Then she took the book and began flipping through the pages.

"The balcony part. I think..."

"You know that this is one of Shakespeare's finest work. And that the man's name is Romeo and the woman's name is Juliet, I guess you understand that part." Christine giggled at what I said. He laughter still sounds like the voice of an angel

"Yes I know that. Go on..."

"You see, Juliet is very young, her passion is expressed with a fine intelligence and wit which makes her irresistible to Romeo. This part is a really famous love scene in which Romeo sneaks into the Capulet's orchard to see the girl he met at the masked ball.

Christine then started to read a Juliet's part. The way she said those words made my heart leap.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I didn't know how many times I had read this book, but I knew that I read it a lot because I have Romeo's part memorized.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

I heard another giggle from Christine who went back reading Juliet's part out loud. After she said the last part, which is "Take all myself" I recited Romeo's part.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"How many time have you read this?"

"Quite a few..." I lied

"A few?"

"Alright about a hundred times." I was so embarrassed by saying that

"That explains it..."

"Explains what?"

"You have the whole book memorized, don't you?"

"I know some parts, like that part for instance..."

Then there was an awkward silence between us. We were just staring at each other. I felt rather uncomfortable, good thing Christine broke the silence with a groan that made me realize she was in pain.

"Do you need anything?" I said worryingly

"No, ah... I'm fine. I just need the medicine Anthony gave me and some rest."

I handed her the pills and walked out of the door. What was I supposed to do? I know that she doesn't like my presence.

"Erik?"

"Yes Christine?"

"Could you get me some water?"

I went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. I was surprised when I got back I saw Christine staring at the mirror. Turning from side to side. I found myself smiling as I realized what she was doing. She was so overwhelmed by how the child within her had grown. Her eyes widen with embarrassment when she saw me.

"I bet I looked stupid huh?"

"You never look stupid. In fact, you look very beautiful today..."

"Really? No one has ever told me that." her cheeks were as red as a rose, then she sighed "Not even... Raoul."

Tears were escaping her eyes, then all of a sudden her face grew white and she began sweating. Her knees suddenly grew weak, good thing I was right beside her. I caught her and lifted her up then carried her to the bed. She didn't faint, she was just tired even though she spends most of her time sleeping. I helped her take the pill and brought the glass of water to her lips. She immediately gulped it down.

"Christine are you alright?" Now I was the who's sweating

"Not really..." she said barely a whisper

"What happeded to you?" that was a stupid question to ask.

"It's just... Raoul..."

God! That De Chagny boy! I hate hearing his name, I even hate hearing the title Vicomte. I swear if someone wants to make me a Vicomte I would gladly turn them down and stick to being the Opera Ghost.

"What about him?" I said trying not to let my anger show

"What if he finds me?"

"Christine what does he want so much from you? I mean you are very beautiful and you are his fiancée but I just don't think its you he wants. Maybe something from you."

I heard Christine sigh, as if she knew what that Raoul wants from her. She shouldn't be put in any stress, it's bad for both her's and the baby's health. I guess her sudden weakness was not fully caused by her fear for Raoul, I caused most of it. This pregnancy is very hard. I had seen Madame Giry's pregnancy with her daughter, Meg and there were almost no trouble at all. The only trouble is that Meg's father died before he got to see his daughter being born. Madame Giry never told me how he died, I suppose it wasn't my business. Christine's pregnancy is very different. It's almost like the child within her is sick, or something. Oh my poor angel.

"Erik ah... I have to tell you something..." she said fearfully. Why is she so scared? It's only me. Yeah, right it's only me.

"What is it?" I said taking her hands in mine but she took them away

"Erik... Raoul he... he..."

"He what?"

"He... he... thinks that t... that the baby is his..."

What? What does she mean that Raoul thinks that the child is his?

"I'm sorry Christine. What?"

"He thinks that the baby is his..."

"I know that but, why would he think that?"

She sighed. Is there something she is keeping from me? Why would that spoiled, self centered rich boy think that he is the father of my child? It took Christine some time before she answered me. She was shaking when she answered.

"Erik, I... uhm... a month after well... you know, that night."

She paused when she mentioned "that night" and fear suddenly filled her eyes along with tears. Great! I made her cry!

"Christine sshhh... You don't have to say it." I said carressing her body, but she just pushed me away

"I have to tell you."

"Go on..."

"As I was saying, Raoul saw me, crying. Crying over what happened. Raoul he... he asked me why was I crying. I didn't say a thing. Then, then..."

"Then what?"

"He kissed me. It wasn't like our usual kiss, it was... different. Bad different. Then he took me to bed. Then he... he made love to me."

I almost fainted when she said those words. She... she made love to him? A big wave of jealousy took over me. Oh how I wished Christine would have done that with me. But no! I forced her. Then I suddenly thought "What if the child is not mine? What if it's really that boy's?" Anger took over my jealousy.

"What! You mean that this child could be his?"

"No! I didn't say that! He couldn't be the... father"

"Christine you made love to him! So he could be the father."

"You got to me first!"

A big sob took over her body. I cradled her in my arms, she didn't even bother to push me away. She cried in my arms. I would have enjoyed this if it wasn't for the thought that I caused her cries and the possibility that this child Christine is carrying could be Raoul's. She cried for a very long time so I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry Christine. It is okay if you do not forgive me but please, tell me the truth. Am I the father?"

"You're the father Erik. I... I started having morning sickness a few days before what happened to us."

"I am truly sorry Christine..."

"I know you are."

"What can I do to make up to you?" I shouldn't have asked that

"Stay with me..."

"I am always with you..." I got out of bed but Christine pulled my hand.

"Sleep with me..."

"What?" I said blushing underneath my mask

"Ah... what I mean is... sleep here, beside me." the way she said that sounded convincing, but I can't. I don't deserve it.

"I can't I have many things to do..." I lied

"Like what?" she said suspecting my lie

"Like uhm..."

"You're lying! Come on Erik please? For me? I've been having some pretty weird dreams lately. I always wake up crying in the middle of the night. I even bumped my head about nine times during the past week."

"Dreams can't hurt you."

"My dreams do! Erik I can't sleep! I can't bear to close my eyes to drift off for the slightest bit of seconds. There wasn't a night when I don't have those dreams."

"Believe me Christine, those things happen to me every night for as long as I could remember. I often wake up feeling the urge to cry bu I stop my tears and do you know why?"

She shooked her head and said "no."

"I'm more than what my dreams put me through. Even thought I am a hideous monster, I am more than a stupid meaningless dream. I have so many gifts that my nightmares will never have. I'm an artist, I'm a composer, I..."

"...have a very great voice. Oh please Erik stay with me. Sing for me. Just for this night."

How can I deny her plea? I was so nervous, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. I sat down on the bed and then Christine pulled me down and soon my head rested on a pillow.

"Sing for me please?"

I couldn't deny her at first how could I now? So I did. I hummed a lullaby that suddenly popped into my head. My nervousness was replaced by pure bliss because now, only for this night I will be sleeping beside my angel.

**My mom is gonna kill me if I don't get some sleep right now. So tune in for the next chapter. I know, I know, I'm a mama's girl. Please review and give me your ideas, running low here...**


	12. The Best and the Worst

**What chapter is it now? OH! Right... chapter twelve... I think. Let me know what you think.**

_Christine's POV_

Ever since my father died I've been having really bad nightmares every three days or so. But now, it seems like there wasn't a night when I don't have one of them. How I hate them all. Most of the time I can't even remember them but I still wake up sweating and panting. I woke at about 3 o' clock in the morning. I was feeling sick, but not my normal illness. I had a very high fever and a very bad headache. And worst of all, my body aches like hell. I was surprised to see Erik sleeping beside me. He was still wearing his mask. Why won't he just take it off? He knows it irritates his skin. I gently took it off and placed it beside him. I couldn't sleep. How could I when my nightmares would just kill me in my sleep? I decided, if I would die now, it wouldn't be in my sleep. I quietly slipped out of the room, using the walls to support my aching body and made my way to Erik's library. It seemed like hours before I got there. I turned the doorknob to see if Erik forgot to lock it again, he didn't. I took a pin from my hair and picked the lock. I never done this before but to my surprise it opened within minutes. I entered and closed the door ever so quietly. I searched for a nice book to read on the shelves. The shelves were really dusty that my nose started to itch. Good thing I've got a handkerchief or else Erik's books will be dripping with mucus. I laid the handkerchief on the desk and began wandering around the library. I noticed there was a beautiful metal box on the desk. I picked it up and opened it to find two envelopes filled with letters. The first envelope was a beautiful red one designed with black roses. It has a label that says "BEST" in the most beautiful writing I know. While the second one was an old, plain, white envelope that was labelled "WORST".It had more letters in it than the first one. When I pick the two envelopes up I noticed there were several pictures at the bottom of the box. It took me time to realize all the pictures were me. Erik must have taken my picture while didn't know because I was looking was not looking at the camera in all the pictures. I giggled when I saw one of me as a seven year old child. Onced I've seen each and every picture I opened the red envelope and took out the first letter. It wasn't really a letter, it was like a journal.I read it to myself.

_February 14, 1871_

_I have always hated Valentine's day. Mostly because I have no one to share it with. I hate those men and women staring at each other with googly eyes and giving each other chocolates and such. But now I think differently of it. No I had not found love yet and I have accept the fact that no one will ever look upon me with love. Today I had found happiness, happiness I can't describe, happiness I found within a little girl. Christine Daa ._

_I saw Madame Giry walking into the ballet dormitories with a little girl who I assumed to be Meg. But I was wrong, the girl was thinner and had beautiful brown locks that reached her waist. She had a small bag with her and she was clutching a picture frame. She is so pale and her brown eyes were soaked with tears. I continued to look at her, I'm hidden from their sight anyway._

_"Christine, this will be your new home now." Madame Giry said bending down on her knees to meet at the girl's eye level "I want my Papa..." she cried, clutching the frame harder "I know dear but." Madame Giry paused as if she was thinking of how she was gonna say her father is gone "He is in heaven now with your Mother and all the angels."_

_Still little Christine can't stop crying. Madame was thinking of a way to make her feel better._

_"You will have lots of friends here. Tomorrow I will introduce to you my daughter, Meg. No doubt you two will be great friends..."_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yes. And if you would like, you can go to the chapel and pray for your father..."_  
_"I can?"_  
_"Of course, come on I will show you the way..."_

_I followed them to the chapel, staying hidden from their eyes. Not that I like stalking people, there is just something about this girl that I find interesting. The smile she beamed was so cute that it made me smile too and I have not smiled in such a long time. Madame Giry left the kid alone in the chapel to pray privately, or so she thought. I was there throughout her prayer._

_"Papa I miss you so much. I wish you are here with me tonight, so I can have someone to share Valentine's day with. But I know that you are celebrating this day with Mother now. I hope you are happy. As for me, I'm really sad that y..you..."_

_The child broke down and sobbed in her hands. I never felt this before but I think I actually pity her. She continued her prayer with little cries after each sentence._

_"You left me alone. When will I see you again Papa? You promised that you would send the angel of music to me from heaven. Where is he now Papa? Where?"_

_Then Christine started to sing. A lullaby. Her voice was like that of an angel's, but it was dead. Christine's voice was beautiful, yet it had no soul, no feelings. The only emotion I got from her was sadness, pure sadness. She has potential in her voice. With the proper guidance she may be the best diva in the world. That's when it hit me... I can teach her. I can be her private tutor. But I can't show myself to her. A child like her is very curious. I can't let her see my horrible face. Perhaps someday I will show myself to her, and take her down my lair. Maybe when she is older. I spoked in the most non-frightening voice I knew to calm the child down._

_"Christine, Christine..."_

_I heard her gasp. I thought she would run away like the other children. But she's different, she's brave._

_"Who...Who is there?"_

_"I am the angel of music. Your father has sent me to guard you and to guide you"_

_"Angel of music I cannot see you? Where are you?"_

_"Alas child, I cannot show myself. When you are older I promise you."_

_"Thank you, my angel..."_

_"Now child your angel wants you to sing..."_

_Started to sing at first it was going great but she came to a high and long note it sounded horrible. It sounded like dying because she was running out of air. I asked her to stop before she not only damage her voice, but my sensitive ears as well._

_"Stop now. You're doing it all wrong. Stand up girl!"_

_My anger scared her. She bowed her head and a few tears escaped from her eyes._

_"I am sorry Christine you must forgive me. I have a big problem with anger..."_

_"Angel?"_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"My name is Erik but please Christine, do not tell anyone of me. If you do something will go horribly wrong. Do you understand child?"_

_"Yes I do, Erik..."_

_My name sounded so beautiful coming from her lips. I asked the child to meet me at the diva's dressing room. She asked why and I told her that she needs to get used to a diva's room for one day she will be one. But that was a total lie. The real reason is that the mirror in there is one of the hidden passageway to my lair. I lied to a child all because I needed her voice to sing for my music. My unheard music. Christine wanted an angel, and I gave her one._

I remembered that day perfectly. It was one of the most happiest moments of my life. But now I know it's Erik happiest moment too. All the bad things I thought of him strangely went away. Sure he did rape me and got me pregnant but if he hadn't done that to me I wouldn't have known Raoul's true colours. Without Erik my voice would be the squeaking mouse it was before. I was about to read one from the other envelope but I heard Erik call out my name. I immediately placed everything back and ran to the bedroom. I saw him at the door, he was looking at me suspiciously.

"Why were you running? Do you have a clue on what running can do to you in your condition?" he said angrily

"I am sorry Erik..."

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief

"I'm sorry..."

"Yes, well you should go back to rest. It is far too early. I am going to prepare breakfast..."

I didn't want to go back to sleep. All I do is sleep.

"No..."

"Christine don't be stubborn..."

"Erik all I do is sleep!" I yelled at him

All the running and yelling I had been doing was not doing any good for my pain. When I read the Erik's point of view of our meeting my headache suddenly went away, but when I finished it came back ten fold. Then I felt like I was about to get sick. I ran towards the bathroom and threw up. Anthony said most morning sickness stop at the tenth to the fourteenth week and that seems a long a time for me even though I am nine weeks pregnant. I was vomiting blood again. I never tell Erik about this because he seems to worry too much. I turned around and saw Erik behind me with a very worried expression on his face.

"Christine are you alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Y... You were vomiting blood..."

I tried to remain calm and make him think that I'm not worried

"So?" I said

"So? How could you say that? Don't you not care for our child at all?"

"I do care..."

"Why are acting like you don't?"

I didn't say a word because I was crying at that point.

"Has this happened before?"

I still could answer him. I turned around to hide my tears but he turned me around to face him. I saw his eyes wielding up with tears too.

"Has this happened before?" He asked again grabbing me by my shoulder and shaking me rather violently

"Yes it has okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry..."

"Christine, its my responsibility to take care of you. You should have..." I didn't let him finish his sentence

"Erik, please stop..."

"You go back to bed and rest..."

"I don't want to..."

He surprised me when he scooped my body and carried me to the bed. I couldn't fight him because of the pain I am in.

"You stay here while I cook our breakfast..." he said before going to the kitchen

I didn't want to be left alone here. I was so bored. But I was too sick to stand up. I felt like I was near an erupting volcano. It seemed like hours before Erik returned.

"Christine, How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse..."

"Well breakfast is ready I just have to bring the it here and..."

I refuse to be treated like a child. I want to eat my breakfast at the table not in this room again.

"No! I will eat at the table..."

"Christine you have a high fever, you would most likely trip and fall on your way there..." he said reasoning with me

"I can do it..."

I stood up and used the walls for support again. My breathing became uneasy then my vision blurred at the edges. Then suddenly I found it hard to stand that I fell to ground flat on my stomach. I can't take this anymore! Always sick, always in agony and always crying. I just couldn't. Maybe Erik was right, I should have got rid of this child the first place. I can't protect myself from being hurt, how can I protect a baby? I'm not ready to be a mother now. I was in the worst pain of my life, perhaps I'm going to die now. If that's so then fine, the thought of death seemed more appealing now. Dying will put me back to my father's embrace. But there was a part of me that told myself that I couldn't die, for a reason. The reason wasn't my child at all. It was someone different, someone who is helping me through this. Erik? No it can't be him, I hate him, do I?

"Christine! Oh god this is all my fault!"

"H..how c..can this be your fault?" I said sobbing incontrollably

He didn't answer my question. I felt his strong arms caress my body. Then I felt something I hadn't felt since my father died. I felt safe in Erik's arms. I cried so hard in his arms and he calmed me down.

"Erik, I...I"

"Christine , breath..." he reminded me

"Erik, I can't do this anymore. You were right all along."

"What am I right about?"

"We should h..have got rid of this a long time ago..."

"Christine don't say that." he said tilting my head up

"Why? You never wanted this child anyway!" I broke down, I could speak I just kept on crying

"Christine ssshhhh... You did the right thing. You did the right thing..."

He carried me back to the bed. Once I was laying down, I refused to let him go. I just couldn't.

"Christine you can let go now..."

"Don't leave Erik, please?"

"I would gladly stay with you but you have to eat for our child's sake..."

I nodded and let him go. I waited until he came back. I smiled as he entered the door. He fed me and afterwards he never left my side. Before I really hate it when he does this, but now I kinda enjoy it. We talked about things, we laughed and smiled. I placed my hand on his and asked him a question that bothered ever since I found out I was pregnant.

"Erik?"

"Yes my l... uhm er. Yes Christine?" I could have sworn I saw blush a bit

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" I said rubbing my stomach with my other hand

"Of course, you will be the best mother in the world..."

Then I felt his cold hand on my stomach. We were both rubbing it the same time until it got to a point when our hands got entwined with each other. We held hands for a long time before taking our hands away from each other. I tried to hide my red cheeks but it was too late Erik had already seen them. I soon found my hands back on my stomach. I was nervous on becoming a mother, so nervous. Erik must have felt my nervousness because what he did next relaxed me. He took my hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. Maybe I would like it here after all.

**This chapter is by far the longest one I have ever written. And it only took me *looks at the clock* ten hours. I hope to write chapter thirteen in Erik's POV. I like him better than Christine. Please send in your reviews and suggestion! That's all I ask of you. Sorry Phangirl moment...**


	13. Growing Love

**Here it is the next chapter. Thank you so much Laura for helping me get more reviews. Sorry I can't update often it's just we have a school play and I got the lead part. I play a bird who sings seven songs and poops on people to turn them to stone. HAHA! I'm not lying, It's called "Ibong Adarna" it translates as "The Adarna Bird" in English... anyway here's the story.**

**Christine's POV**

nIt was early in the afternoon. I took a long nap. I turned around and expected Erik to be beside me but, he wasn't. I hated it when he does that! Wait... I hated it? Did I really want Erik to sleep beside me always? Did I really enjoy his company? I have to figure this out. I have to find Erik. I searched all over for him. He wasn't playing his organ, he wan't in the kitchen, he wasn't even in his library. Where could he be? I was starting to worry. I found myself playing the "what if" game. What if something bad happened to him? What if Raoul got here and killed him? What if he decided to leave me?

A few tears were starting in my eyes. I went to the bathroom to wash my face only to find Erik, bathing in the lake. God! I hope he wasn't naked.

"Christine!" he said scared yet at the same time surprised

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I said shielding my eyes with my hands

"What are you doing?" he asked as if I was crazy or something

"Covering my eyes?"

"Why? Oh! Ah... I have clothes on chri... Christine..."

Indeed he does. He was wearing some shorts, but his chest was exposed, showing big, long and horrible scars. Where could he have got them from? He neared the edge of the water to get closer to me. I moved closer to him too. I sat down and dipped my aching feet in the water. It felt really good, but it felt greater when Erik started to rub them. It felt like heaven. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"How was your nap?" he asked

"Fine. Erik I'm really sorry that I ruined your bath time..."

"No, no don't apologize it's okay..."

I plunged my feet deeper in the water only this time I almost fell in. It's a good thing Erik was there or else I would probably be soaking wet right now.

"Be careful..." he reminded me

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"Christine tell me have you swam before?"

His question brought me a traumatizing memory. There was a reason why I couldn't swim. But that reason is just too hard to tell.

"Y..yes I... I have..."

"Christine you're trembling. What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"There is something you are not telling me."

"I should l...leave n...now."

"No, please Christine tell me..." his eyes were so pleading that I have to tell him

"Well before my father died, h... he took me fishing. I was playing with the fishes and then I fell in."

"Oh Christine..."

"Ever since then I never went in the water again..."

"I could teach you..."

"I couldn't possibly. Can it hurt the baby?"

"I don't think that a few minutes in the water can hurt the baby..."

"Well okay wait here..."

I went back to the bed chamber and rummaged through my trunk to find some decent clothing for swimming. I put on the bathing suit and noticed that it came from Raoul. I wanted to take it off so much but I promised Erik that I will let him give me swimming lessons. I went back to the bathroom, Erik didn't move a bit. I felt stupid wearing this bathing suit.

"You look beautiful Christine..." those words just melted my heart and I didn't know why

"Thank you Erik..."

I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do. I approached Erik and he spread his arms wide open

"Now Christine step in slowly..."

I did and he caught me in his strong arms. I was never this scared in my whole life.

"Don't let go Erik please..."

"I will never let you go if you don't want to..." he assured me

Everything was beautiful. The lake seems shimmering with the light of a thousand suns. How can that be when we are at the bottom of an Opera house. I didn't care. How can I care in a moment like this? Even though I was freaking out at the thought of drowning, I was really enjoying this. Erik held me tight and yet he was still gentle. We moved towards the deeper end of the lake. I was so scared.

"Don't go there please!" I yelled

"It's alright Christine, just look into my eyes..."

I did and all of the sudden my worries began to leave me. He has the most beautiful eyes even though the other one was discolored I didn't mind, I still of it as beautiful. I never took my eyes of Erik's even when we reached the deepest part.

"This is so beautiful Erik..."

"Thank you very much Christine..."

Took a nice long look at everything then turned around and faced Erik again. Then I noticed something strange... his scars! I ran my hand on them and he sighed as I did so.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked

"Christine i can't tell you..."

"Please? Tell me who did this to you." he simply can't deny me with that tone in my voice

"Well, I have lived an awful childhood Christine. Very awful indeed. Once you have heard this story you won't ask for more." he paused for a long time before continuing "Many people has done this to me. Most of these hideous scars are from my mother." again he paused "m...my m...mother..."

He seemed so scared. I don't want him to feel this way. I have to stop him.

"Erik stop please..." but he just continued anyway

"My own mother never loved me. Whenever she would see me she would beat me up, or slice my flesh with a knife. I didn't understand why she wouldn't just kill me..." we were both crying at that point

"Erik stop please..." I pleade

Then I embraced him, in the water. I was trying to stop his crying. I asked him to stop, but he still told the story. Why would he do that? Why is it that I feel that he would give me anything I ever ask for? Even if it would hurt him he would still do it anyway. Its just then that I realize that Erik has sacrifed so much for me. He loves me so much, that he would die for me. He still wouldn't stop crying.

"Erik it's alright. I'm here, everthing will be fine..."

"How would you know? Nothing in my life is fine. I had suffered my childhood and I will die suffering..."

"Erik, please don't say that. It's not true..."

"Everything that I said is true. And nothing will ever change that..."

How I wanted to stop his cries. I him to stop thinking so low of himself. So I did the only thing that would sure stop him. I cupped his deformed face in my hands and slowly placed my lips against his. It did stop him from talking, but he was still crying. He wasn't crying about his childhood anymore, he was crying tears of joy. Then I felt his hands on my waist and he returned the kiss that I gave him. His tongue entwined with mine. I let out a soft moan that made him moan too. It was then that I realize that I have feelings for him. I love Erik... I love him so much. But I can't tell him now. I just can't. I don't have the strength to tell him. After the kiss, I smiled at Erik and he smiled back, but then his smile turned into a frown when he snapped out of the spell our kiss has given him.

"Erik what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..."

"I was the one that kissed you remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't deserve any of that. How could you give a monster such pleasure?"

"You are not a monster Erik. Please stop thinking so low of yourself. You are a good man, you have filled my life with such music that just makes my spirit soar..."

"A good man? Christine I have killed several men before. I have done so many things that I am not proud of. What makes me a good man?"

"Somehow I know you are. Just please promise me?"

"I promise that I would never say... bad things about myself..." he said angrily

"That wasn't hard was it now?"

"You have no idea..."

I laughed at what he said. We both need a laugh these days. We both know that each of our lives are hard. He didn't teach me how to swim. We just floated there talking about ourselves. How I love spending time with my Erik. When our fingers and toes were starting to turn into raisins, Erik carried me out of the water and draped a towel around me.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all..."

I spent the remainder of the day with Erik. He played for me on his organ. We sang several duets together, until I fell asleep on his shoulder. I felt him scoop my up and place me beneath the covers. Once I heard the door creek, my eyes immedietely shot wide open.

"Erik don't leave..."

"Christine I can't..."

"I won't let you sleep on the floor or that chair again..."

"fine, fine..."

He cannot argue with me. He crawled into the bed and bid me goodnight. I had expected a kiss but then I remembered that he doesn't that I love him. The night was perfect, except for my nightmares. God! I just want them to stop.

_My friends and family were all there. Madame Giry was standing beside Meg who was sitting across my parents... My Parents! My mom and dad were both looking at me. They were all in a circle surrounding me. I turned around to seen who else was there and saw Erik cradling a small child. He walked closer to me, smiling as he played with the tinny fingers of the infant._

_"Congratulations my dear..." My father told me_

_"Christine, sweetheart you have a family now..." my mom said hugging me_

_"I know mother. But you and papa will always be a part of our family..."_

_Then the baby started crying and reaching towards me._

_"Christine, my love. I believe that our child wants you..." Erik said giving me a light kiss on the lips_

_Meg then got up and gazed down at the child that I was holding. The child was perfect, so very beautiful, so much like Erik._

_"Looks like his father..." she said taking aquick glance upon Erik_

_"Well except for the lips, those are Christine's lips I see..." Madame giry said taking a sip from a cup of tea_

_I was so much happy my friends and family were there. My father was alive. But all the happiness was ruined when Raoul inexpectedly came up with a gun and shoots everyone starting with Meg, then Madame Giry, then my mother, then my father, making Erik his last victim._

I woke up from the dream only having Erik carressing my scared little body.

"Christine what's wrong?" he asked worringly

"Just another dream..."

"You dreams are becoming a problem..."

"I know..." I said weakly

"Would you mind telling me the dream?"

"Maybe in the morning. I feel a little lightheaded tonight..."

"Yes, whatever make you happy..."

I snuggled closer to Erik only to have him gasp in the senstation. A few moments later I felt his arms wrap around my body. I wanted to stay with him everynight. I want to be like this everynight. For today I am positively sure that I am in love with Erik.

**I just got my laptop back today. WooHOO! This chapter is a little boring for me. I hate to do this but, I have to make the fop appear in this story again. Maybe the chapter after the next one... Do not forget to give me any ideas, suggestions and your reviews...**


	14. The Letter

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sooooo busy. I can't even review the fanfics I've been reading. Anyway read on...**

**Christine's POV**

Erik has been very busy these days and I don't know why. He would go out in the middle of the night and comeback early in the morning. I have a feeling that he's really tired. He usually gets up around three or four in the morning, but now he gets up at about 11 o'clock. How I pity my angel. It just hurts me when I see him like this. It was near lunchtime and yet he was still asleep. I didn't bother waking him up, he needs the rest. I left my love for awhile to go in his library. I had to admit it that I had been snooping around Erik's library whenever he's either away or asleep. And I had been reading the letters in the "Worst" envelope. Most of his letters is about how his mother beats him and almost kills him. I had no idea that a mother can do that to a child. I know I would never ever do that to mine, even if his disfigurement is much worse that Erik's. There's just one thing in my mind as I read these letter. Why would he write these things? Why would he torture himself writting such horrible memories that should be forgoten. I read the next letter in the envelope.

_March 23 ,1858_

_I thought that running away from my mother can make things better. I thought that the gysies can save me from a life of pain. But I was wrong, for today experienced the worst pain of my life._

_I was kicked, beaten with a piece of wood with a rusty nail, and pushed to the metal bars of my cage. But that was not the pain I was talking about. I'm talking about a pain that my body nor my mind was familair with. The pain that my master did to me._

_It was very early in the morning. Around five o'clock or so when my master came busting open my cage. He smelled of alcohol. He dragged me out of the cage and threw me to the ground. He was holding a knife in his hands. He asked me to follow him where he goes. I couldn't refuse him so I followed him like lost puppy to the woods. We walked a very long time until we reached the middle of the woods. Again he threw me to the ground and held his knife against my flesh. Slicing longs scars to my thin little body. I begged him to stop but things only got worse. He then..._

I never finished the letter because I heard someone opening the door. It was Erik! Oh god! He looked so angry. My once calm angel turned into the devil himself when he saw me reading one of his letters. I was so frightened as he raced over to me and snatched the letter from hands before pinning me down on the wall. I hit the wall with such force that my entire world started spinning.

"What are doing here? You shouldn't be here!" he said angrily

I was in so much pain. Everywhere in my body ached like hell. My wrist were bruised, my head hurts too as if it was cut open or something, my heart ached because my love was causing me this pain but the most painful part is where my baby is suppose to be. I groaned to ive Erik a sign that he was hurting me but he ignored it. I couldn't say a word. How can I when my tears are starting to choke me?

"I lock this place everyday and you just come in and poking your nose into other's privacy!" he said as he choked my neck with his hands

I couldn't breath. I was gasping for air. I've never seen Erik this angry before and it just breaks my heart. What has he to hide from me anyway? Then he starts to shake my whole body violently. But I still love him and I don't know why. This doesn't make my love for him fade, it just made me afraid of him.

"E...E...Erik! P... Please! Stop!" I said with ever breath in my body

"How dare you! You vixen! I let you into my home, gave my bed to you and all I want is a little privacy. And did you gave it to me? No!" he said pulling my hair with his left hand before slamming my head back to the rough wall.

"I'm s...sor...ry"

"You're sorry? SORRY does not take back what you had done!"

"Erik!" I gasped for air "P...please stop. It hurts..."

He took his arms off me when I said those words. Our faces were soaked with tears. I saw shame in Erik'ws eyes. I looked at him for a long time before running back to the bed and cried my eyes out. My whole body ached. My back, arms and wrist were covered with blue qand purple spots. I know that someplace in my body was bleeding because the pillow had some red spots on it. Then Erik came barging in and I buried my face within the pillow and sobbed harder.

"Christine... oh god! What had I done?" he said as he ran his fingers on his hair

I couldn't say a word, I was crying too hard. Not only that I think some of my bone are broken but my heart as well. I love him so much, but this violence is just too much for my heart to handle.

"Are you alright? Please talk to me..."

I felt him place his hand on my back and he began rubbing it. I would have loved it, but I was too scared to feel his touch. I crawled away from him and resume my crying.

"Christine I am very sorry. Please forgive me..."

"I don't want to hear you sorrys anymore!" I said cupping my ears with my hands

When I did so I felt a wetness behind my head. I glanced upon my fingers and saw them dripping with blood.

"Christine you head is bleeding! Oh god!"

I felt Erik pull me up, but I refused to get up. All I want to do now is cry.

"Don't touch me!" I said pushing him away

"Christine we have to stop that bleeding, or else... you...you could die..." he said tearfully

"I would rather die that way!" I yelled

"Christine, what about the baby?"

I almost forgot! I am such a bad mother! How can I put our child's life at risk? I had no choice but to tell Erik treat my bleeding head.

"I...I have to stitch this up. It's really deep..."

"What?"

"Christine I have too."

I always had a fear for needles. That's why I never liked sewing. I gasped as Erik grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the bed. As soon as I got there I tried to stop my crying to make Erik's job easier. He took a bottle of brandy and soaked a clothe with it, after that he took the damp cloth and dabbed it over my bleeding head. How it pains me a lot but I know there is much more pain to come.

"Now Christine, this will hurt a little. Tell me if you want to stop for awhile okay?"

I nodded and he inserted the needle to the back of my head. I stopped the screams that were forming from the back of my throat. Erik apologized after every stitch. When he was done stitching. He grabbed me gently by the shoulder, but I only recoiled from his touch. I lay my head on the pillow pretending to be asleep.

"Christine please talk to me..."

"Erik I want to rest..."

"Just a little while please?" I didn't reply nor looked up to him but he continued "I know you don't want to listen to this but I'm sorry. I know I had hurt you but I..."

"You did more than hurt me!" I yelled placing my hand on my stomach

"Christine forgive me please?"

"I can never forgive you. Erik I trusted you! I..."

I was I about to tell him that I love him but I quickly stopped myself from saying so.

"I... I have to tell you something important." He said

"I want to rest. I'm tired and I'm in the agony..."

"Of course. We can talk afterwards."

He left the room trying hard to not to make a sound. I just want a moment to settle the feeling I have for Erik. I know that I love him. And I know I wasn't angry with him. I was just scared by the way he acted. His behavior today reminded me of the night he raped me. I sobbed in my hands. How I sobbed for my Erik to stop doing this. I want to start a new life with him. A life with no sadness nor violence, a life where he could live like a normal person. It took about a few hours to calm myself down. Erik entered the room in his night clothes with a glass of water.

"Christine I have some water here for you..." he said

I still couldn't say a word to him. I turned my face away from him, then he placed his hand on my shoulder. I gasped in fear causing him to take his hand back. My heart was racing a mile minute. I was waiting for Erik to hurt me again but he never did.

"Christine, I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that to me?"

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't know what went through me. I mean it's like a natural reaction for me..."

"Why?"

"When I was a child Christine, I kept my feeling bottled up inside. When I finally couldn't take it, I let my anger guide towards the wrong path."

"Erik, I'm sorry..."

"For what? You've done nothing wrong to me..."

"But I have. I went to your private library and read those letters in the two envelopes..."

"All of them..."

"Not all of them..."

"Good..." I noticed him sweating

"Erik what's wrong?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned of..."

"It's that letter you took away from me right?"

"Yes it is and I rather not talk about it..."

"Erik I haven't read the rest of it, please tell me..."

"No Christine, there's a reason why it was one of the worst..."

"Tell me..."

He could never deny me. Oh I love him so much. I know he loves me too but I just can't get the strength to tell him. But I will, one day perhaps. Erik told the story with tearful eyes. How I wanted to stop him but I didn't because I was too curious.

"I told you before that I had the worst childhood anyone could possibly endure. This is absolutely the worst memory I have. You see, one day my master asked me to follow him to the woods. The woods..." he drifted of for a few moments before starting again "He slammed me against a... a tree. I was then whipped and cut with a knife. Then...then he took off my clothes. Then...then he did the same to himself. Then..."

"Erik you can stop now..." I cut him off before he gets another heart attack.

I had no idea. He was raped, when he was just a little boy. My god I just can't bear it. Now he was crying like me earlier. I caressed his body ever so gently to make him feel that he is not alone. That I will stay with him forever. Something just bothers my mind though, Why would he want to torture himself in writing his worst memories?

"Why would you write down such a thing?"

"Because I believe that one day I would laugh at it when I become happy with my life, but unfortunately that day never came..."

"It will soon..." I cooed in his ear

"Do you think so?"

"I know so..."

"Oh thank you Christine. I... I have trying to tell you something earlier..."

"Yeah right. What is it?"

"I found a place for us to stay in..."

"Stay in? What? Wait! We're moving?"

"Yes we are. I figured you and I and especially the baby need some fresh air and a nicer environment."

"But Erik, I love it here."

"You do? What is there to love in this dark and lonely place?"

"The music that fills the air..." I whispered

"I assure you, we will get a place with a piano." he laughed

"Well okay. Where is it anyway?"

"New York. In this place called Coney Island."

"Coney Island?"

"Yes, I heard that it has a beach and is filled with amusement park and freaks..."

"Freaks?"

"Yes, freaks. Just think about it Christine. I can work for you and the child. And I would fit it..."

I never realized how Erik wanted to fit in once in awhile. This is perfect, I could be away from Raoul and closer to my Erik.

"Sound perfect! When are we going?"

"In a week or so. We have to get our things ready."

"Oh Erik this is so exciting!"

"Thank you Christine. You don't know how much this means for me." he said hugging me lightly

Then all of a sudden he went out of the room. I tried to chase him but I was still pain so I just called for him. I didn't want him to go yet. I want to sleep in his embrace again.

"Erik stay here please?"

"Oh Christine, not again..."

"Please?"

Again he couldn't deny me. I crawled in the sheets and turned to me to say goodnight. I grabbed his hands and guided them to my stomach. I was so happy. Not only was I sleeping in my loves embrace but our baby is with us too. For once in a very long time, I felt that I have a family.

**To all the Raoul haters out there I warn you that maybe in the next chapter he will make an appearance. Next chapter will be in Erik's POV. So tune in. Review and suggest please?**


	15. Fight and Fire

**O****k chapter fifteen! Read it! Love it!**

**Erik's POV**

Christine agreed! How I wanted to kiss her passionately when she said that. I just stopped myself from doing so. I was packing up my books, Christine was helping me. She was working on the other side of the shelf. We were making our way to the center. Every few minutes I would glance upon her beauty. She must have sensed what I was doing because she too glanced upon me and blushed. Then we both looked away and continued our work. I got to stop looking at her. I have a really unhealthy addiction on staring at her. I do everytime, well except if she's either with that De Chagny boy or if she doesn't have any clothes on.

We were down to the last few books then I realized something, we hadn't said a word to each other since we came here to pack up the books. I was thinking how to start a conversation with her and then as if God was listening to me Christine and I both grabbed on the same book at the same time, causing my hand to rest upon hers. I took my hand away thinking that she does not want my hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No Erik it's okay. Don't apologize." What she said surprised me

Did she like having my hand on hers? How I wanted to ask her. But then I realized that I am a hideous monster and she... oh she was an angel... fallen from heaven... There was an awkward silence between us good thing Christine decided to break it.

"Okay so the books are done. What else is there?"

"Besides our personal things. I think its all done."

She walked over to the piano that I decided to leave behind. She ran her fingers over the keys then finally said something.

"I will miss this..." she said full of sorrow

"I know. I will too..."

"You know Erik you haven't exactly played for me on this piano, you always play on the organ..."

"Yes, it is just because this piano is very rare and old. This was once a piano from the orchestra but when they got the new piano, which I think is badly tuned they discarded this. I found it and brought it here..."

"By yourself?" she asked

"Yes, by myself. I repaired it and then polished it and it looks good as new."

I can see in her eyes that she was very curious on how I got this here by myself in one piece. It wasn't easy, so I decided not to tell her how it took a miserable five hours just to get it on the other side of the lake and the gondola keeps on sinkng so I had to row fast before the traps eat me up.

"Play for me, please?" she begged

"I'd rather not. I will miss it more than ever if did that..." I answered

"Erik please? For me?"

Why do obey her every whim? For once I would like to refuse. But I can't, I simply can't. I couldn't never refuse. I would do anything just to make her happy, even if it was to for me to die, I would gladly take my sword and stab myself and die with a smile on my face.

"Well, if you want to..."

I started playing the song I sang for her when I first brought her down here. That song was the most beautiful piece I had ever written. And that song has a lot of meaning to it. I was asking her to stay with me in this cold and dark place. I was asking her to love me, to sing for me and to help me make "The Music of the Night".

I was writing an opera just for her and I was thinking of some plan to scare the managers to play my opera but that's all in the past. I have more important things to do now and one of those things is to get Christine to Manhattan safely. But I am still writing the opera and one day I will finish it.

"Oh Erik this song is just so beautiful..."

"Thank you..."

"Everything you write is very beautiful..."

That's when I realized it. Christine said so herself. Everything I write is beautiful and she was right. My mind is the only beautiful thing about me. And it's not purely beautiful. A part of it is as beautiful as my beloved Christine and another part of it is as twisted as my grotesque face.

Finally the day came. We were already packed up and ready to leave. How I would miss this place. I would miss Madame Giry. And I would miss haunting this Opera House. I never told anyone but its really quite amusing. Scaring people is fun, killing people so that they won't tell anyone who you are is not fun. It actually haunts me at night. But now I've changed, I would only kill if Christine or our child is in danger. I was sitting gazing upon the lake, thinking how many trips will I take to get our belongings to the other side. It's 3' o clock in the morning and the ship does not leave until seven. Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulders. I turned around and grabbed those two hands violently. It was Christine! Oh no!

"Christine I'm sorry you must forgive. I...ah I'm not used to having people touching my shoulders..."

"Erik, it's okay..."

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed. I told you I will wake you up."

"I was just worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Yes you. You should get some rest. Don't forget you'll be carrying all those boxes to the pier."

"I'll sleep on the ship."

"You are so stubborn..." she said but she wasn't angry

She was really worried about me. I have to explain to her that I will be fine. I sat her down on the piano bench before taking a seat beside her. I took her hand and gently massaged them.

"Don't worry about me, okay? You should worry more on yourself and the baby..."

"But I'm not tired." she whined, and she says I'm the stubborn one

"Then get dressed and wait here. I have to get the boxes to the other side of the lake."

"I'll do whatever you say." she said before walking to the bedroom

Once she was out of sight I took some of the boxes and placed them inside the gondola. I rowed to the dock, only thinking of our new life in America. I can go out in broad daylight. I haven't seen the light of day since well, I can't remember. When I got there I placed the boxes on the ground and went back.

As I was rowing back I suddenly had a bad feeling. I can't stop myself from thinking that Christine is hurt. I rowed quickly to get to Christine quickly. When I got there I saw Christine on the floor looking very scared and a man was hovering above her. The man turned around and I immediately knew who he was... it was Raoul.

"So you are real. The Phantom of the Opera!"

"How did you get here? And what are you doing here?" I asked angrily

"Let us just say I got the answers from Giry. And I am here to claim my wife and my unborn child"

"Your child? What makes you think of that Vicomte?"

Then he ripped away my mask and threw it on the floor beside Christine

"Well who would want to sleep with you? You would never get a woman even if you paid her. Let's face it, you could only get one if you molested her."

It was true . It was all true. No one will do such thing with me. And I only fathered Christine's child because of what I did to her.

"Don't listen to him Erik!" Christine yelled from the floor

"It's true, It's all true..." why did I say that? Now the he has an idea that I did raped her

"What was that I heard? It's all true? God you are even more disgusting than what I thought. How could you have done that to my wife?"

"I'm not your wife!" Christine standing up from the floor before Raoul grabs him violently

"Let go of her! Can't you she doesn't love you anymore?"

"Like she loves you more..."

Christine was struggling to get out out his grasp. I could see she was weakening. She could kill herself with what she's doing. It leaves me with no choice but to pull out my sword and threaten him.

"Ooooh I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically "Do you really think I would give up that easily?" he said before pulling out his own sword

He pushed Christine back to the ground and headed towards me. He then lunged the sword towards me and I avoided the blade just in time. He angered me as I angered him. We mashed our blades together making a shrill cling sound. I sliced a part of his shirt as he did so to me, only his came deeper and pieced me stomach. Blood escaped from my cold body. I grew weak and finally collapsing. I heard Christine cried my name as Raoul dragged her out. She kicked, she punched the air to get away from him. I didn't know how she did it, but she got away and crawled next to me.

"Stay away from him!" Christine yelled, she was crying over me

"Come Christine we must be going!"

"I don't love you anymore. I did once, but now I don't."

"You love me Christine! You're mine!"

"I almost lost my baby because of you!" Christine was getting angry

"Now why would do that to my own child?"

"How many times must I tell you Erik is the father?"

"You know Christine, you are not a very good liar. Now let us go and let this beast die alone."

My vision was getting blurry. But I could clearly see that De Chagny boy grab Christine causing her to knee him in a place where a man does not want to be hurt.

"I am not yours to take! Now please leave as be!" she cried

"Well fine if I can't have you, nobody will. Especially that monster of yours. I only wish you good luck for what's to come. If you somehow survive this, i'll be waiting for you..." he yelled before storming out the passageway where Madame Giry usually enters from

Christine was panting hard, but not as hard as me. I couldn't breath. My head feels like it has been cut off, thrown in a middle of a stampede of bulls and sewn back to my body. She walked closer to me and dropped to her knees. She examined my body and tried to figure out how to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god Erik! Are you okay?"

I was about to answer her but then I smelled something like burning wood. It is burning wood! Soon enough the entire lair was filled with smoke. That boy must have set the Opera house on fire. Christine looked afraid. She has to get out now, she must leave me to save herself.

"Chr... Chris...Christine! Leave now! The... the.. Opera house is...is on fire!"

"Raoul must have done this! I won't leave you, I promise."

"Go now!" I yelled with all my might

"Not without you. Listen Erik I have to stitch this up before we go. It will hurt. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with all my life..." I replied

Quickly she took a bottle of brandy and a rag. She soaked the rag with brandy and took of my shirt revealing the large bleeding hole at the side of my stomach. She left me for a moment before coming back with a needle and a thread. She so seemed nervous.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her hands shaking

I nodded and I felt the needle pierce my flesh. I had done this to myself many times already, and it didn't hurt. Either it was because the wound was really deep or Christine is just so inexperienced or may be both. Once it was done my body seemed to be drained of all strength I once had. Our surrounding were on fire. How are we going to escape? Christine should have left me, I am dying anyway.

"Don't worry Erik, we'll get out of here."

It was impossible for us to get out. How I wish I could help my dear angel. I was helpless. The light was fading out of my eyes. I was dying...

**There you go! Like it? I'm soooooo excited! I'm gonna watch Cats in Manila! This is gonna be my first time watching a musical. So wish me luck that I can catch it before it closes. Don't forget to review and/or suggest!**


	16. Our Journey

**Please enjoy this chapter! If you don't enjoy this, well ten hours of writing will just go to waste. *sigh* On with the story!**

**Erik's POV**

I was dying. That was all I remembered. I don't remember getting into any ship nor did I remember how I got here. It was obvious that I had passed out from last night's events. I was laying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The room had a really small bed, a closet, an small enclosed room, probably where the toilet is and a steel bathtub in front of the bed. Our room was anything but beautiful. I can't imagine having to bathe in an exposed area where Christine can see me. Everything seemed mismatched.

For once in a very long time the sun was shining in my eyes, causing me to shield them from the blinding light. I noticed Christine sitting on a chair beside me. She was asleep with her arms crossed. She looked very exhausted. I pulled away the covers from my body only to find that I was shirtless revealing a wound that was tightly wrapped with a piece of cloth. I glanced upon Christine then I saw the lower part of her skirt was torn. She used her skirt to cover up my wounds. I tried to sit up but it only caused me so much pain that I groaned loud enough to wake up Christine.

"Erik you're awake! Thank God!" She said taking my hands in hers

Her smile made up my day even though it hadn't started yet.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" her voice was full of worry

I gestured towards where that De Chagny stabbed me.

"I should clean that up, then you should go back to sleep..."

Without another word, she took a bottle of brandy and soaked a rag with it. I hate brandy I always preferred red wine but my hate for brandy was more than that. If I just didn't have any brandy back then, about two and a half months ago I wouldn't have gotten myself and hurt my precious angel. As soon as the wet rag came in contact with my body I flinched as I felt the stinging pain that seemed to burn like hell. I was glad when it was over, but not so glad when I noticed dark circles under Christine's eyes. She was tired and she needed rest more than me.

"How exactly did we get here Christine?" I asked

"I'm not telling you it was a piece of cake because it wasn't. I'd rather not tell you. You should be free from stress as much as possible..."

"I should be the one telling you that considering you are carrying our child..."

She lowered her head and rubbed her stomach.

"Please tell me. I want to know every detail."

"Every detail?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her tone

"Yes, well that is if you could..."

"Erik I told you it was not easy. It was one of the most difficult things I had ever done in my life. Getting you to the gondola was the easy part but dragging you to the pier was a real pain in the neck, literally. Erik you should have seen it, the Opera House was burned to ashes." she said placing her right hand on her sore neck

"How did you brought all our things here?"

"To tell you the truth, I left most of our things behind. I only got our clothes, a first aid kit and your music. And some other things too."

Good she bought my music. But the only thing I could think of now was how much pain Christine was in.

"I'm sorry..."

"Erik it wasn't your fault..."

"No Christine! You should have left me and saved yourself." I yelled

"I couldn't leave you to die!" she cried

"You are such an idiot! You could have lost the baby!" what I said came harsher than I had meant

"Why are you so ready to die?" her question surprised me, but I already knew the answer

"Christine I have lived through so much pain, beyond any man has ever experienced before. So many bad memories that I wish to forget but couldn't" I said as tears glided down my malformed cheek

"Can you tell me?"

"Have not heard what I had said. I wish to forget them..." I sighed "Besides you already know..."

"I don't know a thing..."

"You have read the letters I had written, have you not?"

"Yes I have read two or three of them, but not all. Please Erik? There is so much a wish to learn about you."

She wants to know my past? Why? Does my hardship during my childhood makes her laugh? Or does she feel pity? Once again I found myself agreeing to her wishes.

"Where will I begin?" I was so embarrassed

"It says in your letter that you ran away from your mother, but Madame Giry said you were sold to those gypsies." my eyes widened and fear entered my body when she said "gypsies"

"I did ran away from her. I was tired from being treated like garbage and being beaten up every single day. I was roaming around the city one morning, then my mother saw me." I cried as the bad memories began to flood my head

"Erik if you want to stop then you can stop now!" she said as she cried with me

"No, you want to know then you will know." I sobbed

"Stop please!" she pleaded

I didn't stop I want her to know me. She only knows me as her angel of music, the Opera Ghost. Well, know she will know that i'm Erik, the miserable and disgusting man.

"As I said my mother saw me. She... she told how ungrateful I was. She pushed me to a dark alley and punched me in the face, leaving me with a black eye." I touched the part where my mother had hurt me "Then she dragged me to gypsy camp. She paid the one in charge to take me away. She said that I will be a great attraction to the circus and she also said that if... if I disobeyed he... sh...should beat me up..."

"Erik stop!" Christine yelled in tears

This time it did stop me, for I knew if I continued further she would cry harder than she already was. Why is she crying? Maybe it's just a part of pregnancy that makes women more emotional, or maybe she did care for me? No it must be the first one, yes it's just her hormones acting up.

"Erik, I'm sorry I...I didn't know..."

"Don't be, you wanted to know... Now you do." I said coldly

"I asked you to stop. Why didn't you stop?"

"I just don't want to answer those questions again. Please don't ask me anymore..."

"Very well. You must be very hungry..."

"Not really..." I lied, I was quite hungry

"Nonsense, here..." she said handing me a bowl of disgusting-looking porridge

It doesn't look appetizing. It was a plain blob of white in the middle of a bowl that looked rarely cleaned. But who was I to argue. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. For some reason I couldn't make my hands do as I wish and get the bowl out of her hands. When I tried it only caused me pain. I groaned at the agony I was in. Christine, being the angel that she was, sat by the side of the small bed and held the spoon before my mouth.

"Here let me help you..." she said with her eyes full of pity

"I can...I can do it by my...myself."

"Let me help you..." she said as she spooned the disgusting porridge in my mouth

It didn't taste as bad as it looked. It didn't have any taste at all. It was like water, thick, blobby water. I finished it quickly so that Christine would stop treating me like a child.

"Now, it wasn't that bad, was it?" she teased

"It was very bad."

"I know it is..."

"Why did you force me to eat it when you know it's really bad?" I said angrily

"Well, I know you wouldn't like eating the meat they had. It looked more disgusting than this sorry excuse for porridge. It was undercooked and it still had blood seeping out of it and not to mention the smell..."

I laughed at what she said, causing her to giggle a bit too. I noticed she had some bruises and cuts on her arms and her dress was very dirty. It had splashes of mud and it had dried blood on it. I was sure that it was my blood that was on her dress. I couldn't imagine how she dragged me here with our belongings. She needed a break from taking care of me, she needs to relax.

"Christine you're mess! Why don't you take a bath and relax a bit." I suggested

"I don't know. What if you need something?"

"I don't really need something right now."

"Can I just do it later?"

"Christine, I don't want your beautiful face to be hidden by all that dirt."

She blushed before agreeing to my demands. That's when I remembered that the bathtub is located in front of the bed. A wave of nervousness suddenly hit my aching body. This may be the reason why Christine didn't want to take a bath.

"Ah... Christine?" I called, as she gathered her things

"Yes, Erik?"

"You don't have to if you really don't want to..."

"Now I'm confused. A few moments ago you want me to clean myself up and now your telling me to not do it?"

"It's just that the bathtub is... er well there." I said pointing to the steel tub

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable then, I will do it some other time..."

She thinks it made me uncomfortable? What about her? Isn't she uncomfortable about me being in the same room with her as she bathed?

"No, you deserve it. I just thought you wouldn't like me here as you bathe. Don't worry I won't look..."

"Thank you Erik..."

I closed my eyes as I heard Christine's clothes falling to the floor. Then I heard a small splash, I assume Christine must be in the water now. How badly I wanted to look. But I know better. In my years of stalking Christine behind the mirror, I had never watched her dress or undress before nor will I ever have the intention of doing so right now. I could feel her eyes burning a hole on my head. There was a huge silence between us, the only sound I can hear was the gushing water from the tub. We stayed like that for a while until I heard her get out of the water and open the closet.

"I'm almost done Erik..."

"Don't worry, I'm not looking..."

I heard her sigh disappointedly as if she was expecting me to do something.

"Okay Erik you can open your eyes now..."

I opened them and saw Christine brushing her wet hair. She was now wearing a pale blue dress. It has lace at the bottom and on her sleeves as well. Other than that, the dress was simple and plain and yet she still looks like a goddess.

"Thank you so much Erik..." she said

"What for?" I asked confusingly

"For giving me privacy..."

"Everyone deserves privacy especially a woman like you..."

"Its just that Raoul... he never did something like that to me before."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I bathe and I ask him to not to look, he peeks...often."

How dare that boy! How could he have the nerve to disrespect Christine like that? She is a woman, a very beautiful woman and she deserves respect. She is not some whore who shows her nude body to any man. I knew that boy was a trouble from the start. So annoying, so self centered. How I hate that spoiled brat!

"How dare he!" I said violently hitting the headboard with my fist, hurting my aching body even more in the process

"Erik are you okay?" she said as she rushed to the bed

"I've been worse..." I said

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me..."

"If you say so. I'm going to roam around the ship if that's alright with you."

"Sure just don't take too long..."

"Fifteen minutes?" she asked

"That will be fine..."

"Goodbye Erik..."

"Bye Christine..."

The last thing I heard was the closing of a door before I fell asleep with all the pain that De Chagney has cost me yesterday. I just hope when we get to America I can be well enough to work.

**Not much action in this chapter. I'm running out of ideas for the next chapters, I have a plot but I just need some syrup in my pancakes. Syrup in my pancakes? Weird... I never say those stuff. Anyway please review and suggest please?**


	17. My Worries

**To DJ Husky... actually I'm half pilipina, but I spent my entire life here so that's about the same. I always thought that I'm the only filipino who likes Phantom and writes fanfictions. I really should proof read these chapters but I'm just to lazy to do it. And no she won't die nor would the baby.**

**And quick thank you to Eriksangelofmusic4ever for the great idea...****So here's the next one**

**Christine's POV**

For days Erik would just lie down on the bed looking bored. He begs me to let him get out of bed, but I refuse to do so. After all, he was the lucky one, he got the bed while I get to sleep on the chair. I didn't mind at all because Erik did the same thing for me in Paris. I gave him some books to read but he said he would rather stare at nothingness than to read the books I brought. No wonder, when I read the books myself I found them to be well... bad. Its almost like the author doesn't know how to write.

"God... these are bad!" I said

"Hate to say I told you so Christine..." he said smiling

He was smiling. How I love his smile. It just melts my heart like ice cream. Then I thought occurred to me. Does Erik like ice cream? If he does what flavor then? Earlier when I got our lunch I saw assorted flavors of ice dream. I was about to ask him but then I figured it was a stupid question to ask to someone like Erik. I love this man with all my heart, so when I heard him groan at the pain he was in I quickly ran to him.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

Nothing was his only reply

"Erik please tell me?"

"I...its so c...cold." he said weakly

I grabbed his hands and they were indeed cold. He was still wearing his mask and wig. Why can't he just take it off? It's only me. Once I took of the mask and the wig, my hand came in contact with his skin. He was very feverish. His temperature was so high and I don't know what to do. I felt scared. What if he dies and its all my fault?

"Oh my god Erik! You have a high fever..."

I covered him with a blanket and ran to get him some water. He needs to stay hydrated. I came back with a pitcher of water and a bag of ice.

"Drink this Erik, it will help..."

"I don't feel so good..." he said as he slowly turned green

I handed him a bucket and he threw up there. I gave him an ice cube and he looked at me with a confused look

"What's this?"

"An Ice cube..."

"Yes, I know what this is but why are you giving me this?" he asked

"Suck on it. It can make you feel a little better."

"I doubt it..."

"Just trust me Erik..." I said as I touched his lips with the ice cube

How I wanted to kiss him passionately right now. But I have to control myself, he could get hurt. And I still don't have the heart to tell him yet that I love him. Maybe in Coney Island? When we are finally settled down? Yes that's the perfect place. I would tell him that I love him in Coney Island and we could start a new life there. But as much as I want to be with my Erik forever, I don't want to marry him, no, not yet. Marriage is not what I want to do now. All I want to do, once we get to New York is to spend my life and love with Erik. I was Raoul's fiancee and things didn't turn out well with us. Deep within my heart, I still love Raoul, not the always busy Vicomte De Chagny nor the maniac who almost killed my Erik, the kind and sweet Raoul. The one who swore he would love me, guard me and guide me. The Raoul who saved my favorite scarf from the water.

The ice did the trick because his face wasn't that green anymore, but he still has that fever. He needs to rest now so his fever can break faster.

"Get some rest Erik..." I said brushing his head with me hand

"It's very early Christine..."

"Do you want your fever to break or not?" I said angrily

"Alright, alright..."

"Good Night Erik..." I teased

"You're lucky I can't stand up or else..." he said as if he was threatening me

"Or else what Erik?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

"What didn't you mean?"

"I was threatening you, I probably scared you..."

"Not really. You need your rest, now go to sleep..."

"Yes, sure..." he said as he slowly closed his eyes

I couldn't sleep. Erik was turning and turning, he was groaning in agony and he was sweating. He was like that the entire night. When midnight came I placed my hand on his head once more. His fever got higher and I still don't know what to do. I couldn't help but cry and think that I will loose him. If he dies our baby won't have a father. If he dies my heart will be forever broken. If he dies I won't have a reason to live. My silent cries turned into loud sobs. Some of my tears came in contact with Erik causing him to wake up. Erik saw me crying and immediately pushed himself to sitting up.

"Christine what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me

"Nothing, go back to rest..." I said pushing him down gently unto the bed

"Can you please tell me?"

"No, I...I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a while..."

I said putting on my red cloak and rushing outside. There weren't much people outside, most of them were probably asleep. I looked out unto the wide sea and thought what was happening to me? I am so confused with my feelings right now. Why am I so worried about Erik? I know that I love him, but I've never been this worried about someone in my entire life, even to Raoul. I wasn't even out for five minutes when I felt two cold hands rest upon my shoulders.

"Christine?"

It was then that I realized it was Erik. Why did he come here? He should be back on the bed. He could hurt himself. I got so angry at him that I yelled at him loud enough to awake all the sleeping passengers on the ship.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GOD! YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!"

"Me? What are YOU doing here? You're almost as sick as me Christine or maybe worse..." I could feel the anger in his voice

"Go back to bed now, before you catch pneumonia. You don't even have a cloak on..."

"I will do what I wish to do!"

"And what is that kill yourself? Erik for goodness sake go back to the room now!"

"You try staying in bed all day!"

"I have stayed in bed all day remember? And I obeyed your every command..."

"I don't need this..." he said as he started walking away from me

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you! Where things make sense."

"Come back here! Erik!"

It all happened very fast. One minute Erik was running away from me then the next minute he was he was hanging from the edge of the ship. I got so scared, but I couldn't let him fall in the cold sea. I ran over him, not caring that I could loose our baby with this stunt. I pulled him up with all my might.

"Erik, try to pull yourself up!"

"I can't. Just let go of me."

"I'm never letting you go until you are safe..."

He was slowly slipping from my fingers and as if God was listening, I suddenly felt strong as ten men. I did the best I can and pulled him up. I pulled him in my embrace and I felt something wet on his abdomen. It was only when I glanced down did I realize his stitches got opened.

"Oh god Erik! Let's go back to our room. I have to stitch that one up again."

"Christine, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be Erik. You're hurt..."

"No, I have to be sorry. Look at your hands."

I did and saw cuts and bruises that were caused by pulling Erik up.

"You're once beautiful hands are now scarred forever...by me" he cried

"It's nothing Erik, I assure you. Stop crying please?"

Once we got back to our room. I washed my hands and took out the first aid kit and the bottle of brandy. I soaked a rag with the brandy and placed it over Erik's wound. And once again I began stitching his wounds. Now I feel that Erik feels much worse than before and I don't know how. When it was done, I let Erik sleep without a shirt on, so the wound would not be irritated.

"I am really sorry Christine..."

"I know you are..."

"I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I know." I whispered in his ear

"You have been so kind to me since we board the ship..."

"Well, without taking care of you, you would most likely be dead by now..."

"Why don't you just let it be..."

"Let it be? Let what be? Let you die? No, I won't let that happen. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I don't know. I just feel you are just messing with faith."

"How can someone mess with faith?"

"I don't know. Ask yourself you've been doing it a lot lately..."

"Messing with faith?" I asked confusingly

"Yes, I mean, what if I was destined to die, when Raoul stabbed me? Or what if I was destined to fall overboard and drown in the water?" his words were burning a whole in my heart

"Please Erik stop saying those lies..." I said

"Lies? They are anything but lies. I was destined to die ever since I was born. At first I wasn't happy at the thought of death but now, now that I have completely accepted that no one is going to love me because of my face, I can kill myself right now. I would rather die than to live another year without a purpose..."

"You have a purpose Erik..."

"Before you, music was my only purpose. I love music so much, but music can't love me. Only people can love people, and yet I'm hardly a man. I'm a monster, a repulsive monster. Then you came to my life and I did everything I could just to make you love me, but you never did... then I did something I'm not really proud of. Thanks to what I had done to you, I can no longer expect you to love me. I have no purpose, not anymore..."

"You have one..." I said taking his hand within mine and pressing it down my pregnant stomach

As I did so, Erik's lit up with happiness but I could see at the back of all that was sorrow.

"You are right Christine. I still have one purpose and that is to protect our child..." he said as his tears fell unto my palms

"Erik?"

"Forgive me for my earlier actions Christine, I didn't know what got over me."

"Well, I think I can forgive you for that since I know how it feels like to stay in room for weeks..."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I promise you I will never let you down!"

"Well, you should go back to sleep Erik..."

"What about you, I can't let you sleep on that chair again, sleep on the bed..."

"Where are you gonna sleep then?"

"On the chair?"

"No, don't Erik, I'll sleep there. You need it more right now..."

"Sleep beside me then..." what he said surprised me

I really, really wanted to. Sleeping beside my angel would be heaven on earth for me. But I can't, besides the bed is only for one person.

"As much as I want to... I...I mean I want to sleep on a bed, we won't fit."

"There is still some room here. I am a very thin man Christine and even though you are with child, you are still fairly thin..." he replied

"Well fine..."

I crawled in the small bed with him. We laid there, facing each other, looking into one another's eyes. I was so overwhelmed by our closeness so I scooted away from him a bit. When I did so I almost fell down. Erik caught me before I fell. Instead of scooting away again I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Don't let go..." I said fearfully

"I won't..."

"Goodnight Erik..."

"Goodnight my angel..."

**So... what do you think? Like it? or Hate it? Either way please review! And please message me if you had some ideas/corrections.**


	18. Dear Old Friends

**Here's the next one! Thanks for the reviews... hope I get some more...**

**Christine's POV**

For days I would do nothing but take care of my angel. He never once disobeyed me after he almost fell into the ocean. I almost never left his side. Every minute of every day we would talk to each other about anything we like. I had nothing much to say but I feel he has much more to say only that he is holding back on me. Well, I guess everything will reveal in time.

I would never forget the day the ship got to New York. Erik and I were sleeping beside each other peacefully when we were both startled by a really loud noise of someone shouting.

"Docking in New York in an hour! I repeat docking in New York in an hour! Passengers please get your things ready!" the man shouted

I got out of bed and helped my Erik sit up.

"I'm glad were almost there!" I said excitedly

"How come?" Erik asked

"For one thing, I'm tired of the food around here..."

"When we get there we should find a hotel to stay in for a week or two and so we could find an apartment to rent..."

"Do we have money?"

"You know Christine as the Opera Ghost, I get twenty thousand francs a month. So, yes we do, but I still have to get a job..."

The thought of him leaving me everyday ached my heart. What would I do all day without him? I would have no one to talk to, I would have no one to embrace when I felt scared. Ever since I got pregnant, I feel scared all the time and I don't know why.

"Christine, what's wrong?" Erik asked

"Nothing. We...ah...should pack up our things and get dressed..."

"Alright..." Erik said not satisfied with my answer

We swiftly packed up our things. Erik, who was still laying down on the bed sorted out his music, putting them neatly in many different leather envelope. He sighed sadly as he put the last part in the envelope and God only knows why. I sat beside Erik,folding and sorting our clothes and putting them in two luggages, one for me and one for him.

I took out a green dress and immediately Erik covered his eyes with his palms. I trusted him enough to dress in the same room as him, heck I can undress before his naked eyes if he wanted to. Our baby is indeed growing, my dress doesn't fit me anymore. When we get to New York I will immediately shop for new clothes but for now, I have to deal with this dress that's very tight around my stomach.

"Okay Erik, I'm done. You can look now..." I said as Erik slowly lowered his palms

"You look beautiful Christine."

I am still not used to being called beautiful everyday. Raoul would only tell me that I'm beautiful either if we're on a date or if he meets me at my dressing room before my performances. But Erik he says that I'm beautiful everyday. I don't really think that I am because whenever I see myself in the mirror I just see a normal girl.

"All my dresses don't fit me anymore..." I said

"Well then, I suggest that when we find a motel we go shopping for some new clothes for you.?"

"That would be nice, but before we worry about my clothing problem you worry about yours first. Do you want me to help you?" how much I wanted to see him even just half naked.

"No, I think I could manage." his answer is so disappointing to me

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to sound like I wanted to help

"Yes I am." another disappointing answer

"Well I'll be outside. I'll be back soon."

I never wanted to leave his side, but who am I to not give him some privacy? As I looked out unto the sea I suddenly thought that I have to tell Erik that I love him sooner or later. I had decided to do it in Coney Island and every second we get closer to our destination. The thought of it made me really nervous. Why am I so nervous? I know Erik loves me, so I'm not nervous about him not loving me back. Maybe I'm worried about his reaction. I've known Erik for many years and I know what happens if he becomes upset. Or maybe I'm worried that he won't let me love him. I stood there trying to think of the perfect way to confess my love for him. Over dinner? No, I can't cook very well. Or just by spitting it out? No, not romantic enough. I have to think of something fast.

I decided to go back to our room, Erik's probably finished by now. Once I was inside I saw Erik having a hard time putting on his shoes. I walked towards him and crouched down to help him. I lovingly slid the shoes on his surprisingly thin feet.

"You know Christine? Coney has a very beautiful beach... would y...you like to go there sometimes? With me?" He asked nervously

This was it. The perfect time to tell Erik I love him. On a romantic picnic on the beach. Now the only thing I need to do is think of a way to tell him.

"Sure I would love to..."

"On Saturday? Before sunset?" that's three days away. Oh my god!

"Saturday it is..."

I helped him up and we both walked out of our room and gazed upon the beauty of the blue waters. Then I saw something that really amazed me, a statue of a lady. It was so big and so beautiful.

"Erik! Erik! Look over there! It's so beautiful..." I said like an excited little girl

"That's the Statue of Liberty Christine. It was gift from France..." he answered

"Really? I don't know that."

"Now you do. Come on let's get our things and get ready to leave this place."

Once we got of the ship big and bulgy guards hogged our way. Those two men shouted at everyone who got off the ship politely but annoyingly.

"Attention passengers! Before you all go and roam around New York you first have to pass the medical inspection. If you are found to be ill or carrying some kind of virus you will be quarantined until you are back to your normal health condition. Gentlemen on the left and the Ladies on the right. We are very sorry to disturb you all but it is a must to protect our beloved home."

I don't want to be apart from Erik, but he assured me that he will find me once its over. I nervously walked where all the women gathered. I took a seat beside a little girl with curly blonde hair who looked as nervous as I am, cuddling a white stuffed bear in her arms. She was probably seven or eight years old. She was crying and wiping her tears away with the bear. She had no one with her so I decided to calm her down a little. So I stood up and crouched to her level.

"Hello..." I said smiling and as I did so she smiled too

"Hi..." she replied shyly

"I'm Christine, what's yours?"

"Brigitta..." she smiled

"Now tell me Brigitta, what are you crying?" I said as softly as I can, not wanting to scare the child

"I can't find my papa. He told me to go here and some doctors will give me a check up and...and he said after that he will find me."

"Then why are you crying then? You're papa said that he would find you."

"There are just to many people. What if he doesn't find me?"

"Don't worry I'll help you..." I aasured the girl

"Really you would?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said as she jump into my arms and hugged me

When she did so she noticed the small bump on my stomach. She then looked at me curiously and asked me

"Christine?"

"Yes Brigitta?""

"Are you having a baby?" she asked as she smiled

"Yes I am." I answered

"Who's the daddy?" her question surprised me

"His name is Erik, he is a great man."

"Where is he?" her questions seems to be endless

"Probably where your papa is..."

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because I know that he will find me..."

"You must really love each other. My papa and mama used to love each other..." she said as she looked upon her bear

"Then what happened?"

"I was suppose to have a little brother now. You see my mama was having a baby. When my brother was born my mama died and a few hours later my brother died too. My papa is a doctor. He said the baby was pre...prema...prema..."

"Premature?" I said to complete her sentence

"Yes, that's the word."

I liked talking to this little girl. She reminded me of myself when I was her age. A daddy's girl, always asking questions, always babbling about things she like, believes anything her father tells her and her hair is exactly like mine except in blonde. The only thing that's missing is a love for music.

"Christine? Can you dance?"

Her question surprised me. Of course I can dance, I'm a ballerina... a pretty bad one.

"I was a ballerina back in Paris. But I'm not pretty good. I sang in the opera house though. I preferred singing."

"My cousin is a great ballerina. I was with her and my aunt earlier but I wanted to find my father so I wandered off and got lost. I'm sure she would have love to meet you."

I wanted to tell this girl how bad it is to wander off like that but I'm not her mother to tell her that. So I just acted nice.

"I would love that too. When we find them you should introduce her to me."

"You said you sang in the opera house, how was it?"

"It was fun. But I don't remember much. I just remember a good feeling after each performance."

"How come?"

"You see, whenever I sing in front of an audience, my spirit takes control so my mind only remembers half of the things I do."

She nodded with a confused look on her face.

When it was our turn to be examined by the doctor she took my hand and dragged me beside her.

"Hello sweetie I'm Ms. Jones and I'll be giving you a short check up before you enjoy New York is that alright?" asked the nice doctor

"Okay..." she replied

"I see you have your mother with you. Don't worry mam after I check if your daughter's alright I..."

"Oh... she's not my daughter." I cut her off

"Forgive me. After her you will be next miss..."

"Daae... and this is Brigitta..." I said

After Ms. Jones said that Brigitta was fine she motioned me to sit down and immediately noticed that I'm pregnant.

"Miss Daae are you with child?" she asked

"Yes I am..."

"So you're married then..."

"Not really..."

"Oh it's your lover's right..."

"He's not my lover."

"I'm sorry Miss Daae I tend to ask lots of questions..."

"I'm fine really..."

"You are a strong woman Miss Daae..."

"How come?"

"Well forgive for meddling in your personal life but if the father is not your lover, was it caused by a rape?"

Tears filled up my eyes as the memory of being hurt by my one and only love surrounded my head. Good thing Brigitta was busy playing with her bear or else she would have heard this adult talk between us.

"Yes it was. But that man who did that to me is now the man that is taking care of me and I love him..."

"I'm sorry again. Now let us see you and you're baby is healthy."

She did a series of tests on me. It was longer than the others. I could sense that Brigitta was getting a little bored. When the doctor finished she looked upon me with serious eyes.

"Miss Daae, you are free from any diseases that's the good news, but I have bad news too... Your baby is not healthy. It's not you it's hereditary. There is a fifty-fifty percent chance that he or she will survive."

I was heartbroken as she said those words. I tried so hard to keep myself from crying.

"Now don't cry. I can let you go in New York. Do you have a doctor?"

"I had one but he lives back in Paris..."

"I'll let you go if you promise that I will be yours and your baby's doctor even if its just temporary."

"Alright..."

"Great, here is the address of the hospital I work in. Hope to see you soon..."

"Thank you so much. Come on Brigitta let's find you're father..."

I grabbed Brigitta's hands tightly so she won't get lost. As she called for her father, I called out for Erik. Finding Erik was easy because of how tall he was.

"There you are Christine, I've been looking everywhere for you."

He noticed the little girl clinging on my arm, looking scared.

"Don't be afraid Brigitta, this is Erik, the man I was talking to you about. Oh Erik this is Brigitta she's lost, I'm helping her find her father..."

"Hello sir..." she said still a little bit scared

"Why do I feel like I know you somehow?"

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered something in my ear.

"Why does he wear the mask?"

"Oh ummm..."

"Brigitta!" A familiar voice of a man yelled

"Brigitta!" I heard two more familiar voice

Then suddenly Brigitta ran up to the arms of a man. But not just any man, Anthony's? Behind him was Madame Giry and Meg. How glad I am to see them again but how do they know Brigitta?

"Papa! You found me!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there sweatheart..."

"Meg! I want you to meet someone! This is Christine, she helped me find you guys."

Meg and I stared at each other for so long before finally hugging.

"Christine, I thought I lost you, in the fire. How are you feeling? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Meg, everything is fine."

"Wait you know each other?" Brigitta asked us both

"Yes Brigitta, in fact all of us were really good friends in Paris." answered Anthony

"Anthony I never knew you had a daughter." I said

"Well so did Meg, she just found out she had a cousin about two weeks ago but Erik knew I had a daughter." replied Anthony

"That's why this girl is so familiar, I saw her once when she was a baby..." Erik said

"What are you all doing here." I asked

"Well Christine, ever since the fire that burned the Opera house. I had no job and so when Anthony came back with this Brigitta we decided to move here. Anthony has a nice house at Coney island. What about you two, were are you going to stay" she asked in her strong french accent

"We just got here, we are looking for a hotel to stay in." Erik said

"No chance Erik, every place in New York is filled. You should stay with us, the house has an extra room."

"That's so kind of you but you have so good to us in the past. We couldn't accept this." I said

"Nonsense. Come on or would you rather spend your night in the streets?"

"Please Christine?" Begged Meg

"Pretty please?""Begged Briggita in the cutest way possible, how could I deny that face?

"Sure why not. " I said finally agreeing

Meg and Brigitta were so happy they jumped up and down as if I agreed to one of our famous slumber parties back in the Opera House. Erik wasn't happy one bit, I held his hand and gave it a little squeeze to calm him down. As we walked to Anthony's House, I still held Erik's hand while I thought of my plan on Saturday.

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've written. You know the usual please review and suggest thing.**


	19. This Moment

**Now that our play/acting contest is over. BTW we lost :'(. I have more time to write... still once a week though. Anyway, here's the next one.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Erik didn't like the idea of staying in Anthony's house. I didn't mind at all its just that I wanted some time with Erik alone. I want to know what Erik likes to eat, his favorite color and other things like that, so I can prepare for our date this saturday. Meg keeps bursting in whenever I get the time to ask Erik. Not that I don't like being with Meg, she is my best friend after all.

"Erik? Can I ask you something?" I started

"Anything Christine..."

And just like that, a knock came from the door of our room.

"Christine! Christine! Are you here?" It was Meg... again

"Yeah, I...I'm here. Just a second." I replied before opening the door and leaving Erik alone in the room

The room Anthony gave us was small but big enough for two people. There was only one bed, so Madame Giry set an extra mattress on the floor, but what she doesn't know is that I'm used to sleeping beside Erik. Madame Giry has been like a mother to both me and Erik. If I told her what my plan was for saturday, she would definitely flip. But what if I told Meg? We were going to go shopping today for some new clothes for me, since almost all my clothes don't fit me anymore. While Erik was off to find a job, I was with Meg walking around Coney Island all day. We used to do this back in Paris, roaming around, buying clothes with our savings, only this time I have no money and she was treating me. I didn't want to but she insisted. We walked in and out of stores trying on clothes, and asking each other how we look.

"Okay Christine this one. I like yellow but..." I cut her off

"But you look like a big corn with that blonde hair of yours..." I said completing her sentence

"You took the words right out of my mouth..."

We always seem to agree on almost everything, but the one thing I know we dissagree on is that she thinks dancing is better than singing.

"Christine this dress looks great on you!" she said as she gave me the white dress

I tried it on and it was so beautiful. It wasn't too tight around my stomach and it was very lacey. This was the dress! The dress I would want to wear on our date! Meg immediately bought it when she saw me in it. Afterwards we went to a diner and ordered our lunch.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and some water..." She told the waitress "Christine, how about you?"

"I'll have the same please..." I said

Meg and I have always been honest with each other. We tell each other secrets and we vow never to tell anyone. I have to tell her that I love Erik. I don't how is she going to react but I really have to.

"Meg, I have a secret. But please don't tell anyone, especially your mother..."

"You know me Christine. My mouth is sealed. I would never tell anyone. Now what is it?" She asked like an excited little girl

"You swear?"

"Yes, come on Christine, The suspense is killing me..."

How to tell her? Slowly saying to her? Or just blurting it out?

"Meg... I...I'm in love!" I blurted

"Really? With who? Christine tell me!"

"With... Erik..." I whispered

"What?" was the only thing she said

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I love him, so much. And I'm going to tell him on saturday..."

"How? He raped you and got you pregnant. How can you love him?" she asked me as if I was a crazy person

"I don't know I just do. He's kind and loving. And I know what he did to me was wrong, but there's just something about him that I love so much. When he kisses me I..."

"Wait! He kisses you?"

"Only twice..."

"Christine don't think that I'm against you. But I just can't believe it."

"Listen Meg, I need some advice. I'm so nervous and saturday is only a few days away."

"He loves you, does he?"

"Yes, as far as I know..."

"Then what are nervous about?"

"I'm nervous about his reaction. And I don't know how to tell him..."

"Don't worry I'll help you, but you know I not much experienced with these things. I'll make you the most beautiful girl in the whole world!"

"Thank you Meg..."

"I'm just curious of one thing though..."

"What is it?" I asked

"Will you marry him? You know when the baby is born?"

"I... um.. no. I love him but I'm just not ready for that yet. When I was engaged to Raoul I felt that I was ready, but things didn't turn out well. I'm only sixteen anyway, I still have time..."

"Alright just curious. Oh Christine I'm so excited, you will be so beautiful once I'm done with you..."

We ate our sandwiches in silence and then we went straight back home. I played with Brigitta and then braided her hair. She looks so much like Meg if she was any older.

"I can see why your Meg's best friend..." the little girl said

"Really? Why?"" I asked as I finished braiding her hair

"You're pretty nice..."

"Well, thank you Brigitta..."

"You're welcome..."

At about five o'clock, Erik came back. He was sweaty and very dirty. Immediately went to him and dust of some of the dirt that was on him.

"Erik what happened? You look like you've been through a tornado."

"I got a job..." he said with a hint of fear in his voice

"What is it? Does it have something to do with mud?" I joked

"Um... no, I...I work as one of the attractions..."

"Magician?" I asked

"Um... yeah magician you can say that..."

I can sense that he was lying to me about something. I was about to ask when he changed the subject.

"So, how was your day?" he asked

"Pleasant actually, she bought me a dress and then we ate lunch..."

"Great..." he said

"You know Erik, you really should take a bath. God knows what will happen to you if your wounds get infected..."

"Yes you're right. I'll be back..."

He took a short shower and was once again back at my side.

"So, should we talk about this saturday?"

"Of course."

"I'll take you at night time. It's less crowded there at night."

"Sure that sounds nice..."

We rarely talked to each other, since most of the time he was at work. I missed him deeply. Saturday came faster than I had expected. Meg indeed stayed true to her word of making me the most beautiful girl in the world. When I look at myself at the mirror, I didn't recognized myself, I saw a very beautiful goddess. When I walked out of Meg's room, Erik saw me and his eyes widened. Erik looked so handsome in his black suit.

"Shall we?" he asked

"Let's go..."

I looked at Meg one last time, who was mouthing "good luck". I mouthed a "thank you" before entwining my arm with Erik's. The night was so beautiful, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. When we reached the beach, we were all alone. It was all so romantic.

"This seems to be a nice spot. Are you hungry..."

"Yes, starving..."

Then, from out nowhere, a picnic basket appeared in his hands. I don't know if he had it with him the whole time, I didn't notice it. He placed a red blanket on the sand, before motioning me to sit. He took out two plates of pasta from the picnic basket and I quickly indulged myself into it. It was so delicious that I finished it rather quickly. Erik handed me a glass of water and a took I few sips.

"Did you like it?" he asked

"Very much. Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did. I had time while Meg took two hours making you look beautiful..."

After he said that my face was so red. Red from blushing and red from the tomato sauce that was on my my chin.

"Here let me get that..." he said as he wiped the tomato sauce away with his fingers

I wanted to kiss him, but I wanted him to kiss me first. After he wiped the sauce on my chin, he gently traced his fingers on my face then on my lips. He leaned in slowly while I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss. then I felt it, his lips against my own, moving to an amazing rhythm that only our hearts can make. Our tongues glided with each other, as if they were dancing. When I moaned he moaned too, when he touches my face, I touch his too. Everything about his moment was perfect and I didn't want any of it to end. But just like everything in the world, it has to end. Erik pulled away, I smiled at him but he looked as if he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." he said as he stood up from the blanket

"Where are you going?"

"I have to clear my mind! I'm sorry..."

He started to walk away. I have to stop him, I have to tell him that I love him. It was now or never...

"I love you!" I shouted

"What did you say?" he said turning back to me

"Erik I'm in love with you." I said as I moved closer to him, only as I did so he backed away

"Christine, don't lie to me now please. I can't take it when you of all people lie to me..." he said as tears formed in his eyes

"I am not lying, about anything. Erik I really do love you..."

"No..no..no you can't love me..." he once again walked away from me

"Where you going now?" I asked

"I told you! I have to clear my mind..."

I didn't bother following him, for he just stood at the other end of the beach and looked out into the water. I have to convince him that every word was true. It was getting late and both me and Erik needs our sleep. I walked towards quietly him only to see him crying.

"She loves me. How can she love me? After what I had done to her. Why did she choose to love me now, when I've completed accepted the fact that she never will? She loves me. How?"

"Because you are the most kind and handsome man I know..." I said startling him

"Christine! How much have you heard?"

"Enough to answer all you questions. Erik I really do love. Everything I had told you is true..."

"Lies! I'm not handsome one bit. I'm a monster, a repulsive monster..."

"Please stop saying that Erik because you are not a monster. A monster is someone who cannot love but you, you love me don't you?"

"How could you love me? With this face?"

"Oh... Erik. I can prove it to you now."

"How?" he asked

"Kiss me..."

He nodded then I took off his mask and pulled him in a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you Erik..."

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment..."

"Me too..."

"I love you too Christine Daae..."

**Nice chapter. Hope I get nice reviews... Anyone who reviews this story is helping a bored little girl, named Rosey hahaha!**


	20. Walking on the Beach

**To my reviewer MarcoHietala'sAngel...I knew it! It was too short! I should have made it longer. I was just so tired, got plenty of homework to do. I'm not mad at you. Thanks for reviewing. It really helped. So here is chapter twenty... a continuation of their romantic date...**

**

* * *

**

**Erik's POV**

She loves me! Christine, my one true love, loves me! I got to be dreaming, but I feel Christine's soft hand within mine. I am not dreaming, everything is real. Everything down from the sand on this beach, up to the kisses Christine had shared with me, everything is real. Everything along with my lies. I had lied to Christine about my job. No one would hire me, even at Coney Island. The only job I can get is being one of the attractions. My job brings back horrible memories of my past, and I know I will have nightmares about that tonight, but I have to do it...for my Christine.

I can't believe it. She is my Christine now and I am her Erik. Together we walked on the beach, sharing many passionate kisses every chance we get.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?" I asked as I cupped her chin with my fingers

"Yes, you have my love." every word she says to just melts my heart

I have to tell her the truth at some point, but not tonight. Tonight is the most wonderful night I had ever had, so I don't want anyone or anything to ruin it. It was only me and her, alone in our own world. Ever since she confessed her love for me, there is a question that's been rocking my mind for hours. How could she she love me? After what I did, she still fell in love with me.

"Christine?"

"Yes, my angel?" she turned to me

"I want to ask you something?" I said as I nervously took her hand

"Anything Erik..."

"How could you love me? After all I have done to you?"

"Erik, please let's forget about that..." she said as tears started to stream down her face

"Oh god! I'm sorry Christine, I made you cry..."

"No, Erik it's not you." She stated "Do you really know why I love you?"

"I don't wish to know why you love me. I want to know how could you love me?"

"Erik that's the same thing..." she said as if she were stalling

"No, there's an enormous difference..."

"Erik, you took care of me, ever since I was a child. Now, I just realized that I had always loved you from the start. I was just to blind to know it..."

"What does that have to do with my question?" I asked confusingly

"You helped me heal from my father's death. You, Erik, are a very kind and loving man."

"Thank you, but..." I started

"What will it take to make you believe me?" she cut me off

"I do believe y..." she cut me off once again

"If I got down on my knees and told you I am yours forever. Will you then believe me and do the same?"

"I don't know, maybe..."

What she did next surprised me. She really got down on her knees and held my hand, massaging my palms. But what really made my heart burst into flames is what she is going to say...

"Erik, I'm yours forever..."

"Get up Christine..." the way I said that sounded cold

"Erik don't be like this..."

"Like what?"

She was probably thinking that I don't want to accept her love, so I did the best thing I could think of. I did exactly what she did earlier. I was on my knees and holding her soft hand.

"I'm yours forever..." I said smiling

"Oh Erik, I love you and I will always love you forever..."

"Me too.." I said as I caressed my love's body

"Erik? Can I ask you a favor..."

"Anything dear..."

"I want us to forget all that happened on that night..." she sighed "I want us to start over. I love you and you love me and I want you to believe that our baby came out of our love. Is that okay?"

"Christine you know that can never be..."

"Please Erik? For me?"

How can I deny her plea. So, as usual I found myself agreeing.

"For you my love, I shall do anything..."

"But before we do, I want to know something and I want a good answer..." her eyes were tearing up again

"What do you want to know Christine?"

If I just knew what she was about to ask me, I could have ran away before she had a chance to breath.

"W...why did you...why did you...rape me?" she asked sobbing in the middle of every word

I stared at her for a very long time and thought of an answer. An answer that would explain everything. An answer that would be enough for her to understand why I did it.

"Christine, you don't know how much pain you and that De Chagney had caused me. When he asked you to marry him on the roof of the opera house and you said yes, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I wanted you, I wanted your undying passion." I paused for awhile to ease up the pain that was forming in my heart.

"Erik?"

"No one has loved me as you have, you were my first at everything when it came to love. My first love, my first kiss, my first girlfriend and my first..." Christine interrupted me at the last word

"Wait, you mean I was your... first?"

"Yes Christine. I wasted my purity on one stupid night. I drunk my head off and ruined your trust in me..." by that time I was crying

"Why Erik? Why?"

"Why? Because I thought I had no other choice. I thought I was losing you. I don't want to lose you Christine. You're my only reason to live. Without you I would have definitely killed myself..."

"Don't say that Erik." she pleaded

"But that's the truth, I would have killed my..."

I knew she didn't like what I was saying, so in order to stop my unending talking she kissed me. When the kissed ended I finally calmed down while Christine held me in her arms.

"Do you still love me?" I asked as she cradled me in her arms

"Of course I do. I was just surprised."

"Surprised? How?"

"I just can't believe that we both lost our purity after one stupid night."

"I thought you wanted to forget everything about?"

"I do, but you know as much as me that we could never forget that..."

"That's what I told you." I replied

"Erik, I'm sorry for... breaking you heart"

"No don't be. I should be the one apologizing..."

"Did you know Erik? Everyday after that night my body hurt like hell. And every night I would dream about it again and again. And whenever anyone comes in contact with me, I gasp because I thought it will happen again. But when I found out that I'm pregnant my nightmares turned into ones of our child and love ones dying. Sometimes it about you and me having a great life together..." she it as if it wasn't a big deal

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know everything about me. I want us to be honest with each other"

She wants us to be honest with each other. She thinks I'm being honest with her. I have to tell her the truth right now or else if she finds out on her own she might go back to hating me.

"Christine, I have something to confess." I asked as my whole body shook nervously

"Erik, your trembling."

"It's my job Christine."

"You're a magician right?"

"Actually, no. Christine I'm sorry I lied to you. I applied as a magician but when my boss tore my mask of he said I could be his new attraction. No one would hire me, you see so I accepted."

"Oh Erik you shouldn't have accepted such a job." she wasn't angry the way she said it

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be? Erik you poor man, you shouldn't have did it. I... I could get a job just please don't do this"

"Absolutely not Christine! I can't have you working in your condition."

"But Erik..."

"No buts! please Christine I don't want to hear about his anymore..."

"Alright Erik, It's your decision."

She looks very upset. Why is she so upset? I didn't mean to let my rage out on her like that.

"Christine, did I did something wrong..."

"No my love. I just can't have you embarrass yourself for me. I don't like seeing you get hurt.."

"Don't worry my angel, I won't get hurt. Think about it Christine, once we get enough money, we can move out of Anthony's house and into our own."

"That does sound nice..." she said as I wiped away her tears

Christine rested her head on my chest. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world next to her kisses. How I wanted to stay in that moment forever. She was listening to my heartbeat, which was very embarrassing because my heart is beating a thousand times a minute. I often wonder how Christine's heart sounds like. I would find out one day, but not now. I brushed her long curly hair with my fingers, feeling the softness of every strand.

"Are you excited Erik?"

"Of what my love?"

"Of being a parent?"

Am I excited? Would I really tell her that I'm not sure if I even want a son or a daughter?

"Well are you?"

"Of course I am, but I'm asking you." she said loosing her patience with me

"I... I'm pretty nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?" she asked

"What if the child doesn't like me? What if he or she looks like me? Or what if the child is ashamed of having me as a father?"

"You worry too much Erik. Let loose a bit."

"How can when the love of my life is always sick because she is carrying my child?"

"I'm not always sick. I'm not sick tonight." she said as if she was keeping something from me

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong. I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine."

"I know you're keeping something from me."

Why does this wonderful night has to be filled with tears. Within seconds my love broke down and sobbed on my chest again. I rubbed her back and tried to make her tell me the reason of her cries.

"Erik, remember when we disembarked? Doctors had to check us up if we carry some kind of virus or something."

How could I forget? I had to remove my mask and wig, so that the doctors can examine me. That was one of the most humiliating moments of my life.

"Yes, I do. Why? Did the doctors told you something bad?"

"Yes Erik, they... they said that our baby is very unhealthy. That... that our baby has a fifty fifty percent chance to survive."

She cried, how she cried. Her cries makes me want to cry too, but I can't I have to be strong for the both of us. I caused this. My bad genes ruined our suppose to be perfect child.

"Christine, Christine..."

"Would you still love me Erik if I lost our baby?"

"Yes I still would, but don't think like that. Our baby will beat the odds and live."

"You really think so Erik?"

"I know so..."

And with that, we packed up and set to leave the beach. Christine's head buried on my shoulder as we walked towards the house. I promised Christine that I would take her here again soon.

**Hey Dudes! Do you like it? I'm sorry if I can update next week, my great grandmother is very sick, so I might be visiting her. Please review and you can send in your ideas, if you like. Oh, and if you notice I use some words often I apologize I'm from a semi English speaking country and I'm not a walking dictionary, I only wish I am...**


	21. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys! I am so sorry guys! I didn't update in a very long time. My mom won't let me use the computer until I get my report card and I just got it and my grades are not bad, in fact their awesome! I'm the smartest in my class! Woohoo! Okay sorry guys... I tend to brag a lot, so I'll stop the bragging and here is the next one. Thanks for all the nice reviews...**

**Christine's POV**

I slept in the arms of my love and I loved every second of it. I loved how he holds me tightly in his strong arms. I loved how his gentle breathing sound like one of the beautiful melodies he has created. It is official... completely in love with Erik. And this is true love, not the love I had with Raoul. I now know why I had loved him. I loved Raoul because I needed him. He said he would protect me and like a small child I believed him.

My love for Erik is the complete opposite of what I feel for Raoul. I need Erik because I love him.

I felt Erik get out of the bed, so I pretended to sleep.

"Christine, I know you're awake..."

How does he do that? He seems to know everything. I never ask him how and never will I ever have the intention of doing so. Heaven knows it would only make me sound like an immature kid.

"Good morning Erik." I said opening my eyes

"Good morning..." he said before walking over to the bed

He kissed my lips gently at first, but as seconds flee by he poured out every ounce of passion into one kiss. I was in paradise, but only for a few seconds when he broke our kiss. Wondering why, I asked him.

"Why did you..." I noticed he was looking at all the bruises that was running down my thighs and surrounding my wrist

"Where did those come from..." he said tracing the bruises that were on my thighs

I didn't want to tell. These bruises came from when he hurt me back then. Up to this date they still won't fade. I won't speak...so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Christine , I am asking you a question. Where did these come from? Answer me! Answer me!..." his tone getting more angry by the minute

He was shaking my body, trying to get an answer from me, but still I won't. I said I want us to forget what happened so we will forget what happened and move on.

"These came from me right?"

I was crying at that point, making it obvious that he was correct. He towards the other side of the room and sobbed quietly.

"I'm a moster... I...I don't deserve to be loved..."

I walked towards him and embraced his body. I forced him to look up to me.

"You are a man Erik, every man deserves to be loved..."

"Not me..."

"Well, I love you. And I think you do deserve it..."

"Christine I..."

"Don't apologize, I forgave you already. Remember?" I said as I helped him stand up

"Have I ever told you, you are the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"Woman? I think I'm stll too young to be called a woman..."

Erik chuckled at what I said. I'm not even eighteen yet, so I can't be a woman. Why is he laughing?

"Christine, a woman is someone who is responsible enough to make her own decisions. You chose to keep our child, instead of getting an abortion like most girls do..."

He kissed my forehead, before rushing over to the dresser and getting out his day clothes.

"Christine, I would love to stay here with you but, I'm going to be late to my job..."

"I don't want you to go Erik. I don't like your job. Please? Can you just stay with me?"

"I can't my love. What would I tell my boss?"

"You can tell him to go to hell for all I care..." I said quietly, but I should have known Erik could hear even the smallest of sounds

"Christine, watch your mouth. He's my boss I can't tell him that..."

"Then just quit! Erik I don't want you to embarass yourself for me..." I pleaded clutching to his arms

He turned around and faced me. Then he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I have to my love..."

Then he continued, gathering up his clothes. But the weird part is that he isn't changing yet. He told me he was going to be late and yet he stood there, like he was waiting for something.

"Um... Christine? Can you um... turn around or um... cover your eyes?"

"Why? Oh! Sorry..."

I turned around and faced the window, wanting to look so badly. Why is Erik so ashamed of changing in front of me. I don't mind at all. I've seen him naked before. Why is he embarrassed now?

"Okay, you can turn around now..."

"Erik?" it was now or never

"Yes, my love?"

"Why don't you just change in front of me? I don't mind..."

"Well would you mind if I watch you change or if I watch you bathing?"

"No, I won't..."

He sighed and continued fixing himself. Why doesn't he want to talk to me? Was it something I said?

"Erik?

"What?" he yelled agrily

Did I really say something that bad to upset him like this?

"Erik, what did I say to make you this angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you..." he said, looking outside the window

"Who are you angry at then?"

"Mostly myself. Christine you must understand. The reason why I don't want to er...change in front of you because I know it will only bring bad memories to you..."

"It won't...I..." before I even finish what I was about to say, pressed one finger to my lips for me to hush up

"You must also understand that these days are the best days I ever had in my whole life, and I have no intention of ruining it..."

I followed him to the what seemed like empty hallway. God I don't want him to leave! When we got near the door, he turned around, cupped my cheeks with his hands and pressed his warm lips upon mine and gave me a long passionate kiss, since we were alone.

"I love you..." I whispered

"As do I my love. I don't want you to worry about me ok? It may be bad for the baby..."

I giggled as I felt him kiss my three month pregnant stomach. It was then that I realize that I haven't had any pains from the child I was carrying since we left France. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but I just go with it. Maybe I could visit Ms. Jones at the hospital she is working in.

I thought, when Erik kissed me, we were all alone. But I was wrong, Madame Giry saw the whole thing. She was looking at me with both a surprised and fascinated face. Boy! I had a lot of explaining to do...

"Christine, would you care to explain what I just saw?" the sound of her voice made me nervous

"Madame, I...I..."

"Well Christine tell me..."

I wasn't embarrassed to tell her that I love Erik. I was just nervous to see how she will react. I mean, I'm like a daughter to her and Erik is like a son. Me having a relationship with Erik would be a very big deal for her.

"You can tell me that you have a relationship with a Erik, you know?"

"Excuse me Madame but, how did you..."

"You two have been acting very funny lately. The extra bed I kept for Erik looks like it's hasn't been slept on."

"Maybe, he fixes it before you enter the room..."

"No, it's too neat for that. And last night, what time have you two arrive?"

I knew I should have told Madame Giry from the beginning. Well, better late than never.

"I love him Madame Giry..."

"I knew it. Christine I know you can't keep your feelings away, I am not asking you to stop loving him but there are some things you need to know on how to love him..."

"How would you know the right way to love him?"

"I've been with him, before you were even born."

She's got a point...

"Now Christine, listen and listen carefully. He is very dangerous."

"That's all in the past Madame..."

"He still can snap at any moment..."

I don't have to hear this. I know how to love my Erik. How dare Madame Giry tell me that my Erik can be dangerous. He's not the Phantom of the Opera anymore, he's just a simple man now. Quickly I scurried to my bedroom and locked the door. I could hear someone knocking on the door, so I thought it was Madame Giry.

"What!" I yelled angrily

"Christine, it's me. Would you please open up?" It was Meg

I opened the door and Meg and Brigitta burst right in. Brigitta started to jump up and down on the bed while Meg and I took seat on the spare one.

"You mother says this bed is too neat, that it looks like it hadn't been slept on..." I laughed'

"Well she's right ain't she? You have been very busy on that bed to bother with this one."

I covered her mouth with both my palms as we both tried to hold back our laughs.

"Are you crazy? There's a little girl here!"

"I know, I know. So have you and Erik been..." she whispered

"Meg I'm pregnant. You know as much as me that I can't. And since when did you want to know everything about my love life?"

"Since my bestfriend found her true love..."

"You really think that Erik is the right one?"

"Well maybe..."

"Maybe?" what does she mean by maybe?

"I mean he is the Phantom of the Opera..."

"Was the Phantom of the Opera..."

"Okay was...nobody's perfect anyway."

"Hey Meg!"

"What?"

"Would you like to come with me for a doctor's check-up?"

"Why don't you take Erik?"

"Because I am sure that he will be at work tomorrow..."

"Sure but only for the morning. I'm applying for a job tomorrow afternoon..."

"What job?"

"Since I'm really good at ballet. I found a theatre around here somewhere that needs some great ballerinas. After seeing their show, I believe I can be their prima ballerina in no time..."

My bestfriend Meg always like to brag how great of a ballerina she is. Some of our room mates back in the Opera House Dormitories find it rather annoying, but I find it funny. Since I had time in the afternoon tomorrow I could surprise Erik and bring him some lunch at work.

"Hey can I come too?" Brigitta asked as she jump of the bed

"Where dear at aunt Christine's check up or at my job application?" Meg asked

"Both! It gets kinda boring here without you two. And I want to watch other ballerinas.."

I never had the idea that this little girl like me. But when she admitted that it gets boring without us, I realized that she is really fond of spending time with us. I only hope my child will be the same with Erik and I...

* * *

**Not much action here maybe in the next one. Again I apologize for not updating in a while. Cross your fingers and hope that I could get another chapter by next week. And I was in a hurry to get this up that I didn't proofread this chapter... Please review!**


	22. The Wrong Words

**Hey guys! It's me. Thank you for all the nice reviews, but one review from daae00 bothered me though. Just to make it clear I am not 11 years old I am 15 years old. I never been raped in my entire life, but researched some reactions but Christine here in this fic has a hidden love for Erik, it is only hidden because she is blinded by Raoul, so that is why she reacts like that. I appreciate you wasting five minutes of your busy life to review, but come on. As I said in the first chapter of this fic I am new to the fanfiction world. I am giving plenty of thought in the characters and especially the story. Please read a bit more and see if you like it or not****. If you don't, please don't review at all...**

**With that being cleared up... Here is the next chapter**

**Christine's POV**

Since Erik got home I've been begging Erik to come with me to the doctor's, but he would say that he is too busy for that. I don't mind Meg coming with me, it's just that I think it will be better if Erik were to be the one that would accompany me. He is the father of my child and he is my lover, it would been better if he was holding my hand as the doctor tell us everything about the child, whether he or she is healthy or not.

"Erik please just this once?" I said clutching on his arm

"Christine, how many times should I say no?"

"But why Erik?"

"I already told you before, I have a job and I don't intend to get fired after only a few days of work..."

"God-dammit Erik, just quit that stupid job already! You don't even have the slightest bit of care for me! I hate you!" I yelled at him

I ran to the other corner of our room, thinking about how angry I am at him. I love him but, can't he just do this one thing for me? My hormones were going crazy. Does he even have the slightest care for me or our child? If he had, he would have done anything to make me happy.

But then, I realized that he has done everything for me. He taught me how to sing, he still loved me after everything that has happened and he is working for me, for us to get a nice home to live in, for our baby to have a happy life. How could I have been so selfish? I turned around and saw Erik ,crying,on his knees. How could I let this happen? I don't want my angel to cry.

Slowly I walked towards him and gently I knelt down behind him and caressed his sobbing body.

"Erik?" I said calmly

"Everything I do is not enough for you is it? What do you want from me Christine? What?" He asked angrily

"All I want is your love..."

"My love? My love! Since the first day we met I have giving you everything, especially my love! Isn't that not enough for you?"

"Erik please I..."

"You what? Are you going to say that you love me? And expect that things would be forgotten? Christine since the day I found out you were pregnant, my life has been a living hell!"

"I hope you don't mean that!" I gasped.

I know it was my fault that he got angry at me but he was the reason I'm pregnant

"Oh Christine I do mean every word of it! I've been breaking my back just to support you. Just so you and our child could have a good life. I haven't any time for myself. To just sit down and write music..."

His anger had calmed down a little. He was right, ever since the day I found out I was pregnant his life became more stressful than ever. He rarely has time for himself because his whole world revolves on me. He doesn't even have time for the thing he loves the best...music.

And I was taking everything away from him. His Happiness...His Freedom.

I was so occupied with my thoughts that I had not realized that Erik stormed out of the house. I was staring at a blank wall, wishing I could see Erik's masked or unmasked face right now...

I have to make things right. I have to apologize to him. It has to be special, something he would never forget. I had decided yesterday that I would visit him during lunch. Maybe we could go to some diner in town? I'm not any good at planning things. Erik was always the one who would surprise me. Maybe I could prepare him lunch? Not really a good idea but I could work my way up.

Still very occupied with my thoughts, I had not noticed that Meg had come in.

"Christine, what's the matter?" she asked as she took my hand

"Nothing..." I said feeling guilty

"Don't tell me its nothing. I heard shouting. What happend? Did Erik hurt you?"

"No, it was I who had hurt him..."

"What do you mean?"

"I was too selfish Meg. I was only thinking about myself, and not him. He loves me so much that he would do just about anything to make me happy..."

"Christine, we both know that I'm no good at giving advice, but maybe I could share something with you..."

I could only nod as Meg closed the door as if not wanting anyone to know what we are talking about.

"This is the story of how my father died..." I could have sworn that her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears, but it was rather hard to believe because Meg had always been so strong.

"Meg you don't have to..."

She told me it was fine but I could sense sorrow in her tone.

"Well, my parents loved each other so much... So much that they were expecting me before they were even married. Mother was thrown out of the Opera house when the other girls found out that their prima ballerina is pregnant, so she stayed with my father. Him, being a poor man had to work day and night for my mother. Mother felt neglected and she thought that father doesn't love her anymore. They got into a huge fight, she told him she hates him, even though it wasn't true and he..." she paused only to wipe her tears

"And what Meg?"

"He committed suicide, he hanged himself..."

She broke down after telling me the story. I pulled her in my arms and she cried on my shoulder. I don't get why she told me this. It made me feel worse than before.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Christine I want you to be happy. Sometimes in a relationship, whether it be a friendly one or an intimate one, the wrong words can make the most disastrous things to happen..."

I sighed thinking she was right. I have to fix this before anything else happens

"You're right Meg. I should go to Erik and apologize right now..."

"What about you're doctor's appointment?"

"Ms. Jones said to come by whenever I can. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright, well I better make breakfast before Brigitta wakes up. Don't tell her I ate all the pancakes please?"

"Don't worry I won't..."

"Are you hungry? I can fry up some eggs..."

"No, no I planning to take Erik to some diner anyway..."

"Are you sure? you're as thin as a stick Christine and that won't be good for the baby won't it?"

"The baby can handle an hour..."

"Well, you say so..."

I put on my cloak and I forgot to thank Madame Giry for it. I looked around to find she was still asleep.

"Meg, tell your mother that I love the cloak she gave me..."

"Mama didn't give a cloak..." she said confusingly

"She did about a month ago..."

"No way, every time she goes shopping I come along..."

"But is she didn't, then who did?"

That was when I realized it. The cloak the I love so much was from my Erik! Why didn't he tell me that it came from him all along? I have to know and soon.

I walked through the cold streets of Coney Island, feeling the coming of winter and soon the rides will be close. I found the place where Erik said he works. It was a small carnival with rusty rides and tents that are full of holes. One of the tents is full of people. Curiously, I went inside the see what the fuss is about. What I saw next shattered my heart in a million tiny pieces. There Erik was, unmasked and people were laughing at him and throwing some fruit at him. A man was wiping him and another man was beating him up with a chair. It was awful! He was crying and his cries makes me cry too. I have to stop everything, so without thinking I ran to him and caressed his bleeding body.

"Erik! Erik! Are you alright? Stop please you're hurting him!" I begged to the audience

"Christine! What are doing here?"

"What is that girl doing there?" I heard a man shout from the back

"The monster has a girl!" another man shouted

"Probably just paid that whore to act as his girl..." this time a woman shouted

Then a few moments later the crowd was throwing stuff at us again. But now, the weren't throwing just fruit, they were throwing garbage, scraps of metal, anything they could get their hands on. Erik stood up took of my cloak and swooshed it in the air. What is he doing? Then all of a sudden a puff of smoke surrounded us and the next thing I knew I was in a tent, a smaller one. There was a chair and a table.

"What are you doing here woman? Did you know I could get fired for that madness you have caused?"

"I'm sorry Erik... I.. I..."I felt a strong pain in my abdomen

I placed my hand on my stomach and screamed. Thanks to that little escapade of mine, my baby is possibly hurt. It had hurt more than before. It was like being shot from the inside. My screams were ear piercing. Erik's face was worried and scared. He took me in his strong arms and started running outside the tent. I couldn't say anything but screams, I couldn't move my body, I couldn't feel anything but pain and I couldn't hear anything but the sound of Erik's heartbeat and his beautiful voice.

Everything in my sight was dim, but I could see that Erik has put on his mask. His eyes were wet and I bet beneath the mask, he was crying... for me. He still loves me after everything. Why? I don't deserve this man. This very kind and handsome man. Blood was running down my thighs. I slowly closed my eyes feeling that me and my baby are close to death. I should the one that dies, not my poor innocent baby. Meg was right, the wrong words can make the most disastrous things to happen.

"Christine, you'll be fine. This I promise."

**Soooo sorry guys! Please don't get mad at me for not updating! Don't blame me, blame our internet connection for acting funny...**


	23. Bad and Good News

**Sorry for the cliffy guys! I don't want to keep you all hanging, so here is the next chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Erik's POV**

My heart was in the worst pain imaginable. Seeing my Christine like this will surely give me nightmares. I will hear her screams, I will see her face, and blood, lots of blood. It was all my fault, if I hadn't got mad at her, if I just let her be mad at me, maybe, just maybe things would have been different. I saw her cringe in pain as I carried her body to the hospital, Anthony had said he works in. I didn't care if the people were staring at me, I just want my Christine to be safe. As I walked in the hospital, no nurse nor doctor stared at me. It was a regular hospital, maybe they are used to freaks like me? Only a few people, who most likely came visit their sick friends were the ones staring at me. Then all of a sudden a woman, maybe a year or two older than Christine rushed to us.

"Oh god! Christine?" the woman said

"How did you know her name?"

"I'm a friend. What happened to her?"

I explained the whole story as some nurses laid Christine down on a bed. I followed them to a room only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Erik! Erik!" it was Anthony!

"Anthony..."

"What are you doing here? Is someone hurt?"

For a doctor, sometimes Anthony can be an idiot.

"Of course someone is hurt! What other reason would I be in a hospital? Sight-seeing?" I yelled in annoyance

"Who's hurt? Don't tell me its my daughter..."

"Actually it's my daughter or son whose hurt..."

"Christine? Where is she?"

I pointed at the door, where the woman, who apparently knows Christine is working on her.

"You sit here. I'll take care of her."

"Can't I come inside, you know to check on her?"

"No, but don't worry Claire Jones is with her, and by far she is one of the greatest doctors who have ever worked here, not to mention she's young."

He gave me a slight pat on the back before barging through the door.

"I'll assist Claire, so don't worry..."

Don't worry? How could he tell me not to worry. I could possibly loose the one person in my life who gives me a reason to wake up every miserable morning. I don't know how many hours I just sat there waiting. How I wanted to be beside her, holding her hand, and telling her everything is alright.

"Everything is alright!" Anthony said as he burst out of the door

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but be careful she may not want to see you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire told me what happened, and I think by the way she was acting earlier, she may be afraid of you..."

Why was she afraid of me? I am angry at her, and I know she knows that because what she did caused me my job. I entered the room and there Christine was with the doctor. Christine was indeed scared, I could see it in her eyes.

"Ah, Mr...?"

"Mulheim" I stated, almost forgetting after years of not saying it

Christine's eyes went from scared to curious, probably because this was the first time she had ever heard my surname, to scared again.

"Mr. Mulheim, well, miss Daae would be fine, for now..."

"For now?"

"Well we have just found out that the umbilical cord is not properly attached, several women experiences this and most cases they would be fine during the second trimester..."

"And in some cases?" she said most cases, what is the other case?

"Now, don't worry Mr. Mulheim the other case is somewhat rare..."

"The other case!" I demanded

"Well, if this continues it can cause a miscarriage. If a miscarriage does not occur, if the baby is ready to be delivered she could loose tremendous amount of blood and may die in the process. Now I advise you that she needs plenty of rest and don't let her get out of bed or else her condition might worsen."

I wish it was the first one. I don't want my Christine to die. If she dies, I'll surely follow afterwards. Even if I am angry at her, and not wanting to talk to her at the moment I still do love her. I don't want to loose her. The doctor left and Christine stayed quiet, obviously we both don't want to talk to each other. How can I talk to her? I'm not only mad of her because he got me fired, because I know the sight of her earlier will torture me in my dreams.

"Erik, I...I'm sorry." she said

"You should know, because of that you got me fired..." I said wanting to shut her up, unfortunately that didn't do the trick

"I...I didn't want to see you like that..."

"Did you think it was any easier to see you loosing half your blood supply?" I snapped at her

She didn't say a word to me.

"I thought so..." I said coldly, causing her to talk back

"I said I was worried about you! I didn't want you to be hurt because of me..."

"No, Christine you are not the reason why they hurt me, the real reason is my face. Believe me I've been through worst with this grotesque face..."

Christine was left speechless. She turned away from me, to act like she's asleep. She's not asleep, I know she does not want to talk to me. A few moments later Anthony came through the door.

"Erik someone want to talk to you..."

"Who is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and led me outside. It was a man, about ten years older than me. He looked like a kind man, but he looks creepy at the same time. He has scaly-looking skin that would make him as much of a freak as me.

"You must be Erik! I'm Dr. Gangle" he said in a creepy voice as he held out his hand

I shook his hand and thought "What in the world does he want?" I don't know him, why does he know me?

"I saw you in the freak show earlier and I..."

"Listen, I don't want any trouble but if you came here to get some gossip about me just so other people can laugh at me, I'll... "

"I assure you that I am not looking for trouble... "

"What do you want then? Make it quick because my..." I paused thinking what should I call Christine

Good thing he interrupted me, because I don't know what will I call Christine. She's not my wife and lover is more suitable for a man. I always call her angel but no one other than us will understand why I call her that.

"How would you be my magician in my park, to open in the summer?"

He must have seen the illusion I performed earlier! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I am being offered a job.

"Do you accept?"

"Of course, but what about in the winter? I have a family Monsieur..."

"You can help close up the park for the season and shove some snow in the area. And if you don't have a place to stay or if you live far away, I have apartments for my workers, they stay there for free..."

I can't believe my ears! I was being offered a job and an apartment! Sure it's not the house I want but I'm just itching to move out of Giry's house. No Madame Giry to nag me with things about Christine, no Meg or Anthony's daughter Brigitta to walk in on Christine and I during one of our intimate kissing sessions. It's not that I don't like having them around, I just wanted to be alone with Christine.

"Are you serious?"

"Is it still a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! I just couldn't believe it!"

"Well if you're ready to move in here's the address..."

He wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I shook his hand and thanked him over and over again.

"Well, I must be going. I don't want your wife to be waiting on you much longer..."

"Oh, she's not my w..."

He was gone before I was able finished my sentence. I returned to the room and saw Christine talking with the doctor named Claire.

"Well Christine, I didn't know you you knew Anthony..."

"We live with them Ms J..."

"No, you're my friend now you should call me by my name, Claire..."

"Okay Claire, well since it's fair you call me Christine so I should call you by your first name..."

"You get plenty of rest, I'll be back later..." she didn't notice me as she went out

I sat on the chair beside the bed still smiling. Christine must be puzzled at the reason why I was in a bad mood earlier and a good mood now.

"Who was that?" she asked

"What?" I said still overjoyed

"Who wanted to talk to you and what was it all about?"

"It was a man, named Dr. Gangle. He saw me do the illusion, and he offered me a job, as a magician."

"Erik, that's great but aren't all the parks closing for winter?"

"Yes they are, but he said I could do some jobs in his park to maintain it during winter. He even offered us an apartment..."

"Erik that's wonderful!"

All the anger I had earlier dissapeared as I got closure to Christine's face. She gently took of my mask and kissed my lips intimately without sitting up. In that one kiss I realized she is sorry for all she had done. Tears were streaming down her perfect cheeks.

"There's no need to cry my love..."

"You still love me?" she asked half smiling

"How could I not love you, when you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world!"

I was making her blush crimson with that compliment. It was true! She is beautiful! How could I stay mad to such beauty? With those beautiful brown eyes of hers? And how can I stay angry at the one person who can see pass my hideousness and love me? I slowly placed my hand on the slight swell on her abdomen.

"How could I not love you, when you are carrying my child? A mama and papa should love each other, it would be weird for the baby if they don't..."

She laughed at my joke. Her laugh was almost as beautiful as her singing voice. I don't know why I love everything about this woman. But, what about her? Does she love everything about me also?

**E0ws pouhz! HoUzxWZ arrzr3 U! JEJEJE! Hahaha! That my dear readers is called jejemon. It's a language that some kids here in the Philippines use in texting or chatting because they think it's cool. Nothing against them but jejemon can ruin the capability of filipino children to express themselves to speak English properly. Okay I just think the language is funny...Can you translate the Jejemon words to English?... Please review this chapter!**


	24. The Choice

**So, I changed the rating back to T because I think this fanfic is no that... inapropriate for younger people, and I've seen worst scenes with the same rating. Sorry again for the late update. School has been crazy these pass few (I mean mean several) weeks. Anyway, this is the new chapter! TADA!**

**Erik's POV**

After a few weeks at the hospital, the doctors said Christine can go. Now we can move to our new flat together. I've seen the building when I left Christine for a few hours to work. It was a small bricked building, with old windows, and an old door with rusty hinges. It wasn't much but we could live here until I have the money to buy us a real house. By the amount of money Dr. Gangle pays me, I think I buy the house by Christmas. That would be a perfect Christmas gift for my Christine!

We walked to our new flat together, even though the doctor told her to stay off her feet. Sometimes she is just so stubborn. So that no harm will be done to the baby, we stopped every few minutes so she can rest a bit. Once we got there, I led her inside and she stared at every inch making me think the she did not like the flat.

"I know it's not much Christine but with a few tweakings and repairs, it will all be good as new." I assured her

"I'm okay with it Erik really..." she said as she went to the kitchen

"By the way, the sink is broken don't use it..." I told her

"Why is the plumbing broken?"

"Oh the plumbing is great..." I said sarcastically

I approached her and touched the sink. I motioned her to back off a bit and I opened the sink. The water was brown and muddy, well at least it improved over time, last time I was here the water was black and had a very, very foul smell.

"I told you the plumbing is great, the water well, not so much..."

She laughed at my joke which caused me to smile. I love her laugh, it sounded like happy music to my ears. I kissed her cheek and led her to the bathroom.

"I like the bathroom..." she said

"It is great isn't, the tiles are beautiful..."

The tiles were designed with rose patterns, reminding me that it has been quite some time when I last gave Christine a rose.

"Is anything broken here?" She asked

"Nothing broken so far..."

"Well apparently this is..." she said gazing at her reflection in the shattered mirror

She stared at the mirror for quite some time as if she was having a flash back. Then I heard her mutter some words

"The mirror... the lake...your lair."

"What?"

"I miss your lair Erik. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen..."

"I know, my love, I miss it too. But now, I think that it is just all ashes now..."

She was still remembering everything about the lair, then all of the sudden she burst into tears.

"Christine? Are you alright? Say something..."

"The lair... the bed... the pain..."

God! Now I know what she's thinking of. She thinking of the night I... raped her. Damn me! I knew she would never forget it! I should kill myself! I can't live a life with her knowing that she has never truly forgiven me, not in her mind anyway. I don't deserve her, she's not meant to be mine. She has always belong to him, the Vicomte. I bet he can give Christine a better life that I. I bet the child would love him more than its real father. Sure he is always drunk but that is just because of me! If I were dead I'm sure he would stop, because I'm the only one he truly fears. If his fear of me taking his precious Christine away would be gone, then I'm sure he would stop right away and be a better husband and father than I.

"Oh god Erik, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry... I..I.." she said wiping of her tears

"Have you truly forgiven me?" I asked

"About what darling?"

"You what I am talking about Christine. Well, have you?"

It was just then when she realized what I was taking about. Her eyes widen and she struggled to speak.

"Of...of course my love. Why wouldn't I? "

"Christine I know that you buried the memory at the back of your mind all this time, but you can't escape a memory..."

She ran out of the bathroom so I chased her, we ended up in our room. I saw on the bed sitting down with a pillow on her lap. I knelt down and took her hands within mine.

"Do you still love him?" I asked sofly

"No, no I don't love him. I loathe him! I love you..."

"Christine, no matter what you say I know that there is still a part you that still..."

"How would you know? How would you know what love is? You had always hid your feelings from the world..."

"I know what love is whenever I look at you. I love you Christine, but knowing you are not happy with me, just makes me break apart. You don't deserve me, you deserve him, he's better for you. I'm not as cruel as I used to be, I'm giving you a chance. Is it him or me?"

"I choose you..." she whispered

"Christine, think about. He can give you a much better life than this. If you chose him rather than me our child has a better future and..."

"How dare you suggest that I pass of our child as his? Erik, I don't want to lie, I couldn't. If I chose him Erik it would kill you, I know it..."

"That's the idea Christine, if I die, he would not drink anymore. His worries are over..."

"I can't be a liar and a murderer. Please Erik stop this your making me nervous..." she said as she cried on my shoulder

"I'm sorry my love, I just can't help but think that I'm forcing you to love me..."

"Never Erik, I have chosen my fate and it is with you, forever."

By the time she finished saying that, I was crying. How can this wonderful woman see past my mask and love me? After I killed a man, after all I have done to her, after she has seen my face, she still loves me.

"Why do you love me Christine? Is it because of the music?"

"No, its not just because of the music, although it does play a big part for us. Because you are a kind, caring and handsome man and because you are different than the rest, you're strange, you're very interesting, you're a genius and..."

"And what Christine?"

"...and I like tall men..." she teased

I chuckled at what she said. Tall men huh?

"You know Christine, I rarely laugh. I think you're the first one who had made me laugh."

"I've heard you laugh before Erik..."

"Yes, after I had cause a great misfortune in others. Nothing like an evil laugh..."

"I love you Erik..."

"I love you too and you know that right?"

She nodded, then I kissed her lips passionately for a very long time. Then when I got tired of kissing her lips, I moved to her neck, kissing her there for the first time. She moaned and told me not to stop. After a few moments I stopped, thinking that it might go to far.

"Erik you were amazing!"

"You were great yourself" I said with a hint of regret

"Is there something bothering you Erik?"

"Christine, promise me, if you feel that we are going to far with our passionate kissing, don't hesitate to stop..."

"Why would I want to stop, I told you, you were amazing."

"Just promise, I feel that whenever I kiss you, I loose control. I don't want to hurt you, not again..."

"You won't hurt me Erik. If you make love to me...I'm sure you won't h..."

"We can't make love, not now. We might hurt the baby if we did. Just please Christine" I said placing my hands on her shoulders "Promise me?"

"Yes Erik..."

"Well, since the bedroom is the only clean and it's the only place where nothing needs to be repaired, you go to rest and I'll fix the sink. When you wake I expect that the sink will be fixed, the flat will be cleaned and dinner is ready on the table..."

"Do you need help? I can cook..." she asked as she tried to get out of bed

"Now Christine the doctors said you have to get plenty of rest. Don't worry about a thing, love..." I reminded her as I pushed her down gently on the pillow

"Well, if you insist..." she said with a hint of sadness to her tone

I went to the kitchen to get things started. I fixed the sink first. When I was fixing it, the mud and dirt got on my shirt. Later, I tidied up the living room a bit, and then started on dinner. I have to admit it, I never really liked cooking, because I never eat when I was alone in my lair, but now, I like it somehow. Maybe just because I was doing it for Christine. I made some pasta, because I know Christine wants to go to Italy and she loves Itallian food. I bought some milk earlier, so Christine can drink it. I had read a book about Pregnant women,what to feed them and such. It said that milk is good for the baby, so it could have stronger bones. Not that I don't already know that.

I went to her room, I mean our room. Our room, we shared a room. We weren't even married yet we shared a room. I couldn't think of anything more innapropriate than two unmmarried people sharing a room, wait I can! Two unmarried people sharing a room and are expectant parents. Yes, that is more innapropriate. I woke her up to tell her dinner is ready.

"Christine, my love wake up..."

"Erik..." a smile formed on her lips

"Dinner is ready my love, and I think you will love it..."

I led her to the kitchen and she gasp at how clean it was, but what she most surprise at was our dinner.

"Erik, how did you know that pasta is my favorite?"

"Let's just say that my years of guarding you in the shadows have paid off..."

"Come on, let's eat."

She looked beautiful, even as she ate like a man who had not eaten in years. She ate more than me, and drank more than me. She is eating for two. She noticed me staring at her and she blushed crimson.

"You know you should blush often, it's a great color for you..."

**Hey guys its me again, apologizing. Here it goes, ahem... sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Please review**


	25. The Perfect Gift

**HELLO! Christmas is almost here! So this chapter is just their preparation for Christmas... PLEASE Enjoy!**

**Christine's POV**

It was snowing harder and harder everyday. I can't help but think that my Erik could catch Pneumonia or Hypothermia. He was shoveling the snow outside, as Dr. Gangle ordered him to. I sit by the window everyday to see Erik working. Somehow he would sense that my eyes are on him, so he would stop for a while and wave to me and I would wave back to him.

It has been two months since we arrived here from Paris, and two months since I have seen Raoul.

Raoul...

When we moved in here, Erik asked me if I still love Raoul. I told him that I loathe Raoul, but I lied. I still do love Raoul, even though he changed so fast, I still have feelings for him. But those feelings are not as strong as the love I have for Erik. My love for Raoul is just like a sister's love for her brother, while my love for Erik is like... is like well I can't put it into words because words diminish its meaning.

The snow outside makes me think of Christmas. Christmas! Oh no I almost forgot! What am I to give Erik? Whatever it is, it needs to be kept secret. How am I to get something for Erik when he wouldn't even let me outside? Maybe I can make something for him? A song perhaps? No, I'm not good with melodies. A poem? No, Erik deserves something better than that. Erik would surely give me something that would take my breath away. So I want something that could take his breath away. Then it hit me! Oh I hope I still have it. I rummaged through my trunk to find the perfect gift for my angel. Then at the very end of the trunk was my father's violin! This would be perfect! I want Erik to have this because of two reasons. One I don't play very well and two this would help Erik see that I have truly accepted his apology, by giving something with sentimental value that once belonged to my father. Oh I hope he would love it!

"Christine? Where are you?"

I quickly hid the violin with the rest of my belongings and went to Erik.

"Erik you're home!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Well, I wouldn't call this a home..." he smiled

"What do you mean?"

"I just wouldn't get used to calling this place a home if I were you..."

"Erik I told you, I'm alright with the flat..."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you..."

"Christine, I have something for you..." he cut me off before I finished my sentence

He brought in a big tree, and a large box filled with all sorts of decorations. This made me happy, since father died I haven't been able to decorate a Christmas tree. Sure in the Opera House they decorated everything elaborately, but we ballerinas don't have time for such things. It was always practice, practice, practice. I don't even know why Meg loves dancing so much, I think it is hard to memorize all the steps when I have my angel of music in my mind. Maybe that's why I'm the worst ballerina in the Opera House. Erik was and is always in my mind.

"I was thinking, since Christmas is near, we should decorate this tree and the rest of the flat..."

"Together?" I asked excitedly

"Of course..."

Erik and I spent the whole day decorating the flat. By the end of the day the flat looked as if a tornado of Christmas decorations hit the place. It looked stunning to my eyes.

"Erik?" I went to the kitchen to see him drinking a glass of water

"Yes?" He asked putting the glass down

"I need help with the star, I can't seem to find it in the box..."

"Right, wait a second, I'll be right back..."

I took a seat on one of the chairs and waited. When Erik returned he had a small white box in his hands and gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked curiously

"Open it and see..." his voice filled with mystery

I opened it and inside the box was an angel. The angel had brown curls and brown eyes. It also has pale skin, and it resembled me?

"Erik did you buy this because it..."

"It was the only one left? Yes I did..."

"So you didn't buy it because it looks like me?"

"What? Let me see?" he said playfully as he took my look alike angel from me

He glanced upon the angel then took a good look at me. He was chuckling so I knew that he did knew that the angel looks like me.

"No, I can't see the resemblance..." he teased

"Erik, I know you are lying..."

"Yes, Christine I _made_ this to resemble you, my love..."

He made this beautiful angel? But how? When? Oh my Erik always surprises me.

"I made during me free time at the workshop and then Dr. Gangle saw me, carving this out of wood. He asked for the drawing of the angel, I gave it to him and you will never guest what happened!"

I have never seen Erik this excited to tell me something. He looked so happy and that smile upon his face made me happy.

"What happened?"

"He promoted me to be the designer of the rides in his park!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"So in the summer you won't be a magician?"

"Yes Christine! I have to admit it I was quite nervous to be a magician..."

"Why would you be nervous Erik? You're great! Everything you do is amazing! All the illusions you do are astounding!"

"I'm nervous with people Christine. What if someone takes my mask off? What if they laugh at me and throw their things at me again?" I could sense a hint of fear in Erik's tone

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore..." I assured him

"You're right, now I get to work indoors."

He leaned forward and gave me a long and passionate kiss. After our long kissing session, he cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"And I can spend more time with you..."

"I love you Erik..."

"As do I..."

He continued kissing me for several minutes. I was surprised when he stopped, he scooped up my body and he spun me playfully but carefully. I was laughing and so was he. I was happy, we were happy. But I can't help but think about Raoul. He used to this to me before, when we were on the roof of the Opera House. Erik stopped when he noticed my sudden change in emotion.

"What the matter my angel? Did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing Erik..." I lied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am..."

How I hate lying to my Erik. Not just because it is being dishonest to him but because he seems to know that I am lying, that makes the guilt more painful.

"What do you for want Christmas Christine?" he changed the subject

What I want for Christmas? What do I want? Well, what I don't want is for Erik go through the trouble to find me the perfect gift.

"I don't want anything..."

"There must be something you want. A necklace, a ring...?" his last word had been barely a whisper

"A what?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing..."

"No Erik, all I want is to be with you..."

"Christine..."

"How about you? What do you want for Christmas?" I asked hoping I got him the perfect gift

"Don't get me anything Christine, for being with you is more than a present to me. Now promise me you won't get me anything..."

"How can I? I'm locked in here for the rest of the winter..." I said pouting a bit

"You are not locked in here. We can go out if you like..." he said taking hold of my hands

"Really Erik? When?"

"Now if you like, remember I promised to buy you some new dresses..."

"Well I suppose we can since my old dresses has begun popping at their seams..."

He laughed at what I had said then he kissed my forehead. How I loved how his kisses just lingers there for several moments.

"Come on Christine get your cloak and..."

"The cloak!" I remembered

"And what of the cloak, my love?"

"You lied to me Erik! You were the one who gave me the cloak and not Madame Giry!"

"I'm sorry Christine..." he apologized

"Why did you lie to me Erik?"

"You hated me Christine, I can't take that. I love you. I love you with all my heart. And to see you suffering and depressed like that, I can't take it. I wanted to make you happy. So I made this, then I realized you won't accept anything from me. That is why I lied to you." I could see a few tears escaping his mask

"No more tears now Erik. I love you and the cloak indeed made me happy. Red is my favorite color..."

"I thought it was Purple?"

"Red, purple, green and blue. I love them all..."

"Well, I like green. Such a hopeful color..."

"Hopeful?"

"That's what it symbolizes Christine..."

He kissed my lips, then we were off. I thought stores would be closed but to my surprise, every store was open. We went to store that had beautiful dresses on display. We were the only ones there. Thank God, the last thing I want is a room full of people. A man about twenty years of age was behind the counter

"Anything you like ma'am?" the man paused as he saw Erik

I looked at the beautiful dresses at the clothes rack, then the man got between Erik and I and introduced himself to me.

"Hello, my name is James and what might this lovely lady's name be?" he said taking hold of my hand

I was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I pulled my hand away. Didn't this man notice that I was with Erik?

"Monsieur, I don't like talking to strangers..." I said shoving him away

"Ah... your french. Well, I introduced my name, so therefore I am not a stranger, Mon Cheri..."

Erik was getting furious at this man, he was clutching his fist to hold back his need to punch this man.

"Excuse me, but we are just here to buy some clothes for my..." Erik said looking at me

"Wife! Wife that's it." I blurted out

Erik's wife? As much as I love that idea, I still don't want to marry anyone, any time soon. After all we are both happy even though we are not married. Maybe one day we could but for now, I can't. I just said that I am Erik's wife, so that this weird man could leave us be.

"Oh, um... your pregnant! I could just ah... leave you both." he said still staring at Erik impolitely

"Monsieur, it is not polite to gawk at people..."

He looked away from us, with a frown, giving me the feeling that he got annoyed by what I told him.

"Thank you Christine..." Erik said

"Don't thank me, some people should know that it is rude to stare at others..."

Erik bought me three dresses a beautiful white one that had a big blue ribbon at the back, a pink one with floral designs all over and the last one was the most elegant. It was made out of green and glossy fabric that was so smooth to touch. It was embroidered with beads at the bottom. As we walked back to our flat I tried to thank Erik.

"Only the best for you my love..." he would say

Erik would always give me the best. He would give me anything I want. I wished that he would like my gift for him. I really would love him to have my father's precious violin because I know he would take great care of it.

**Okay I promise you guys that I would get next chapter up in two days. It's Christmas vacation so I literally don't have anything to do but surf the net, do some facebooking, oh by the way Sofia Escobar, Tim Martin Gleason, Sean MacLaughlin and Derek Andrews accepted my friend request, so I the happiest phan in the world (well, as far as I know) Please review and send in your ideas if you want...**


	26. Christmas

**I am sooooo sorry! I promised the next chapter will be up in two days, but due to crappy internet connection and a busy Christmas, I couldn't update. Anyway Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and please enjoy the chapter... Oh and to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter longer than usual.**

**Erik's POV**

I woke up on Christmas morning in my Christine's embrace. How I love the feeling of her arms caressing my body. Christine was still asleep, I decided not to wake her up since she went to bed at around midnight to wrap presents for Meg, Madame Giry, Anthony and his daughter. We forgot to wrap up their presents on earlier days because, I've been to busy shovelling snow and she was always waiting for me. And when I got home we would forget about them because of our passionate kissing and our wonderfully unending conversations. How I love every moment of it.

I was staring at Christine's sleeping form. She looked like an angel resting upon a cloud. Even as she sleeps she looks stunning. Her curls were scattered all over her pillow, her right arm was draped over my chest while her left hand entwined with my right hand. She was sleeping so peacefully until, a coughed occurred from me. Must be from being outside too much. She stirred and she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Her brown eyes that seems to be more suited for a goddess. I took her hand and placed a kiss to it.

"Merry Christmas Christine..."

"Merry Christmas Erik..."

Then the next thing I knew I was coughing more violently than the last. Christine rubbed my back and looked upon me with such concern.

"Erik are you alright?" oh those eyes, how could I lie to such eyes?

I should be, for it was Christmas. A holiday I had never enjoyed...until now.

"Don't worry about me Christine. I'll be alright. I promise..."

"Alright. Don't forget Madame Giry invited us for lunch and dinner..."

"I think we'll skip dinner, I actually have plans for the two of us..." I smiled

"Really, what kind of plans?" she asked sitting up on our bed

"Well, I thought we have some dinner and I have a surprise for you..."

"What surprise?"

I kissed her forehead to distract her from her curiosity. I didn't think I could do it but I bought the house, before Christmas! I planned a special dinner tonight at our new home. I hope she would like it. But for now, I would give Christine her first gift. I hid the gift underneath the our bed, considering Christine told me she doesn't want anything for Christmas, so I kept it a secret.

"What are you doing Erik?" she asked as I fetch her present under the bed

"I have something for you Christine. I hope you would like..."

"Erik we agreed no presents..."

"We did agree, but what kind of lover will I be if I did not give you anything on Christmas? "

I took her hand and escorted her to the living room. She took a seat on the sofa, and I gave her a box, wrapped in red paper and tied with a gold ribbon. It was my first time to wrap a present so, my wrapping was not very neat. I bought her a gold locket, to replace the one she left in Paris, the one her father gave her. It was designed with a G-clef on the outside and in the inside it has an inscription which I know my Christine would love.

"_Every kind of Music represents something. In our case, it is love..." _she read as she traced the fine detail of the golden locket

"Do you like it?" I asked placing my hands on her milky shoulders

"I don't like it..." I frowned as those words slip from her lips "I love it Erik! It so beautiful!" I gave a sigh of relief

"I knew you would love it..."

"You know what else I love?"

"What else would that be Christine?"

"You, I love you Erik. And because of that love I got you something as well..."

"Christine you promised me. And how did you buy a gift for..." she was gone to our room before I could even finish my sentence

What would she possibly give me? And how did she get a gift for me when I spend all my time watching her even as I shovel the streets? And why would she give me anything at all? I don't even deserve her mere presence in my life, how unworthy am I for such gift from an angel?

"Erik I want you to close your eyes and hold up your hands..." she said as she hid something behind her back

"Alright..." I did just that, I closed my hands and held up both my hands

I felt something cold hit my hands. I opened them to see that I was holding violin case in my hands. I opened it and saw that old yet elegant familiar violin. No, this can't be! This is Christine's father's violin! Why was she giving this to me? This means everything to her.

"No, Christine I can't have this..." I said returning her the violin

"But I want you to have it Erik. You know as well as me that I can't play this thing..."

"I have heard you play it and I thought you sounded heavenly..."

"I can't play like you do. Please Erik accept this, I want you to have this because it means everything to me and you mean everything to me..."

"I don't know Christine, it belongs to your father..."

"It belongs to you now." she paused for a while "Play for me..." she begged

How can I resist her beautiful, pleading eyes? I played for her a tune that suddenly popped inside my head. The music sounded beautiful, as all my music sounds and of course it moved her to tears. My music can move people to tears. I then remembered my opera, "Don Juan Triumphant". I know it can move people to tears, I just have to chance to play it. But I swear somehow, some way it will be played to an audience and it will make everyone cry and my Christine will be the star.

"Erik, that was beautiful..."

"I know..." I said putting down the violin

"Is there something wrong my angel?"

"Nothing my love, I just love my new violin..." I said half lying

I do love the violin, but I know it belonged to her father, Gustave Daae. I don't deserve to have it in my possession. But since this what Christine wants, who am I to give it back to her?

"I knew you would..." she said as she kissed my unmasked cheek

She took off my mask and my wig and she felt every part of my deformity. Her curious hands wandered up and down my face. Then she placed several chaste kisses upon every part of my face. I could have died and gone to heaven at that very moment but I had to give Christine the best Christmas ever.

We ate breakfast together. It was just a simple breakfast some eggs, pancakes because we both know that Madame Giry loves Christmas so much that she cooks enough food to feed a whole town. We waited a few hours before we got ready to got to the Giry's House. Christine wore the green dress I bought for her. On the clothes rack in the store, the dress did look nice but on Christine it looks simply beautiful. She was beautiful, whereas I looked hideous with my black suit, white mask and black wig.

"Erik! Christine! You're here..." Madame Giry exclaimed as she saw us

I handed her the gifts Christine took all night to wrap. I forgot what Christine bought for them, for I just paid for them. Besides, I have my own gift to worry about. And that gift will be given to my Christine tonight. I remembered Christine gave Brigitta her first pointe shoes. The onces she wore when she was about ten. I told her those shoes won't fit the child but she said she will use them when she learns how to dance on pointe.

"Christine where are you?" Meg said as she went out of her bedroom

"Meg! How have you been..." Christine asked as she saw her bestfriend

"Fine. How about you? Oh god Christine you look so...big! How far along are you anyway?"

"I'm fine also and I'm five months along..."

"Then the baby should be kicking by now right?" Brigitta asked as she made her way from the dining room towards Christine

"Where did you learn that?" Christine asked as she smiled at the small child

"From Papa..."

"She's right you know..." Anthony said as he followed his daughter

Anthony was following his daughter around the house. He saw me and waved, he then stopped following daughter and talked to me.

"Ah Erik, Merry Christmas my boy..."

"Merry Christmas Anthony, though I would prefer if you don't call me "boy" because I am positively sure that I am not..."

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?"

"I have plans for Christine and I tonight..."

"Oh... little romance. Dinner together?"

"Yes and a special surpise for her..."

"What kind of surprise Erik?" Christine asked

God she heard us. Good thing I haven't told Anthony everything or else it would have ruined the surprise. Madame Giry called us to sit at the table because lunch was ready. Everything was just too much. Lots of sandwiches, all kinds of salad, chicken, pork, beef anything you can set your mind to was at the table. I didn't eat much, probably because if I ate more I would spend the night throwing up and that's not what I want. What I want is to see Christine's eyes tonight. After lunch, the little girl suggested we open gifts, so they opened our gifts and they gave us their gifts. I wasn't paying attention to what Christine picked out for them and what they had given us for my mind was somewhere else. I stared out the window and thought. What if she does not like it? What if everything is too much? Too little?

"Erik? Are you alright?"

"Yes, How could I not be Christine?"

"If you are sure. Maybe you want to open our gifts?"

"Our gifts?"

"We have three actually, one from Madame Giry, one from Meg and one from Anthony and Brigitta..."

She showed me three gifts wrapped with the same color, red. I can guess that these are all for the baby. Christine handed me one and I slowly pulled of the ribbon and took of the lid of the box. It is for the baby. Some wooden blocks.

"I picked them out..." Brigitta declared proudly

"They're beautiful Brigitta..." Christine replied, giving the child a small peck on the cheek

"I'm sure the baby would love them..." I smiled at the girl

Christine opened the rest of them. Some baby clothes from Meg, who think the baby would be girl. She bought some shirts that could be for a boy or girl and a dress? What if the child is a boy? I try not to think of that girl's madness. Madame Giry made a very,very colorful quilt, at least the baby can use this. After opening all the gifts we thanked them and then we were off.

I took Christine to the beach to see the sunset. I figured this would be a fine start, after all I promised her that I would take her back.

"Erik what is this surprise of yours?" she questioned

"Now, my love you have to wait a bit..." I told her

"But Erik, the sun has set!" she complained

"I know Christine..." I replied

"Is it too special for me to see now?" she asked

"You could say that, if you like it..."

"Oh Erik the suspense is killing me..." she grumbled

"Well, I think we can go now..." I said looking at my watch playfully

I offered her my arm which she took instantly. My heart was beating so fast that it didn't sound like a heart beat at all, almost like humming. We were nearing the place when I took my handkerchief and blindfolded her with it.

"Erik, what's this?"

"Now what kind of surprise would it be without a blindfold..."

She smiled and she gripped my arm tighter. This was it. The house was right in front of us. The only thing I have to do is to take off her blindfold.

"Are you ready Christine?"

"Ready..."

"One the count of three. One, two, three." I held my breath

She gazed upon the red brick, two story house, with either happiness or sadness. She crying, I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or of tears of sorrow.

"Oh Erik, its...its beautiful!"

"Only the best for you, my love..."

"Is this for me?"

"Of course, this is for you and our child..." I stated as I ran my hand on her swollen pregnant belly

"I love you Erik..." she threw her hands on me

"I love you too. Now, we have much to see..."

I took her hand and led her inside the house. It was fully furnished and so was the nursery. I decided that the nursery should be our last stop since she must be hungry with all that waiting. I didn't prepare much. We only had salad and water since I knew that Madame Giry would prepare for more than six people. Besides, I was too nervous to prepare for dinner. I helped her to her seat before I sat across her

"I'm sorry that I could only prepare salad, It was the only thing I could prepare on such quick notice..."

"I understand Erik, I'm still full from what I had for lunch. I'm surprised that you even prepared dinner..."

After we finished our dinner, I showed her around the house. I showed her the piano in the living room, I even played for her for some minutes. After that I showed her our room. Our room was painted with burgundy and it had a for poster bed and a desk for me to work on. When it came to our last stop, the nursery, I covered her eyes and she just giggled as we made our way inside. I uncovered her eyes and then she saw the nursery I mostly built myself.

"Oh Erik, this...this is amazing." she said as a tear streamed on her cheek

She circled the room, as if she is soaking up its beauty. The room was emerald green with purple curtains. On one side of the room was a rocking chair and on the other a white crib I carved by myself. She fingered every little detail of the crib, smiling yet she was crying. I walked towards her then she pulled my body to her embrace. Then I felt a sudden movement in her abdomen.

"Erik did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did..."

"The baby kicked!" she exclaimed

She placed my hands on her stomach and then I felt that light movement again. It felt wonderful. This was no doubt the best Christmas I had in my whole existence.

"What does it feel like? The baby kicking, I mean..."

"It's like a tap and a tickling sensation all together..."

"I think he loves his new room..." Christine said

"He? What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure. But somehow, I think it's a boy. I read somewhere that if your legs get really big and swollen then it's a boy and my legs are swollen..."

"Your legs aren't that swollen, besides don't rely on some stupid tale..."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Her question surprised me. My eyes widened because I did not know what to say. A boy perhaps, so there will be another one to protect my Christine. Or a girl, so I could have little Christine in my life?

"I don't really know Christine..."

"Well, I would like a boy. A little man to help his father, but I would be happy with a girl..."

"I just hope he or she won't look like me..." I said feeling my mask

I felt Christine's hands take off my mask and feel the deformed side of my face. Why is she not disgusted by this?

"I told you Erik, over a hundred times. I will love our child no matter what..."

"I know Christine."

"You know we haven't picked out names yet..." she inquired, changing the subject

"Names?"

"Yes, I was thinking maybe we should name the baby after you, if it's a boy that is..."

"No, please Christine don't do that, for my name is a reminder of my mother's hatred towards me..."

"I'm sorry but I really want to name the baby after someone..."

"Name him after your father, Gustave..."

"Are you sure Erik? I would love to our baby after my father but I just think it would be more appropriate if..."

"Please Christine. How about we compromise? I will name the baby if it's a boy and you can give whatever middle name you like and vice versa if it is a girl..."

"Why do get to name if it is a boy?"

"So you can avoid naming it after me, don't worry I would pick Gustave..." I smiled

"And the girl middle name?"

"Lyra. I love the sound of the lyre..."

"That's beautiful Erik.."

"What name would you pick?" I questioned

"I'm not so sure yet. You said I could pick whatever I want right?"

"Yes, I did..."

"Gustave Erik Mulheim..." she whispered

"Christine..." I pleaded

"Erik that is what I want to name it. You said I can choose anything I like. Well, that is my choice..."

"If that is what you want, I can't argue with that..." I replied sadly

Why would she want to name an angel after a devil like me? I don't deserve this and the little angel she is carrying deserves much more.

"And what about Abigail?" she asked trying to cheer me up

"Abigail?"

"It means 'father's joy'. I love that name and we can nickname her Abby or Gail..."

"Abby is great..."

"Good so we are agreed..."

We shook hands like business men and we both laughed at how crazy shaking hands on agreeing on baby names is. I love Christine, so much. She is my whole life, my soul. And I want, no I need her to be my wife. I would ask her to marry me soon. And she will say say yes, and our lives will be perfect, won't it?

**Again, I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I know Erik suddenly got lots of money but you know designing weird rides for an amusement park is a great job and has its perks. Especially for Erik who is a genius and can design a lovely castle in an hour with his eyes closed. And I know Christine has been pregnant in like forever so stay tuned. Oh and this story will not end when the baby is born. Please review!**


	27. Love and Hate

**Hey! I decided to skip New Year, so that the baby would be out soon. I know it's been like TEN LONG YEARS since I've last updated this fanfic. Please don't be mad at me, school was just too crazy. I joined three quiz bees last January and I ran for student body secretary and I lost. I know what you are all thinking, I'm a geek! I promise to make each chapter longer and update whenever I can. You guys are in luck, because after the final exams are over and I would have nothing to do since its summer! Well except my piano lessons. Oops! Anyway on with the story...**

Christine's POV

I am happy today, and I am uncertain of the reason. Maybe because we just moved in our new house or maybe because Erik, now does his work mostly at home. Or is it because the baby within me kicks every time I would feel bored or lonely whenever Erik is not home. But even when I am in a good mood my baby kicks, to make me even more joyful. I would just be watching Erik draw all these amazing contraptions, then I would feel it again.

Erik was playing the piano, it was so beautiful that I had to close my eyes and stop where I was, which was near the window. No words can describe the song. It isn't even beautiful, no, it is more than that. My child kicked so much that is seemed as though it were applauding its father. It loves music before it is even born. Aw... how cute is that? Then suddenly I felt a small pain coming from within me. It wasn't much but it still hurt that I gasp and placed my hand on the place my baby has kicked. The music suddenly stopped and the pain faded. I glanced upon the piano and found Erik was no longer there. The next thing I knew he was behind me, his hands at my waist. He slowly moved them to my huge tummy and kissed my neck lightly.

"Are you alright my love? I heard you gasp so I stopped playing..."

"I am fine, Erik. The baby just kicked something inside me. Maybe a kidney?"

"Is that normal?" he said rubbing my belly

"Of course it is dear. You know I think the baby loves your playing.."

"She does? Well now I am sure two people appreciates my music..."

"She? I thought you weren't sure if you would like a boy or girl..."

"Well, if you are really serious on giving the child my name as a middle name I would rather have a girl instead."

I chuckled as he rubbed my stomach. I could tell Erik is excited to be a father, but I also know that he feared that he won't be a great father. I am also nervous to become a mother but I know I would try my best and Erik would to.

"I love you Christine, so much. Even though sometimes it hurts..."

"Why would loving me hurt Erik?"

"The thought of a rich and handsome man taking you away always give me pains. I just hurts me to think that someone will take you away from me. I will die Christine, if that ever happens."

"Darling I would never leave you for you are worth more that any rich man."

"Rich and handsome? A perfect man Christine, would you leave me then?"

"I don't care about perfection, besides nobody is perfect. If such person does exist I would still gladly choose the imperfect one. I am sure perfect people's lives are a bit dull."

"You would Christine?"

"Yes, love. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side..."

I was surprised as he turned me around and placed some playful kisses on my hands.

"Do you wish to be with me...always?" he asked in a very mysterious voice

"Yes, till my heart stops beating, it is yours. Heck, even when it stops beating it will always be yours... " I assured him

He smiled. How I love his smile! A smile that can brighten the room. It can make every bad thing disappear for me. Though Erik was trembling. He was nervous for some reason. He closed his eyes and sighed as if letting out all uneasiness he felt.

"I...I want to take you down the beach this afternoon before sunset. Well, that is if you want to come..."

I couldn't believe this! Erik was nervous to take me out, on a date. Why would he be nervous when he knew I would accept his offer anyway? I was standing there looking at him for quite some time now, so he had the idea that I wasn't interested and started to walk away.

"Wait Erik! I would love to. Don't think for the slightest second that I wouldn't want to come with you."

"Excellent. Now, I have to go to Dr. Gangle and deliver him the final designs for the rides. You should freshen up a bit and..."

"But Erik isn't it too cold to go out?"

"Not unless you wear the proper clothing. Speaking of clothing, I have laid down the dress that I wish for you to wear. It is on our bed. Don't forget to put on a scarf..."

"Alright Erik."

"One more thing before I go out, Christine."

"Yes darling?"

I cupped my chin with his hand and brushed my lips with his cold thumb. He pressed his lips on to mine gently at first but as the seconds flew by his kiss became more intimate and then all of a sudden it was gone, leaving my lips longing for more.

"I love you Christine. Stay safe..."

"I love you too Erik. I'll be waiting for you here...

" After another kiss, he left, leaving me at the doorway Is it really possible to miss someone so much even though you've just seen that person a few seconds ago? Well, if it is not then I have experienced the impossible.

"What's the matter with you Christine? You have never been this way before..." A voice in my head asked

"Yes, before he entered my life..." I answered the voice

Was I going crazy? If I am then I don't mind, just as long as my craziness is caused by my very strong affection towards Erik.

I looked up the sky and realized it was nearly sunset. I had just bathe before lunch, so this gives me more time to prepare for our date. Erik said the dress he wanted me to wear was on the bed. I went to our bedroom and saw another beautiful dress. Like all the other dresses Erik has bought for me it was beautiful. This time the dress was black and white lacing at the collar and the bottom. I have always liked lacy dresses, I don't know how Erik knew, but he always knows exactly what I want. Beside the dress was a bonnet. It had black and white ribbons and pink flowers, the inside was also pink and patterned with a floral pattern. I threw the dress on and admired myself at the mirror. Sure I looked like I weigh a thousand pounds but I couldn't help but feel...special? I grabbed my thickest gloves and slid them on my hands. As I promised Erik, I wore a scarf. The last thing I had to do was to fix my hair. I have tried fixing my hair into a bun or into braids before but it only came out a disaster. My curls were just to unmanageable. After a few more tries of vainly putting my hair up, I quit.

"This is hopeless!" I exclaimed

"Christine, just let your hair down. It suits you more..." Erik commented as he stood at the doorway

"Oh Erik, you startled me."

"I am terribly sorry Christine. But it's been a long time and I've seen no improvement..."

"I hate my hair. It is just too curly..."

"Ah Christine, but it one of the many things I love about you. And you are to be wearing the bonnet so if by some miracle you fixed your hair into the way you want, it will still be hidden from people."

"You don't really think I can do this do you?"

He smiled playfully and nodded.

"I think you can do anything you put your heart to but it is almost sun down and we have yet to I have said, let your hair down because it suits you more...''

"You're right."

I hurriedly put on the bonnet and tied the lace below my chin before walking towards Erik. He kissed me on my forehead before offering his arm to me.

"You look absolutely stunning..."

"Thank you my handsome prince..."

I was right of it being cold. It was as if the sea was frozen. But even though the sea was frozen and half of Coney Island was closed every thing is still dazzling.

"We would first watch the sunset first, then I would take you to Dr. Gangle's restaurant."

"He has a restaurant now?"

"Yes, it just opened and the rest of the park will too in spring..."

"What will he name the park..."

"Actually he was asking me that exact question when I delivered the blueprints.

"Why would he ask you? It is his park after all..."

"Well, he feels like I'm his best employee and thinks that the park is half mine..."

"He's giving you half his park?" I asked with disbelief

"I don't quite understand what is going on in that man's head..."

Erik and I went to our favorite spot and watch the beautiful colors of the sunset. We were the only two people watching the sunset. I find this very romantic. When the sun was completely hidden, he led me to a restaurant just a few steps away from our favorite spot. I could tell that Erik had designed it. It was different from all the other restaurants I've seen. It was opened, no walls or so I thought. The walls were glass and the pillars aren't like the Greek styled and straight I have seen in books, no the pillars were carved with wonderful designs and twirled up. All the pillars were curved at the top and meet at the center of the restaurant. It was as if the angels planted a tree in this very spot and cut it,only leaving roots. The only flaw I noticed that there was still no name. How could you open a restaurant with no name?

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Erik. It's amazing what you could think up with that mind of yours..."

"Let's come inside. You're surely freezing..."

It was strange being inside. You can see the snow outside however you do not feel the slightest bit of cold. It was warm and calm. Even with a building full of people, it was still peaceful. A building full of people! It's great that it attracted this much people on its first day but where will we sit.

"I know what you are thinking Christine, just follow me..."

"What I'm thinking? What?"

"Just follow me."

I did and he led me to one of the centre pillar. It was largest amongst all the pillars. Erik pushed one of the flowers in the carving of the stone pillar and it opened revealing a flight of stairs. He took my hand and up we went on the dark stairway. There was no light and to make matters worse the stairs were in a spiral. The only hint of light I see are Erik's eyes. I was beginning to get dizzy when at last we've reached the top. The top was amazing. We surrounded by the same stunning design of the pillars. I looked above and saw the moon, as if there was no roof over our heads, I guess it was made of glass too.

"I love you Erik..."

"Wait this is just the beginning."

"Beginning?"

Then all of a sudden the room went dark, I heard some rumbling then when the lights went on again there in front of me a table filled with fruits, pies and cakes.

"How did that...?"I started

"The magic of Dr. Gangle's workers..."

"I don't understand Erik, why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask, I swear all the confusion will end later..."

He pulled out the chair and motioned me to sit before situating himself in front of me.

"You must be very hungry darling..."

"You're spoiling me in every way possible Erik."

"I just thought, instead of you cooking tonight, why not I take you out and give you a sweet meal..."

"Well, it has been long since I had a slice of pie..."

He placed a slice of apple pie on my plate, that I quickly indulged myself in to. It was absolutely delicious! But I noticed Erik was playing with his slice, his hands were trembling like earlier.

"Are you alright Erik?"

"I must go to the bathroom. Stay here." he muttered

Immediately he ran down the stairs leaving me alone. My pie was all gone so I randomly grabbed something from the fruit bowl. Luckily, I grabbed a strawberry. I wasn't in the mood to eat something large. I nibbled on my strawberry and started to thump the bottom of the table. Making a steady rhythm.

_knock, knock, bam, knock, knock, bam_

Then suddenly something fell from under the table and on to my show. I wish I hadn't broken it. I looked under the table and was relief when I found out it wasn't part of the table. I reached for it and examined it closely. It was a box covered with black velvet. No! Is this what I think it is? I peered down the stairs and still no sign for Erik. Slowly I opened it and revealed a beautiful golden ring. So much detail in one small ring. Vines, roses and a large diamond at the centre. It even sparkles! Why does he have to do this? We already have a happy life together. Why would we need...marriage?

I stuck the box under the table, fearing it may fall off again. I don't want to get married now. I fear that I will be a horrible wife. I barely cook well. He should know that this isn't best for us now. Just only months ago, I was engaged to Raoul. And during out short engagement we fought a lot. From the dress I'd be wearing to where it will be held. We even fought about what kind of food will be served. I wanted a simple wedding while he wanted a grand wedding. All our fights lead to second thoughts. And the final straw was when I found out he was seeing another woman. I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with Erik. I love him too much. I heard some footsteps and grabbed a handful of grapes and pretended I was eating.

"I'm sorry I had to leave dear. I...You look a bit pale Christine..."

"I do? Oh yes, I guess I'm a bit er...nauseous." I lied

"It's my fault I shouldn't have given you too much sweets..."

"No, it...it's not. I was feeling bad earlier. I...I should have told you."

"You do look ill, we should go home before the it gets any colder..." he said with disappointment

"I'm sorry I ruined our date..."

"Nonsense, yours and our child's health should come first..."

I was relieved when Erik did not suspect my lie. I really want to go home, since there is no chance he would propose to me in a not special place. But now that I know what he is planning to do, I should be ready with another lie.

"You should change my love..." he said kissing my hand

"I''l be back in a few moments..."

"I love you Christine and I am glad that you are mine..." his voice sounding so dark and mysterious, so...Phantom

"I am not yours..."

"But in time, Christine" the way he said my name made me shiver "...you will be mine and mine alone, forever..."

That scared me. He was turning into the Phantom again. The dark man who will do anything in his power to get what he wants. He was scaring me again. I thought he left the Phantom behind in Paris. I thought I changed him. I changed in to a nightgown and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, afterwards I grasp my brush and brushed out the tangles in my hair. I placed my hand on my tummy to feel my baby kicking. At least it was trying to make me happy.

"You can inherit any part of Erik, just please not the Phantom part of him. You don't want to frighten you mama, do you?" I cooed

I promised Erik that I would be back. If only I knew what he was planning. If only I knew my the very thing I fret to happen was coming true, I wouldn't have left my room. When I went back to our living room, I noticed it was surrounded by rose petals. There was a circle of rose petals and in the middle was Erik. He was smiling. He motioned me to come to him. He kissed me with so much passion, so much adoration, so much love.

"Erik? What's...?"

He placed a finger to my lips to stop me. He the grabbed my hands and looked at me with his mismatched, blue eyes.

"Christine, earlier I had much to say, but now my breath is taken away by your beauty. I love you and I will love forever."

He knelt on one knee and took out something from his pocket. It was the ring! Oh God!

"I would have done this earlier, but it's now or never. Spend your life with me. End your days with me. Marry me..."

I was in complete shock. How am I to tell him? Can I tell him? I summoned all the courage I had in my body and inhaled.

"Erik, I...no."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

God, he's getting angry. He tightened his grip on my hands. I am sure my hands will be bruised later.

"You love me, I know you do. What do you mean by 'no'?"His voice was getting more furious by the minute.

"Erik, we don't have to get married. It's just a piece of paper, we don't need it..." I spoke softly to calm him down

"A piece of paper to let everyone in this world to know that you are mine and only mine!" he yelled

"I am not yours! You do not own me!" I yelled back at him

"You said in your own words that even when your heart stops beating it will still be mine. Why won't you marry me? Is it because you still love that boy of yours? Even after you've seen him with another woman. Or is it because of my face? You're to good for me?" he growled while shaking me

"Erik, you're scaring me. Please stop!" I cried

"Scaring you? Ah now I know why you don't want to be my wife! You don't want to be the spouse of a rapist, do you?" He shouted

"Darling, please don't shout..." I whimpered

"You do not want to marry me because of what I had done to you! Am I right? Am I right, Christine? Answer me!"

"Please Erik let's talk like human beings..." I pleaded

"Well, the man you love is not a human being! I am a monster!"

"No, Erik no you..."

He dragged me up the stairs and in to our bedroom. Not caring if something might happen to our child. I tripped a couple of times.

"After giving you all you that your little heart desires, this is how you repay me? Am I that horrible? Did the Lord Himself forbade me to have happiness because of my sins?"

He threw on the floor. I felt something broke inside me. Not a bone but my heart. I was sobbing hysterically. Seeing my angel like this, wanting to do nothing more than to hate him. But how could I?

"You will stay here and you will not go out until you decide to marry me..."

He was going to imprison me here? Why would he hurt me this way? My angel, my sweet Erik gone and the Phantom has taken over. His mask and wig were off, maybe they sometime ago. Normally, his deformity does not scare me, but now it does. He closed the door with a huge bang. I was left there, crying, alone and heartbroken. I want to comfort Erik's troubled mind but the door was locked.

I have to escape. I can't be a prisoner here. But how? I can only think of three ways. If Erik opens the door, I could run, but there is an enormous chance he could catch me. I could kick the door down, but Erik would hear the noise and instantly block me from my freedom. The last is a bit risky, I could sneak out the window. I opened the window to see if there is any other safer way to get down. There was a tree just a few inches away from me. I could use the tree to climb down. Should I do this? I was like a cat when I was a child. Raoul and I would climb trees and when play time is over I was too scared to climb down, my father had to get me down with a ladder. What am I thinking? This could harm the child I'm carrying.

I need to have some time alone from Erik. I'm scared of him and I feel so ashamed that I am. I don't understand what I am feeling. I'm confused. I love Erik with all my heart, and yet I am frightened of him. His anger, the way he says my name, the way he bruised my wrist...again, his face, his mask everything about him scared me now. I need someone to talk to. A mother figure. I desperately want to talk to Madame Giry, maybe she could understand me and lighten my heavy heart.

I found a bag the was big enough to accommodate some clothes and other necessities. After I packed my belongings, I fingered the locket Erik had given me on Christmas, just a month ago. How much I wanted to throw it! But somehow I can't. It was a reminder of his music, our music and our love. I peered down to see how high up am I. It wasn't that high but I still could lose my baby if I fell.

"If I lose you, I would never forgive myself. Oh God help me." I placed a hand to my tummy as if waiting some encouragement from my baby

I prayed so that an angel would guide me. I prayed so that my father will give me strength. I sighed and dropped my bag down to the ground, hoping it doesn't make a sound. I was lucky that it didn't. I reached for a branch and stepped on the windowsill. I hopped on a sturdy branch and began to slowly climb down. I almost screamed when the branch I was on cracked a bit. I carefully got of that branch. I sighed in relief as I got to the bottom safely with just a few minor scratches on my legs and arms.

I grabbed my bag and crouched down and scampered away from my house. When I was sure I was out of Erik's sight I walked the rest of the way to Madame Giry's house. I was exhausted by today's events. I was sobbing as I was walking the cold streets in my night-clothes. I didn't feel the cold, I only felt pain from my heart. I got there in what seemed like days. I knocked at door and Meg was the one to open it.

"Christine? What happened? Why are you in the cold? Come in you look lie you're freezing."

She hugged me and I cried on her shoulders.

"There, there everything will be alright." I don't know how long I sobbed on my best friend's shoulders. The only thing I know is that I'll be staying here for a while

**I would have updated two days ago, but our router is broken. So here I am at Starbucks, drinking some **coffee** and nibbling on a cookie. If you're wondering what Erik's deformity looks like, it looks the Las Vegas production's because I like the really red skin. I would say the Mexican production but that really creeps me out cause it oozes yellow gunk. I don't know when will I update the next chapter, maybe this next week, but I can't promise anything. ****Please review nicely!**


	28. Grow Fonder

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Christine's POV**

I was exhausted. All the energy in my body has been drained out completely. I want to sleep. I need to sleep! Even for just a few minutes. But sadly, I can't even blink. Erik was plaguing my mind. His voice still sings in my ears. It comforts me and terrifies me at the same time. Hearing his beautiful and irresistible voice makes me want to go to him and be with him. Hearing his voice also makes me think that maybe Erik may have been controlling my mind to have me to love him. He does have a way with that. He controls me. He has this power over me, to make me obey him. It's like his voice has magical abilities that can control people, especially me. I have never thought of this before. When I was in the Opera, I would miss ballet rehearsals because of him. He would call me and tell me to forget about rehearsals. He said I have to be dedicated to_ our music_. He even told me to not have any relationships with _mortal_ men even though he himself is a mortal, but I didn't know that before. That is the reason why when I hugged Raoul when we met again, I immediately backed away and tried to act cold. But I couldn't, for he was one of my best friends and he was reminding of what the happy times of our childhood.

I heard a knock from the door and heard Madame Giry's voice calling me.

"Christine, it is time for breakfast..." she said

"I'll be down in a few minutes..." I replied tiringly

"Alright, dear..."

When I arrived yesterday Meg was the one who greeted me, a few minutes later Madame Giry saw me sobbing and immediately asked why. I told them everything and they both listened intently. I could tell Madame Giry was worried, not just about me but of Erik as well. She knew Erik isn't himself right now. She knew he could be dangerous when he is angry. Erik shall either kill someone or kill himself. He told me before that he would die if I left him, so I think there is a huge possibility that he would kill himself. I decided to come down to breakfast since I was hopeless on trying to get some rest.

Meg, Madame Giry and Brigitta were all sitting on the table, eating. Meg and Madame Giry were drinking tea while Brigitta had chocolate stain on her upper lip which means she just had some hot chocolate.

"Christine!" the child said as she saw me, she ran towards me and gave me a hug

"Hello Brigitta..." I hugged the child back

"Christine you look tired..." Madame Giry observed

"I'm fine, really I am..."

"If you say so, Christine..." Meg said as she played with her omelette

"I didn't stay up all night..." I protested

"And I never said you did. That came out from your own mouth..." Meg replied

Madame Giry looked at me with such sorrow, such love that only a mother would give her hurting child. I was not her daughter, not even her niece or any sort of relative, but she is the closest thing I have to a mother. She has always treated me like a daughter, the only time she hasn't is during ballet practice when she is cruel towards everyone even to her real daughter, Meg.

"Christine, you should eat and then go back to bed and rest. You and your baby need it..." Madame Giry told me as she pulled out the chair for me

"Madame, please I don't want to be treated like I am a special guest..."

"You are a guest and as you know I treat my guest like this..."

"Alright Madame, thank you."

I had the perfect omelette in front of me. I am always overwhelmed on the fact that Madame Giry cooks as if she has been cooking for a queen. I honestly was not hungry but no one would resist Madame Giry's cooking, besides it is best for my baby if I would eat. Meg knew my mood was a bit low, so she tried having a not Erik related conversation with me. We talked about her job and how the other ballerinas can't keep up with her. We also talked about the trouble we always have when we were back in the Opera House, sneaking out to explore Paris, sneaking back in only to find out that the other ballerinas told Madame Giry. I was starting forget Erik for a while when she bought something up that reminded me of the events of last night.

"So Christine, didn't mother tell that uncle's getting married?" she said as Brigitta left the table to play with in her room

"Anthony? To whom?" I asked trying to remain stoic

"You know that doctor woman he works with?"

"Claire? They're engaged?" I asked, my eyes widened

"Yes, Claire. Apparently they've known each other for a long time, he only told us a few weeks ago."

"Does Brigitta know?" I whispered

"No, not yet. He should probably tell her now, the wedding is in two months..."

"Yes, he probably should..."

"Oh god, I'm very sorry Christine!"

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confusingly

"I forgot, this conversation must have triggered your memories of..."

"Meg, it's alright." I said trying hard not to cry"

"Christine, why? No! I shouldn't be asking..."

"No go ahead ask..."

"It is a bit personal, it is about him..."

"Alright, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Do you still love him?" she questioned eyeing me

I reflected upon it for a while. Do I still love Erik? I am really ashamed to admit that I am still madly in love with Erik. Ashamed and afraid. Ashamed because I haven't learned from my past experience with him and afraid because I fear that I might go back to him and commit this mistake again.

"Yes, I still do..." I whispered

"You tell me you still love him and you are having his child and yet you don't want to marry him? That is just madness, Christine."

"Meg, if you were in my position you would also say no." I answered, trying to hold back my tears

"No Christine, I would say yes, if I truly loved the man."

I can't believe this! How dare she question what I do? I have my own mind, I make my own choices. As I was holding back my tears, I tried to hide my anger. I sighed to calm myself down.

"Remember when Raoul and I were engaged, Meg? We seemed like the perfect couple do we?" I laughed

She nodded her head with confusion.

"I thought so too, until we were making preparations for the wedding. We fought, oh how we fought! He wanted his way no, his mother's way. I was supposed to be wearing a wedding dress, that was worn by all the De Chagney women. It was never washed, because they say the dress gives luck to the families. It is rather big on me too, well was. I didn't want to be wed in a huge, ancient, reeking dress! And that was just one of our problems."

"Christine..."

"I started to doubt my feelings for him. I felt so bad. I felt like I was betraying him. And then I found out that he had interest on another woman, that stopped everything in my world." at that point I was crying

"Christine I..."

"And then Erik came into my life. He cared for me, he loved me and eventually I loved him back. Meg, I didn't want to ruin what we have or rather what we had. Marriage means nothing."

"Christine, I'm sorry I shouldn't have even asked, I knew this would happen. Stop crying and get some rest, alright?" she said, wiping the tears gliding down my cheek

"Alright Meg."

I was on my way back to my room when suddenly Meg called me back. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep on my way back to her.

"Christine?" she called'

"Yes Meg?"

"Absence make the heart grow fonder."

"What do you mean?"

"Get some rest, I'll clean up."

Absence make the heart grow fonder. What does she mean by that? Is Meg really insisting that my love for Erik will grow stronger, because he is away? That I may go back to him shortly, because of the immense love I have for him. Why did she have to tell me that? Now, I can't sleep again. I closed my once again, and I only see Erik. It was as if pictures of Erik were painted at the back of my sleepy eyelids.

"I don't deserve this!" I cried

Erik was the one that hurt me, he should be the one being plagued by images of me. Then I realized, could I have hurt Erik too when he found out I was gone? Maybe that is why I am being punished by such images. My eyes were red, my eyelids are droopy and I am suffering from insomnia. I took one of the pillows and placed it at my feet, maybe that could make me fall asleep.

When I had trouble sleeping Erik would sing or play me a lullaby. Sometimes he would hold me in his arms until I fall asleep. The thought of his arms caressing my body sent lovely shivers down my spine. An the thought of his lips kissing mine passionately makes my heart beat faster. Oh god Christine, what is wrong with you?

I felt my baby kick very softly. I placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed it.

"You must be very tired, you normally don't kick that soft."

I rubbed my stomach and felt another kick from my baby. I remembered just yesterday, when Erik was behind me his hands were feeling my tummy as he laid his chin down on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath and his voice was soft yet it was intoxicating.

I am regretful to say that Meg is right. Absence does make the heart grow ponder.

Then I thought of an idea. If imagining Erik kissing me makes my heart beat faster, why not imagine him singing to me? Just to get myself to sleep. I tried to imagine the last time he had sang to me. That poignant song he sang to me just a few nights ago. I tried to imagine all the breaths he took and all the notes he sang. Eventually sleep started to take over my body. Thank God!

_I was back at our house. It was dark and scary. The only light that illuminated the room was a small candlelight on top of the piano and by the candle was Erik. He was sobbing in his hands and calling out my name._

_"Christine, Christine." he sobbed_

_"I'm here Erik." I tried to say but no voice came out_

_"Without you I will die. Without you I can't bear to live." he said fingering a gun in his hands_

_"No Erik don't." still no voice came out_

_I wanted to hold him, I wanted to snatch the gun out of his hands and I tried. Oh how I tried, but no matter what I do,everything I touch goes right through me. I was like a ghost. I can't touch anything. I was hopeless, I can't do anything to stop him from committing suicide. He then put the against his head, and pulled the trigger._

My eyes shot open. I was breathing heavily. Everything seemed so real, so vivid. I can't help but think that it actually happened. No he can't do this. He doesn't even own a gun, right? My thoughts were starting to give a me a massive headache. I need some water, so decided to go to the kitchen.

I was walked down the stairs slowly, being careful not the fall. I was looking at my feet when suddenly, I heard his voice, speaking my name.

"Christine."

My eyes widened when I saw Erik in the main room with Anthony. I froze at the sight of him and when I got my senses back I hurriedly ran back to my room. He caught my hand, so I can't escape.

"Christine please listen to me."

"No! Let me go!" I yelled

"Christine, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Sorry? How many times have you apologized to me? No, I don't want to hear any apologies anymore."

"Christine, I love you."

"Let me go Erik. I don't love you...anymore."

He loosened his grip around my hand and let me go. I stepped backwards, staring at the sorrow of his mismatched blue eyes and felt for the door of my room. I was still staring at him as I opened the door and slammed the door shut. Erik knows where I am and I am very sure he would come by here often to get me back.

Three weeks has passed, and to my surprise, Erik does not visit often. I have only seen him only three times since I ran away. The second time was about ten or eleven days ago. To check on my condition. I was having some pains and bleeding, just a few days ago. He came this morning and I had to listen. But I had to hide from the top of the stairs. Anthony explained that it was most likely of injury to my abdomen. Erik said everything was his fault, if he had not thrown me I would be alright. Then I realized, my baby was kicking less than before. It was even weaker. I had not felt it yesterday or the day before that. What if my baby is dead? What if its heart stopped beating? I could never forgive myself, if my baby came out stillborn.

"Christine." Meg tapped my shoulder and surprised me

"Meg! You startled me." I said feeling my rapidly beating heart with my hand

"What are you doing? Eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping? Why would I do such a thing?"

I took a peek downstairs and found Erik had already left.

"Well, Erik was here so I assumed..."

"I was doing noting of the sort."

"Alright. Christine so mother wants me to buy some things at the market. Would you like to go with me?" she said waving a long list in her hands

"I don't know Meg."

"Oh come on Christine. Maybe even later we could but some new clothes for the little one."

"Meg, I don't want you treating me again. Besides, we do not now if it is a boy or a girl."

"Christine please! I beg you!"

"Alright Meg. But no shopping for clothes."

"Can we just look? So we would know what to buy, please Christine there are some new shops I've been dying to see."

"Whatever you want Meg."

Meg squealed in excitement and dragged me downstairs.

"Meg slow down!"

"Sorry Christine."

Several things have changed in three weeks. Many shops and restaurants are now opened. More people are now walking in the streets of Coney Island. Meg and I went to the market and picked up the things Madame Giry needed. I thought the list was long, it turns out that Madame Giry's writing is just big. She needed some vegetables, pork, milk, and cheese. Once we got everything on the list. Meg and I walked towards the newly opened stores. We stopped at a store that sells baby clothes, toys and plenty other things.

"Christine, look at this crib it is beautiful." she fingered the brown crib

I preferred the crib Erik made. I remembered touching it with my fingers for the very first time. I loved every little detail in it.

"Erik made a crib. It was white and had very beautiful carvings of musical notes."

"Oh." she said awkwardly

"Meg what am I to do when the baby is born? I can't possibly live with you forever."

"You can Christine. I will even help you take care of the baby."

"You are very kind Meg, but what where will my child sleep? I can't possibly have it sleep beside me. And I can not afford a crib."

"We can move the crib Erik made to our house if you like. I would ask Anthony to help."

"Oh Meg I don't want to be a burden to you and your family. You have been very helpful to me already."

"Maybe Erik would give you money. After all he is the father."

"I know he will but the money is just for the child and not for me. I'll get a job as soon as I can."

"You will take care of your baby?"

"I could take him or her to work. I'll find one that will allow me."

"Christine I respect your decision but I do no like how it sounds."

"Meg I'm feeling a bit tired, maybe we should go."

We went out from the store and then suddenly I felt a torturing pain in my stomach. I didn't want for Meg to worry so I tried to act as if I was alright.

"Christine." I heard someone call my name, but it wasn't Meg

I turned around and saw Erik. Oh God why now? I don't want him here. He might force me to come back to him and hurt me again. I had no other choice but to run far away from Meg and Erik. I heard Erik call my name again. I turned my head to see he was catching up on me and Meg was falling behind. The pain got worst and soon I was trapped in an alley. I felt Erik's rage. He took both my hands and pinned me up against a wall.

"Why won't you listen to me, for just a few minutes? Just listen to me!"

He yelled as I struggled from his firm grasp. I cried from the suffering my body was in. If Erik wasn't blinded by fury he would have noticed the pain in my expression. The suddenly I felt a familiar wetness running on my thighs. I didn't have to look for I knew it was most likely blood. I was bleeding and I knew my baby's life is now coming to an end.

"Christine! Erik her water broke!" Meg shouted

"Oh God Christine! This is all my fault!"

"Let's get her to our house, uncle will help her."

"No our house is nearer. I would take her there so she could lie down and then I would run to get Anthony."

"Erik..." I said weakly

"Save your strength my angel. You will be fine." he assured as he carried me back to our house

Our house, our wonderful house. I missed very part of it. But the one thing I certainly missed the most was the nursery. I want to see it again. I want to place my child in the crib, I want to sing for my child with Erik in that room. I want to see our child grow up, unfortunately, it seemed most likely to happen. I'm giving birth two months early. My father said my mother died when she was giving birth to me, tow months early. And now I am in a very similar situation. The only difference is that I was born at a night. We got to _our house_ and Erik gently laid me down on _our bed_. How much I missed everything!

"Christine, I must go now and leave you with Meg, alright my love?" he spoke not with the Phantom's voice but with my loving Erik's soft voice

"No Erik don't leave me. I need you. Please!" I begged

"I promise, I'll be back soon."

He placed a loving kiss on my forehead. And I responded with a tender kiss on his lips. By this time I was regretting everything. I regret running away from him. I regret saying that I don't love him. And I even regret saying no to him. He cupped my chin with his right hand and wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks with the other. For the first time in what seemed like years, I finally to hold Erik, to kiss him, to gaze on his deviant features. Why does he have to leave? I miss him so much that I only want to hold him. I gasp as another tearing pain sent more suffering to my aching body.

"I love you Christine." He told me softly

His voice! His enthralling voice spoke of concern, sorrow, passion and especially love

"I...I love y...you too, Erik." I replied faintly

He wasted no time and ran as fast as he can. I do hope he doesn't injure himself. And I do hope this pain would cease, but it didn't. It only became stronger and stronger. Meg brought me a glass of water, and I struggled to drink it. It was half empty when I stopped drinking. Meg held my hand and wiped a damp cloth on my forehead. Then I saw her eyes widened with horror as she looked at my legs.

"Christine, you're bleeding!"

What did she say? Bleeding? My senses were slowly leaving my body. My hearing, my sight. All I could now was pain and more pain. Where is Erik? I need him! I were to die now I want to die in his arms. Slowly, slowly the light was fading and then I saw nothing but darkness, very welcoming darkness.

**Okay, it's the middle of night. And I'm here at Starbucks,Gasp! Christine is dying! Or is she? Find out in the next chapter which will be updated soon, I promise. I don't update it within the next two weeks. I am allowing everyone to punjab me! Absence make the heart grow fonder is a quote by Eleanor Roosevelt. I thought it was perfect for the situation this chapter, so I used it.**


	29. Tiny Work of Art

**Erik's POV**

My heartbeat was all I can hear. Everything around me, the people walking by, the horses racing, everything seemed like a blur. I ran pass all the people and pushing them aside without any apologies if they were to come by my way. Christine needs me, beside her therefore I must be there quicker. I could not believe that she still loves me after everything. I felt relieved when I got to the Giry's house. Without knocking I barged in. I saw Anthony kissing his fiancée on the sofa, they seemed terrified that I barged in on them.

"Erik! What the hell?" Anthony shouted angrily

"What is all the noise about?" Madame Giry asked as she walked in the room

"It's Christine." I said breathlessly

"Christine? Erik what are talking about? Where is Meg?"

"Your daughter is in my house with Christine, Madame. Anthony, please come with me, Christine she is in much pain. I don't know what to do."

"Did her water break?" Claire asked

"Love, she is only seven months along, she can't..." Anthony argued

"Yes it did." I replied

"Well, let us waste no time. Take us to her." Claire stated

"No, wait Brigitta. Someone has to stay to look over my daughter."

"I'll stay brother. Now, be quick and go now."

I ran ahead of them. I have never been this worried my whole life. Being apart from Christine persecutes me deeply to the point of despair. There had never been a day when I would not watch over her. Yes, the last three weeks were intensely cold but I couldn't help but feel that Christine needs me. In my sleep, visions of her going through agonizingly painful sufferings goes through my head. As we were nearing our home, I heard a scream but not just any scream it was Christine's scream. She was calling my name.

"Erik! Please I need him! Meg, where is he?" she yelped in pain

"Christine, I hear them. They are outside."

We walked inside the house and I rushed towards Christine and knelt to her side. She had grown paler, her milky skin is now covered with a layer of sweat, her eyes were red and looked very tired, but what really got my attention was the large crimson stain on her dress and on the sheets of the bed.

"She's bleeding. It started about ten minutes ago." Meg said as she saw us

Christine looked at me. Her expression was painful and sorrowful. I studied her, every move, every expression, full of suffering. This torture is my doing. Why no let me suffer such distress? I would rather be thrown into a hot and fiery oven than let my angel go through this tribulation.

"E...Erik, the baby, I...I could feel it...it's dying." she said, her hand on the swell of her stomach

"No, love you must not think of such things." I said taking her hand within mine and squeezing it

"Erik, s...save the baby, not me please. I...I would rather have our child live than for m...me to continue on knowing its fate." she begged

"Anthony, get this thing out of her or else..."

"She is not ready yet." Claire said

"Not ready yet? How could she be not ready?" I asked angrily

"Erik, we have nothing much to do but wait. This part is normal. We have to wait until until she is fully dilated." Anthony said, trying to calm me down

"How about the bleeding is it normal?"

The two doctors shook their sadly.

As the moments pass my Christine grew paler and paler still. In just a few short minutes she already looks like a ghost. I held her hand as the contractions became more painful and closer together. I whispered soothing words to her ear in a desperate attempt to make her feel better. Every once in a while either one of the love stricken doctors would check on Christine. I should be calm with having two doctors, but their flirting must stop. How unfortunate am I to have two newly engaged people to assist the love of my life deliver our child, that has only a small chance of survival. Son of a monster who often brutally hurts it's mother and premature, does it have any chance at all?

"Would you two please, save the intimacy for the night? Both of you have told me that there is only a slight chance the child would survive and yet you two are not doing anything to help!"

"Erik, I apologize. But believe me when I say Claire and I are doing everything we could."

"You are not doing enough!" I argued

"Erik, I know you don't want to loose Christine, I don't too. Both of you are like family to us. But you must understand that there is tendency she or the baby could die or even both."

"Just, please I want her to be safe. Even if it means..."

Christine looked at me with fear, but unable to talk and I was muted from her forlorn glare. I knew she wanted the baby to live instead of her but how could I raise a child by myself? Besides, loosing Christine would be the death of me. Who would take care of a hideous orphaned bastard?

"Anthony, she's completely dilated." Claire said after checking on Christine

Claire was the one to assist Christine. Anthony must have thought that I don't want him touching her. I had only once touched her and I regret it up to this day. Anthony was there to help Claire if any more complications occur.

"Christine, when I say push you would push, alright?"

Christine nodded. It was apparent that every second the pain gets worst. Her face never lies to me. I have told her before she is an astounding actress, but a liar she can never be. I wiped the sweat on her forehead with a handkerchief and placed my undeserving lips on it, giving her a light kiss.

"Now push." Claire said, her hand on resting on the swell

Christine took a breath, tucked her chin in and let out a very loud grunt. Soon she was gasping for air.

"You are doing fine Christine." I assured her

Once again Claire ordered her to push. She once again was gasping for air as if she had been deprived from air for a long time. With every push the small hint of life within her was leaving her body and with every push her own life was leaving not only her but me as well.

"Erik." she gasped

"Christine, save your strength."

"I can't do this. No, I can't." she cried desperately

"I can see the head. Just a few more pushes and then its through." Claire said trying to give Christine hope which I thought was false

"I'm tired. Please, I need to stop." she begged

"Christine, listen to me. You will be fine and our baby will too."

She believed the false hope I gave her. What I said seemed to have given her strength. Though she was out of breath, she kept pushing, determined to have to baby alive and well in her arms. I cannot believe how much courage this woman possessed! She knew the baby could kill her and yet she kept it, and she not only carried it, she loved and cared for it. And as for myself, I only care about her. I am a very selfish man for not wanting what Christine had obviously longed for, her child well, healthy and very much alive, even if it means her own life, she would give it to the tiny body that she had cradled within her body for seven months.

Oh how much I don't deserve this beautiful woman! How much I don't deserve to father the child of an angel!

Then the room fell silent. Only one noise, no not noise, music filled the room. The sound of a baby crying echoed. I felt a tear slipping down my masked cheek as I saw, for the very first time, my mistake. I have never seen such beauty in a mistake. It had not inherit my deformity. It has a full nose, instead of half of one and a gaping hole on the other side. No exposed skull. No red and marred flesh. Just a normal little baby, with a handsome face. A tiny work of art!

"It's a boy." Anthony announced

"E...Erik we have a s...son." Christine said breathlessly, her voice was a bit raspy but it there was astonishment in it

"Erik, do you want to cut the cord?"

I nodded shyly and he handed me the scissors. Being so close to my mistake brought back memories of that night. Memories of Christine's face showing the agony I had cruelly bestowed upon her. I sighed and cut the cord using the scissors with my undeserving hands that were tainted with the blood of all the people I had killed. The memories of killings came back to me in one swift, torturing flashback. A murderer for a father, someone as handsome my son does not deserve such a parent. I am not even fit to call this beautiful creature my son.

"Christine, do you want to hold him?" Claire asked after she cleaned the mouth and nose of the baby

"Yes, I...I..."

"Christine?"

Then she fell back on the bed, her head resting on a pillow. Her body looking lifeless. Did what I truly do not want to happen, just...happen? Is my Christine...dead? My heart raced in my chest as I ran back to her. I ran my hand on her forehead. She felt cold. No, she can't die! No! She just can't. She can't leave me with our son. I do no know anything on raising a child. Why God? Why must you take her from me?

"Christine, wake up, please!"

"Erik, calm down. You are going to give yourself a heart attack." Anthony insisted

"Calm down? She's dying!"

"Her heart is still beating. She just fainted that's all." Claire voiced out

I sighed to relieve some of the worry in my chest. She is not dead, she just fainted.

"Christine looks fine, but Erik I have to talk to you."

"Anthony make it quick. I need to go back to Christine."

"Christine, will most likely faint often due to the tremendous amount of blood she lost. She will be fine in a few days or weeks perhaps."

"Weeks? That does not make me feel any better."

"The bright side is, she will be fine. A bit shaky when standing up, but quite fine. Now, the pain will continue on for two or three weeks. But it is not really her I'm worried about." He said glancing upon the baby in his niece's arms.

"What are you saying?"

"Your son is premature. He's alive now but it hurts to say that we would be lucky if he lives for a few days."

"But she would be very unhappy if she finds out. I don't want to see her depressed."

"I know Erik."

My Christine will be alright. That is what I want, right? But what is that what Christine wants? No, she wants a healthy baby she could play with when it gets older. If I tell Christine, she would weep and it would break my heart to see her weep. If I do not tell her and he _unexpectedly _dies she would still weep.

"Erik would you like to hold your son?" Meg said trying to give me the bundle

"I'd rather not." I replied fearing I can be very pernicious to the child

"He's a very adorable baby. What is his name? Have you decided yet?"

"Christine wants to name him after me, but I couldn't allow it. We settled on naming him after her father, Gustave."

"Baby Gustave. Such a fitting name for a handsome baby."

"Yes, a very fitting name."

"Why don't you hold him. His very light. I doubt that you would drop him."

"No, I cannot. I do not want touch him. I don't even want to see him."

"That is nonsense. How could some one not want to hold their own child?"

"Do you not understand? That perfect specimen in your arms is a mistake. And you ask me why I don't want to hold him. I cannot because I am simply undeserving."

"Well, we would move the crib here in this room, so Christine won't have trouble walking to the nursery. And speaking of Christine, her clothes are changed and the sheets and changed also."

With that, she walked away. I might have scared her, hence her sudden leaving. Anthony came in with the crib and placed it just beside the bed.

"Erik, we should be on our way. My daughter doesn't like being with Antoinette a lot. She bothers her."

"Yes, thank you for the help."

"I am sure Antoinette will come visit later. You know how she is. She might even bring her new camera. I will accompany her so I could drop off the birth certificate"

I didn't reply. They simply went on home. I looked at Christine and gazed upon the sleeping form of my son. I am not worthy of them both. Christine needs a handsome man who protect her instead of hurting her like I always do. My son needs a father, an idol, someone to look up to. He won't idolize an odious corpse. He won't idolize a killer. He won't idolize a rapist. I am the flaw of their otherwise perfect life. I should let them live a sublime life, without me. As much as this pains me, I should leave her, leave them. And I would. I love Christine, but I fear that she may not understand her feeling towards me. She may just be saying that she loves me because she needs me, to support her and the infant.

Then I heard some soft whimpers coming from the crib.

I moved closer and stared in amazement in his blue eyes. Blue eyes, like mine, only not mismatched. He has inherit my 'better' eye, along with all the better parts of me. But of course, I can Christine in him too. Very full lips, prominent cheekbones. The child was crying, very softly. I do not even know what to do. The only thing I know is I should stop him from crying, but how? Mistake or not he is still my son, and he is still my responsibility. Him and Christine. I would send her money, of course. It would be a cold day in hell before I let Christine work for what is half mine. My son shall have all I can give. On the day of my death, everything I have ever earned in this pitiful life will be given to him.

"Erik?" I heard Christine call out

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a bit sore and...empty."

"Empty?" I laughed

"Yes, it is kind of strange, now that I don't have someone to care for within me. "

The crying became louder. Christine's eyes shot to the crib and became alarmed

"Give him to me. He must be hungry."

"No Christine I can't. I don't know how to."

She started to stand up but only to grow weak and lay back down again. She tried so many attempts, but she just gave in to her weakness.

"You lost a vast amount of blood, my love. That is why you are very frail right now."

"Help me up, please."

"No, you should lie down."

"But our son is starving. Besides, I want to hold him."

I couldn't resist her request, so I walked up to her and helped her up. I could see she was struggling. She was breathing so heavily that I thought she would pass out at that moment. But she didn't, she fought her weakness. I assisted her to the crib where the child is.

"Hey baby. Hello Gustave. Did you miss your mama?" she cooed as she picked up the bundle within her arms

She almost fell as walked back to the bed, luckily I was there to catch her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and mouthed a 'thank you' and continued her way to the bed. She unbuttoned her dress just enough to expose her breast, I hurriedly looked out the window so she could feed our son in private.

"Oh Erik he is so handsome and cute." she exclaimed

"Yes, I know." I said still staring out the window

"He looks so much like you. He has your eyes, I mean the bluer one."

"Indeed."

"The shape of his face, his ears, everything from you. He only has my lips. Even his nose from your side of the family."

I did not reply. I could not. I did not know what to say. I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

"Erik darling, what's wrong?"

What's wrong she asks. Everything. If I were to tell her the truth, that would be my reply.

"Nothing dear."

"Erik, come here."

I obeyed her request. Every step I take makes me closer to _him._

"Erik, look at him. Look at your son." she said softly

"I am looking at him."

"You do not seem to care. Oh Erik look at what has come out of our love."

"He did not come out of our love!" I yelled, startling her and child

"Erik, please you scared the baby. We talked about this, that we forget..."

"But I did not forget what happened. This perfect little boy did not came out of our love, he came out of my lust for you!"

"Please Erik, I'd rather not remember."

"You do not what to remember? That shows that you are not healed from that dreadful experience."

"Why do you always do this?" she asked, her heart close to breaking

"Do what? Do you honestly think we'd have a perfect family? Do you think that I can be a father figure to anything?"

"Hold him." she whispered

"What?"

"Just hold him Erik. Please, I beg you. I need to see you with him."

I looked at her intently, which was a great mistake. Gazing upon her pleading eyes, gets me to obey her every time. I nodded and sat down on the bed beside her. She happily adjusted my arms into some kind of position and carefully placed the baby in my arms.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked cautiously

I was embarrassed by asking that. What kind of father does not know how to hold their own child?

"You are doing it perfectly." She assured me

And then, at that moment just after Christine has spoken

"Christine, he's so small."

"He's suppose to be small." she laughed

"He's a bit purplish isn't he?"

"Maybe because our son is born early."

Born early. Should I tell her that our son, whom she loves so much could die? Having him in my arms makes it harder for me to tell her. Harder for me to believe, that this child of mine could perish. Why am I having this feeling that I do not want to let go of him? It is almost the same emotion when I hold Christine in my arms. This power that holds me so close to them is constricting me, making it harder to break free. Tougher to leave, tougher to do what is best for them. Why is love so vigorous?

"Christine about that, Anthony told me something about him. I know you will not like it."

"Why is Gustave going to be alright?"

"No darling. I cannot lie to you. He said due to him being premature he could..."

"Could what Erik?"

"Die."

"Die? No, he can't. He fights Erik. He has beaten the odds and he will do it again. He's our miracle. Please, don't tell me such things." she cried

"I'm sorry, my love."

I gave her our son, feeling that she may want to spend all the time she could with the boy. She cried, how she cried. It shatters my heart to see her like this.

"My brave little boy. Please don't leave your mama. You know how much your papa and I love you."

I cringed as she said the word 'papa'. I had just fully realized now, that I am a father.

"Christine, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Erik, he can't leave us. I refuse it."

"I know my love, but as you said, he is a fighter. Besides, it is not him I am talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I started, thinking of the right words to tell her

Then suddenly someone came knocking at the door.

"I'll be back darling. Just relax."

I answered the door, wondering who it could be. I opened the door and saw Madame Giry, Anthony, his daughter, and Meg.

"Is Christine awake? I want to some pictures of her and the little one." Madame Giry said clutching a box like object in her hands

"Yes, she is. I will tell her you are all here."

I returned to Christine. She seemed a bit baffled from what I said earlier and she seemed to know it isn't going to be nice.

"Who is it?"

"Oh just the whole Giry clan. How wonderful!" I said sarcastically

"Erik, be nice. Now, let them in."

"Are you sure? I think you need some rest and..."

"No, love I'm fine."

I went back to our guest and motioned them to come in to our room. The three girls went to Christine, leaving me with Anthony.

"Erik, before I forget, here is the birth certificate. Fill it up and then return it to me. Maybe tomorrow, if my family uses up your alone time now."

He handed me the paper and went by to tame his daughter. I don't want my name to be here. I am not worthy of it. Perhaps, she could sign the Vicomte's name as his father?

"He looks squishy. Why does he look squishy?" the little girl asked her father

"Sweetheart you were more squishy than him when you were born."

"Quick Erik let me take a family picture of you three."

"Madame, I'd rather not..."

"Nonsense, you need some pictures."

"Smile Erik." Christine said

I smiled half-heartedly. And then a sudden flash came from the box and blinded me.

"Why do they make things like that?" I asked rubbing my tearing eyes

"Stop complaining, and take a picture with your son. I've got several with Christine already."

My son was again placed in my arms. And in the moment he felt my skin, he cried.

"Christine, take him." I pleaded

"Erik just bounce him a bit and making some hushing sounds."

I did just that and to my surprise, the child stopped crying. He even looked at me. Studying me, with my own eyes or eye rather. Then all of a sudden the same familair flash occurred from the whole on the black box.

"Nice picture Erik. You were smiling at him."

I didn't recall smiling at him. If I was maybe I was a bit too fascinated?

"I believe it is time for us to go, it is getting a bit late. Christine we will come by tomorrow to help you."

"Oh Madame, I believe Erik and I can handle this, but feel free to come by anytime you like."

"Bye Christine." Meg said waving to her bestfriend

"Bye Meg."

I was glad they left. I don't like being around many people. But as soon as the last blonde left my house my heart started to beat rapidly. I haven't thought of what to say to Christine. How could I tell her that I'll be leaving her and the boy? I placed my son down on his crib and knelt down beside our bed. Christine scooted closer to me and I felt her hands caress my chin and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I love you Erik. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Christine?"

"For leaving you, for risking our baby's life."

"Do not apologize. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I forced you to marry me, I locked you up, violently. I scared you. Christine you have every right to inflict any sort of pain to me."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Because I have hurt you for countless of times."

"I never seek revenge. I believe it will bring myself more pain."

"My Christine is such an angel. But why does my angel does not have wings? Perhaps they have been clipped off by a demon such as myself?"

"I am not an angel and you are not a demon."

She kissed me once more, running her hands up and down my head, taking my mask and wig off.

"I love you better this way."

She tried kissing me once again, but I pulled away, fearing I may not have the strength to do what I intend to do.

"Please Christine, let us stop this. This makes everything more complicated.

"Complicated? What are you talking about Erik? I didn't understand you earlier."

"I'm leaving, Christine."

**Cliffhanger! Will Erik leave Christine? Does he stay? Does he go? In this chapter I used some lines from Miss Saigon to describe Gustave. So next chapter will be in Christine's POV. Please review!**


	30. Insanity

**Christine's POV**

Leaving? What had he meant by leaving? He wouldn't abandon me, would he? He can't leave me. Leave us. We have a child. A family. A life together. He doesn't mean what he is saying. He loves me! I know he does! He would do anything to make me happy! He would never forsake us.

"Leave? What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"Believe me Christine, it is best for you, and the boy."

"When shall I see you again?"

"I fear that you do not understand me."

He took my hand within his and look at me with his stunningly beautiful eyes and softly whispered what I feared he would say.

"You shall never see me again."

Those six simple words shattered my whole world. I can never see him again? What of our son? What of me?

"Erik, our son..."

"Our son shall have all I can give. I will send you enough money so you could buy food, clothes and other necessities. You shall never have to work."

"Now, I fear that you do not understand me. Perhaps you are forgetting. You are a father now. Our son needs a father." I reminded him

"He needs a father that he could look up to. What trait of mine could he be proud of. My talent for killing?"

"Music Erik! Our son shall be proud of the beautiful music you write."

"Well, it turns out I am no longer a musician! I work in Coney Island, a place for freaks such as myself." He protested

"Erik, please my angel don't leave me!"

At that point tears were starting to stream down my cheeks. My chest heaved at the thought of him leaving me. I cannot raise a child on my own.

"Why I are you doing this to me, Erik? Why?" I cried

I wrapped my hands possessively on his body, not wanting to let go. However, Erik was far more stronger than me and managed to get out of my grasp.

"I love you Christine so much, that it tears me apart to see you living a miserables life with some hideous man that you do not truly love instead of having a happy life with a handsome and rich man whom you clearly deserve."

"What makes you think that I do not truly love you? I love you Erik and I can shout it out to the entire world."

"You stay with me because you need me."

"I need you that is why I stay with you!" I yelled

"Christine please do not make this anymore harder."

How do I make this harder? I am merely reasoning with him to stay and raise our little boy with me. He was the one who made everything harder. Harder for me to comprehend. I do not understand why he wants to hurt me again. He has hurt me for several times and I had forgiven him for everything because I love him.

"Why do you always hurt me? Every time after I forgive you for the last time you would hurt me again!"

"I swear to you that I never intentionally hurt you, my anger just gets the best of me."

"You have just hurt me again when you said that you want to _intentionally_ leave us!"

"I am doing this because I love you."

"Only me? What about Gustave? Don't you love him? Is that why you are leaving?"

"Christine, I can't stand to be near him. I can't wake up every morning only to hear the cries of a mistake I made."

Is that what he thought of our son? A mistake? How could he even dare to call his own flesh and blood that? Gustave is anything but a mistake. He is faithed to us. A precious gift from the heavens. A miracle. And here he calls my son a mistake? I simply won't have anyone calling my son that.

"A mistake? Is that what he is to you? Your mistake!"

"You are correct. If I hadn't abused you for my own pleasure, you wouldn't have been pregnant in the first place. You would have stayed in Paris instead of being here in this dreadful town. You would have been the wife of the Vicomte De Chaney. You would have had his child instead of mine."

"Are you saying Raoul's children would be more beautiful than ours might be? Erik I am not vain like him."

"No, but that might have been a possibility. All that I am saying is that you would have had a greater if I had not raped you that night."

"Erik I had a choice. You told me to get rid of it before anyone else finds out but I didn't. I had a choice to lie to Raoul and pretend the child is his and yet I stayed with you. I stayed with you Erik, out of my own free will!"

"You chose wrong!"

"I chose what I want!"

There was an awkward silence between us, the silence only breaking by my sobs. I was crying and yet he wasn't. Did he not have any feelings towards me anymore? Why did he not stroke my hair? Why did he not pull me in his embrace? Why did he not made me feel better with his confusing yet oddly passionate words? Why did he not kiss me? Oh how much I long to feel his lips against mine. Kissing him was like living a dream. But this is no dream, this a nightmare. A horrid nightmare!

"I love you, Erik. Please, just don't. I can't survive without you."

It was then he pulled me in his comforting embrace. It was tight and sorrowful. But most of all it was passionate. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. I felt his tears running from my forehead and down my moist cheeks, joining my own tears. He then tilted my head up, which made me look into his eyes again. His eyes were wet and blurry, just as I imagine mine were.

"I love you and our son so much Christine. I don't want you to forget that."

"Never, my love." I whimpered

"Never forget that your angel of music will always guard and guide you. Do not forget that this revolting monster loves you."

My eyes were closed to block the pain of loosing him. But sadly the only way that could take away the pain is to take my life away. Death seems very appealing now. Very peaceful. Easy. With just one slit on my wrist, life could end fast. I would be able to rejoin my father. However I can't, I am too much of a coward to do it.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded

"I have to, both of us know why." He whispered softly

"No, I do not know why."

But I did know why, I just cannot bring myself to understand. Love is why. Shame is only secondary.

He believes that I do not truly love him. In my heart I love him truly, but do I express it well? No! I have been a horrible lover to Erik! I haven't done anything special for him when everything he has done for me is more than special. He wishes me to find another man, to love, marry and have children with. But I cannot imagine myself with someone other than him.

Fearing that it might be too late, I gathered all the power, all the passion, all the love I had in my weak body and released it in one romantic, sincere, soulful, enamored, unforgettable kiss. The feelings behind it were so intense! I have never experience such passion in the whole of my existence! Our tongues glided and caressed each other's. Dancing to the music of our hearts. He pulled me closer to him and leaned on my body, not letting his weight crush me. It was as if I was one of his fragile instruments. I moaned as he deepened the kiss, memorizing the deepest places of my mouth. I let my fingers wander his thin strands of his blonde hair. He let out a soft groan as our tongues once again touched each other. I cupped his cheeks with my hands, feeling his deformity upon my palms.

I felt his lips leave my own. I groaned in protest but was muted when I felt his lips upon my neck. I could feel his hands wander from my waist going higher until he found my chest. He felt my breast through my night gown, making me moan as everything around us faded. Everything dissapeared, other people no longer exists, problems were replaced by peace. It was only him and I and no one else mattered.. How much I love this man with a love that was more than love itself!

"Ahh! No! I have to stop this." he said releasing himself from me

"Erik, don't please! I love you!"

"And I love you more than anyone in the world. You and Gustave are my life. I just want you to swear to me. He will never know his paternity. Tell him his father died. And I beg you, do not put my name on his birth certificate. His surname shall be Daaé. Do this for me, please. This is my final wish as his father."

"I would do anything for you, just please do not abandon us!"

"Your angel loves you. He only wishes you could pass on his love for you to your son. Love him, and take care of him well."

"No, my love, no!"

"You shall find someone whom you truly love and you will bear him plenty of beautiful children. You shall have a perfect life."

"Erik my life is perfect with you. Please, I need you. Don't do this!"

"I will always love you Christine Daaé. Bear in my that my heart will always be yours and yours alone. I'll say it again, you and Gustave are my life. Both of you are the only happiness my pitiful life can give. I have never love anyone nor will I ever love anyone with the same passion I give you."

He pulled me in one last, passion-filled, melancholy kiss. A kiss that I would never forget. A kiss that would never let me sleep peacefully at night. A kiss that had marked me as his and only his. And on the separation of our lips, he left me bothered and bewildered, scared and anxious, depressed and scorned.

I tried to follow him. I summoned the strength from every fiber of my tender body and stood up and uselessly ran towards the door, only to grow weaker. Breathing became a problem. And soon my knees gave up on supporting my body. I fell on the hard, unforgiving floor, only feeling pain and grief. Soon my eyes grew tired, and within time I was asleep or hopefully dead.

Only I wasn't dead. I was lying on the cold floor, hoping Erik would come back and help me. I could hear the cries of my son, and yet I can't stand up and calm him down. I cannot even calm myself down. I cried as I rested in the most painful of positions.

I was surprised when I had somehow feel asleep. Oh why does he have to be so wonderful? Why do I have to dream of him? Why do these visions play in my mind over and over again? Why can't I erase such scenes?

How does he expect me to live? A life without him is like a life without music, and I life without music is no life at all.

"Christine?"

My eyes shot open as my name was being called out. Was it Erik? Did he come back?

"Christine? Is anyone home?"

I sighed disappointedly as the voice said my name again. It was a woman's voice and not my Erik's.

"Christine! What on earth are you doing there?" the voice happened to be Madame Giry

I felt two sets of hands carry me from the hard floor and back to my soft bed, giving me a thought that perhaps Meg was there.

"What happened to you Christine?" Meg asked, proving what I guessed was correct

"How long have you been down there?" Madame Giry asked, her voice full of concern

"L...last night." I muttered

"Why? What happened? Where is Erik anyway?"

Why does she have to say his name? Is the faith playing its cruel tricks on me again? His very short four-lettered name- Erik, why does it torture me so?

"He left..." I whimpered

"Left? Where is he going?" I thanked Meg mentally for not saying his name, unlike her mother

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed comfort. I long for his arms to be wrapped around my body, and to tell me everything will be alright. But unfortunately, he is not here, so I wrapped my arms around Madame Giry, the only mother figure I ever known.

"It's alright child." she said as she stroked my hair

"No, it's not! I can be without him!"

"Meg can you manage the boy for awhile."

"Yes mother. Oh hello Gustave."

Gustave, my son no longer has a father. Why is it hard to think about my son? Why does it hurt me to see him. To meet his eyes and see the eyes of the one person whom I have held very close to my heart.

"Now, Christine dear what's the matter."

"Erik, he left me. I don't know what to do. I can't...I can't..."

"He left? Oh Christine, I had not expected this. Erik is not that kind of man."

"Mother, Gustave won't settle down. I think he's hungry."

Meg walked to me with my son in her arms. She gave me the baby. I stared at my sons face and instantly recognized _his_ face. Why does my son have to look like him? Why can't he have inherit more of my features? I felt a rush of tears at once soaking my already wet cheeks. My arms weakened that I couldn't hold him any longer Meg caught him before he fell.

"What's wrong with you?" Meg complained angrily

"I can't hold him. He looks so much like him..."

"Christine he's probably starving."

"I can't..."

"If you can't well, at least tell us where the bottles are and you could fill them up, alright dear?"

"But mother the boy needs his own mother to take care of him."

"Meg, it is best if let Christine be for awhile. She will get pass this."

Get pass this? Did she mean I would stop loving Erik? How could I stop loving Erik? He has been my tutor, my guardian, my protector and my lover. He is the most caring and loving man I have ever met. No, I will never stop loving him. I have loved him from the beginning but was too blind and foolish to realize my true emotions.

What are my true emotions? There is love, I am absolutely sure of it, but there are some things within my heart that tortures me. I am suffering from feelings of sadness, feelings of disappointment, feelings of anger, feelings of hatred. I am enraged with the hurt of his rejection. Oh how much I want to stab him in his chest just to make him feel this torment I am experiencing. And yet, I know I could not do it because I love him. Is this insanity? Having mixed emotions and confound thoughts? Perhaps it is, and maybe I could die from it.

"Christine I've brought you breakfast." Madame Giry said as she held a tray with a plate full of pancakes

"I'm not hungry."

"You must eat, dear."

"I'm sorry, I am truly not hungry."

Madame Giry sighed and sat down on the bed. She handed me a few bottles and asked me to fill them up. Then a loud cry came from the living room and Madame Giry hurriedly stood up.

"Your son is crying, I must go."

My son is crying, and yet I can't get myself to hold him and stop him from crying. Why must he remind me of his father? How much I want my boy to cease crying! How much I just want silence and peace! How much I don't want to be bothered!

My son's crying aren't normal. They aren't noisy and irritating. They were beautiful in every way. Musical. It is like singing only he doesn't hit any notes. He is just crying, beautifully. What is the point of music when my maestro is not with me?

"_Christine._"

I heard my name being called out. It was a man's voice. That angelic voice belonged to him. I looked around the room hoping to find him, but he was not there. The voice was all in my mind. I tried to push it back, but it fought me. A ghostly figure of my love's body appeared. It was clear and floating. It flew towards me, and spoke to me.

"_I love you._" it sang

I tried to embrace the figure only when I got in contact with phantom body, it evaporated into thin air. Leaving me baffled and distressed, again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice Meg enter with Gustave in her arms.

"Oh good you filled it up, he is very hungry. No matter what I do, he cries."

I kept my glance away from them, fearing that I might cry again.

"Christine, who needs men anyway. I'm sure you could raise Gustave alone. He is such a good boy! Isn't he?" she said try to cheer me up.

"But I do need him. Without him I am nothing."

"God Christine, you need to suck it up. He left you."

"How could I Meg? He has my heart, I can't live without him!" I cried

"He isn't coming back, Christine. If he does love you, he would have stayed!"

She was right. If he truly does love me, he would have stayed. If he does love me, he would have prevent everything to make me unhappy. But why do I still love him, when he clearly does not love me back?

"I love him." I whispered

"And this _love _as you call it is hindering you from eating! You are going to murder yourself over some man! You should stop this insanity!"

"Why should I? Perhaps I am tired of living a life full of hurt! Maybe killing myself is the only way for the pain to stop! Maybe this madness is the only way for me to feel love again and be happy!"

"Meg, Christine stop this!" Madame Giry shouted from the door

"But mother..."

"No buts, come with me."

They closed the door and started talking behind it. I did not want to hear what they are saying, but I couldn't help it when they are talking too loud.

"Marguerite Giry, what was all those nonsense about?"

"Mother she is insane. She is too much in love with Erik."

"Just let her be."

Madame Giry and Meg left during the night when they thought I was asleep. They would come back in the morning. Everyday they come over to look over Gustave, since I was not in the right state of mind as Madame Giry would say when Meg complains about me.

Whenever I was alone that ghostly figure would haunt me. He would always tell me that he loves me and he would just linger until I make contact with the air he is occupying or if someone comes in the room. I guess that shows that I have truly gone mad. I am alright with that. The ghost figure has been a good substitute for him. I can't touch him, but somehow, he or it can, though I cannot actually feel it, the phantom's touch still send shivers down my spine. I would talk to him and he would just listen. It was almost as if he could only speak my name and say 'I love you'.

"I remember your lair. I have always missed it. How much I want to go back there with you, so we could be alone together. You, me and our music. Does that sound good Erik?" I asked it hoping to get a reply

It nodded and I was relieved when it gave some sort of answer to me. Then it's happy face turned to a sorrowful one and it grieves me so to see him so sad.

"What is wrong my angel? Is there something bothering you?"

Then once again he disappeared as the door opened. Meg came in with a bowl in her hands. Meg has been very angry with me these pass few days. Whenever I was alone with her, she would coerce me to leave the hurt behind and raise my son as a proper mother should.

"Christine, a brought some soup for you." she smiled

"No." I muttered

"Christine, you haven't eaten a thing in four days. You must eat." she insisted

"I am not hungry."

"Yes, you are. You are thinner than ever before."

She moved the spoon forcefully to my mouth, my hands reacted and they knocked the spoon out of her hand. Meg stood up and threw the bowl across the room, causing it to shatter against the wall. I could hear Madame Giry climbing up the stairs but before she could do anything Meg started to yell at me.

"I am tired of this Christine! You are killing yourself!"

My eyes widened in surprise at her tone.

"Meg, please..." Madame Giry said trying to calm her daughter down

"Stop interfering mother! You know what Christine? Kill yourself! That way you won't be much of a bother to us!"

Madame Giry tried to grab her by the arm, Meg shook violently. She went to me and grabbed me in rage by my shoulders and shook me vigorously.

"You are not killing yourself, you are killing your son! The greatest thing you have left of him! He wouldn't live without his mother loving him and caring for him! He is already premature. But just go ahead, don't eat and let your madness take over you. But put this in your mind, Christine that if your son dies his father won't ever forgive you, nor will his grandfather. Go ahead condemn yourself in hell! Mother, let's go."

"Meg..." Madame Giry started, obviously in shock of what her daughter had just said

"Let's go mother! I have to go to work, I have been gone in almost a week. Now, the boy is in his crib downstairs, he has a slight fever and I think you should take care of him well if you would still bother to let him live."

She tugged her Madame Giry's arm and then they left.

The phantom of my lover reappeared and embraced me with his unearthly arms. It was comforting me as the real Erik would. I sobbed against the air that was meant to be his chest.

"_Christine..._"

"My angel, why is Meg so furious about me? Why is she giving me all these guilt that our son would die because of me?"

_"Christine..."_

"Why were you upset earlier? Was it something I have done? Did I offend you, my angel? If I had please forgive me. Please do not leave me."

_"My Christine, my very troubled Christine."_

"You can talk!" I exclaimed in amazement

_"I only can do what your mind wants me to do and it wants me to comfort you. To give you answers to your confusion."_

"My mind?"

_"Christine as you know I am not real. I am just a figment of your imagination combined with your conscience."_

"My conscience?"

_"My love, I am regretful to say that Meg is right. You are killing yourself and in doing so you are going to end our son's life early. That is the reason why I am upset."_

"Erik, I would never..."

_"I know you don't mean it, but you are. You haven't eaten and it concerns me so. Perhaps I am intervening with your mind too much. Forget me Christine and live your life. Love our child as you have loved me."_

"No, I won't! I have tried so hard to keep you away from my heart and yet you still come back."

_"Forget me..." _said the voice as it faded

"What did I do to deserve living without you? I can't sleep, I can't eat and sometimes I even struggle to breath! No I won't let you go now."

I vainly attempted to hold him, but like the last time and the time before, he vanished. And all that I hear was that beautiful crying.

I thought of what Meg has told me and questioned myself why did the ghostly apparition of my Erik agree with her? When that ghostly apparition isn't really him but my conscience. My conscience is telling me what I am doing now is wrong. I fear mistakes, I always want perfection, but with my if my current action is wrong then should I fear it? Should I perfect this? Should I be a mother to my son? Even though it is clear in my mind that I am not ready to see him.

I reluctantly stood up and headed downstairs where my son's crib was supposedly located. I endured the agony my body was putting me through and ignored the weakness of my knees and approached my son's crib, thinking of what the ghost had said.

_"Love our child as you have loved me."_ it repeated as an echo in my mind

I doubt that I can love anyone as I love my Erik. But that is what my angel wants, my real angel and also the imaginary one.

I picked up the little boy in my arms and I sat down on a chair before my legs would give in. I started hushing him, but he won't cease his crying. I tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry. I started to think that maybe he doesn't recognize me anymore. I got nervous at that thought. If my theory of him not recognizing me is correct then I would never get him to stop crying. My eyes started to wield up with tears again as I gave up on hushing him up. I have been a neglectful mother to my son and now my own doings is haunting me.

"What do you want? I would do anything to stop you from crying." I asked desperately, searching for an answer

I closed my eyes and thought, what did my father do when I won't stop crying. I remember him telling me when I was five that I was a very easy baby to take care of. He said he would play his violin and that would soothe me. I can't play a violin well, nor can I play any other instrument. The only instrument I know and can play well is my voice, given to me by my son's father.

Erik's songs can make me do a lot of things, from sleeping to obeying his every command. I hummed the melody of the most beautiful song he had sang to me. The song he sand when I first seen him, when he took me down his lair for the very first time. I smiled at that thought. Before I was unknowing of the world of passion before he came and sang me this song. I felt wanted, protected and loved. And I want my son to feel wanted, protected and loved also.

I glanced upon my son for the first time in a long time. He isn't crying, instead he was smiling. I know it is very uncommon for babies to smile just days after their birth but there he is, smiling at me, appreciating the song.

"You like that don't you? You are like your father every way."

He continued smiling and at that moment I regretted what I had done. I want to thank Meg for making me realize this. I would thank her, when I get the time, but for now, I am busy taking care of my son. I have to make sure his fever breaks.

"Oh Gustave, my darling please forgive your mama for not loving you as I should. I love you, and I would do anything to make you safe."

**Long chapter! So Christine was crazy and Meg snapped her out of it. Now, I love Meg more than ever before! Next chapter will be up in a week or two, if it would take longer than that blame my new Guinea pig, Mr. Piggy for being so cute and fuzzy. I saw the most interesting thing on FB the other day, on Gina Beck's fanpage there was a picture of a character in Sims 3 that really looks like Gina! Anyway please review!**


	31. My Little Angel

**Christine's POV**

I promised my son, that I won't let anyone harm him. I promised him that I shall love him forever. I promised his father that I would pass on to our son the love he has shown me. And I will keep those promises. Raising Gustave was the hardest, happiest and most rewarding thing I ever did in my life. Sure they told me that my son will just live up to a few days, but he proved them wrong my son lived for weeks and those weeks turned to months. He is very healthy, happy, active and smart. My miraculous baby was even more advance than other children.

He started babbling his first real words when he was only seven months old. His first word was of course 'mama' and they next were 'yes and no'. But when he said his second words, it broke my heart that those words weren't 'papa'. So I taught him how to say it with the picture Madame Giry took when he was born.

"Mama! Mama!" He giggled as I entered his room

"Hello baby! How is my happy little baby?" I cooed

He giggled and then smiled at me, reminding me of Erik's beautiful smile. His hair was growing, showing blonde hair that he had obviously inherited from his father, making him look more like Erik than before. He has also started teething. He already has two middle, bottom teeth and his top ones are growing. Some say that babies tend to be fussy when they are teething, but Gustave seems alright. He rarely even cries at night. Maybe I was just blessed with a wonderful baby.

"Look Gustave, this is your papa. Can you say 'papa'?"

"No." he laughed

"Can you try? It would make mama so happy."

"Yes!" he said with a long 'S' sound

"Alright darling say 'papa'."

"Pa? Papa? Papa!"

"Very good baby! Now who is this?" I asked showing him the picture

"Papa!" he exclaimed

He grabbed the picture from my hands and started examining it. He pointed at himself and gave me a confused glance.

"That's you Gustave."

"Me!"

"That's right, that is you baby. And who is this again?"

"Papa!"

I showed another picture this time with the three of us. He his fingers pointed at me, studying the picture in his hands. He let out a gasp when he found out who it was.

"Mama!" he said pointing to the picture

"Very good Gustave! Can, you say 'I love you'?"

"No..."

"Come on, say 'I...love...you.'"

"Aywuvoo!"

"Close enough. You'll get it the next time."

It amazed me to see him learning this fast. This is exactly how I imagine Erik when he was a child. A fast learner and a genius, perhaps even smarter than our son. I have never stopped loving Erik for one bit, and he claims that he has never stopped loving me in his letters. Every month when he sends me money, there will always be one letter waiting for me. I cried when I read his first one, but as the letters keep coming in, I felt like he is becoming more distant from me. Though every letter contains passion and love that no one but him can write, I can't help but think that his words are lies. And if they were, then they would be the most beautiful lies I have been told.

They day after I taught Gustave how to say 'papa' a letter immediately arrived.

_"My dearest Christine,_

_As you know I always watch over you, to keep you out of harms way. I noticed that Gustave has learned a few more words. Good for him. But one word really bothered me though. You shouldn't have taught him how to say 'papa' and showed him a picture of us together. He shouldn't know his father, it would only make things more complicated. I am dead, remember? What if he happens to see me when you take a walk outside? It would be very awkward for the two of us to meet once again. It would make everything harder. Harder for us to heal. Harder to move on. I demand that you will never show him those pictures again._

_Anyway, I have also noticed that you have several suitors. Has one of them caught your heart, just as you have caught mine? If so, then that man is luckiet one on earth, like I have once been when I had your heart. _

_I admit Christine, that I have never stopped loving you. I have never stopped thinking of you. You and our son are always on my mind, even as I sleep, I dream of holding your hand and playing with him. But I know dreams are not meant for reality. That I have to watch you from a distance. Most of the time I would think, what if I never left you? Could our life be happy, perhaps? But then I would think what kind of life you will have without me. I am the one that wants to be apart from you in the first place, but why does it hurt so much?_

_I apologize for expressing my feelings for you this way. I know I am making things more difficult, but I just need you to know how much I love you._

_Erik..."_

Oh how much I want to believe his words. How much I want to crumple that piece of paper and throw it in the fireplace. But I didn't destroy it, I couldn't. They keep me sane and tells me that he was real. They remind me that my child does have a father. They remind me that his father still thinks of me, though I can't bring myself to believe that he still does love me.

On Gustave's first birthday he started to walk. He ran around, gracing everyone with his presence. He would introduce himself to the people he wasn't familiar with.

"Hi! I'm Gustave. I'm one."

Just five months after, he was having proper conversations. He uses big words that I do not even know and I have no clue where he got them. After reading a story to him, he would comment of them and share me his likes and dislikes.

"I think Belle has loved the Beast in beginning. Don't you think, mama?"

"Yes, darling as a friend."

"No, it was more than that. She was only afraid and too naive to realize it."

I can't help but feel a sort of similarity from what my son is saying to my life.

"Really Gustave? What else?"

I loved listening to my son's intelligent ramblings. They never cease to amaze me. It was as if every night my son would get smarter.

"On the other hand, her sisters are very wicked and avaricious."

"Avaricious?" I asked, not knowing what the word meant

"Greedy, mama. Anyway, when they lied to Belle and showed her false love because of their own stinginess, I found them very despicable."

"Really now, sweetheart?"

"I think the story was very poignant and meaningful." he yawned

"And I think it is bedtime for my baby."

"I am not a baby, mama."

"You are only one. You are still and will forever remain my baby."

"Only your baby, mama."

I placed a kiss on his forehead after tucking him in.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight mama, I love you."

"I love you too, Gustave."

There even came a time when I had read him all his fairytale books that he asked me to read some of my or should I say Erik's collection of scripts from plays back at Paris. He asked me to read him some Shakespeare. I did, of course I had to alter and cut out some scenes that seemed too violent or too adult for him. He prefers tragedies from comedies. I have read him almost everything from Romeo and Juliet to Hamlet.

I have even read him Macbeth. I always feared reading that. Back at the Opera house we are forbidden to say that word, so we refer to it as 'The Scottish Play'. Macbeth was believed to cursed because the original play used real witchcraft. If you said it, the show will have plenty of bad luck and even deaths are possible. That is why our production of that had only two shows.

"They are often based on fate, aren't they mama?"

"What are often based on fate?"

"Shakespeare's tragedies of course. The hero often has this dark side that leads to their downfall. And often ends in the death of a major character."

"You know I think I should stop reading you these. These are too violent for you."

"Oh mama, please don't stop, they interest me."

They interest him. Who wouldn't be interested in these writings? Most adults enjoy reading Shakespeare's writings, but my son was not an adult nor was he a child, he was merely a baby. A baby with a mind of a scholar.

"Mama, can you teach me how to read?"

Of course I taught him and sure enough he mastered reading within a short period of time. By the age of two he could read very well that sometimes I confuse him for his father. If it weren't for his high-pitched voice, I would think that Erik was the one reading to me. He reads very clearly with so much emotion that it transports you into the book and sense as though the events are taking place in front of you.

Even though he enjoys reading so much, he still loves hearing stories from me. Stories I have heard from my father. Stories of the Angel of Music.

"Have you met him, mama?"

"Yes, I have when I was eight. He found me in the chapel of the Opera House. I thought the voice was right behind me but when I looked around, nobody was there. It was like he was hiding behind the walls."

"What was his voice like?"

"Angelic and beautiful. Hearing it was like going to paradise."

"Do you think I could meet him?"

"Yes darling, I am sure of it."

"But I do not know how to play any instruments!"

"You don't need to know how to play anything. The Angel of Music tutors anyone with potential."

"Do you think I have potential?"

In my mind I was thinking, of course, you are his son. But will my son have the same musical abilities as Erik?

"Yes, Gustave. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"I want to learn how to play the violin."

"Well, I could teach you but I assure you darling I am not a good violinist."

"Oh please mama!"

"Alright."

Erik left his violin, that used to belong to my father. I used that to teach Gustave. It took time to teach him, probably because I myself do not know much. But when he did learn, he played better than me. He experimented a lot and in time he played liked his father.

"Mama, was I good?"

"Oh far from good! I am so proud of you my darling!"

"I don't know, mama. Do you think there is something I could improve on?"

"Gustave, you are amazing."

He gave me a kissed on the cheek and continued playing. His birthday is in a month and I do not know what to do or what to give him. I had just received Erik's letter with the money he sends us once a month. Reading Erik's letters has always been one of the highlights of my days.

_"My dearest Christine,_

_How much I love hearing our son play! He is quite the violinist. I thank you for being his tutor. I am quite glad that our son has the same passion for music as we do. I feels very strange, seeing so much of myself in him, and yet he much also much like you. His happiness, his yearning for other's criticism in order to be better, reminds me when you were a child, when I was tutoring you._

_Next month is his birthday. Ask him what he wants and I will get it for him. Write it on a piece of paper, fold it and hide it near the window, like you always do. I promise I would get him the greatest present, he has ever had in his three years of existence._

_I absolutely love the pictures you gave me. I was very surprised when I saw them on the windowsill. How much I love seeing his smiles on those photographs. His smiles are very sweet and true. I am very grateful that you have even thought of giving me these._

_I am very glad to know that you still think of me, after all these years. I thought that I was merely a provider for you and the boy, but with these photographs of him, I feel like a real father, even thought I am never there for him. The pictures I prefer are the ones with you both, especially the one on the beach. I must say, Christine that you have grown more beautifully, if that was even possible. Before you were as pretty as an angel, but now you are as beautiful as a goddess._

_I notice the way you read my letters. You are always in tears. That is the reason why I will stop writing to you. It would be easier for us to move on, mostly for you. I love you Christine, and I do not want you to ever forget that. I would break every bone in my body to give you a grand life. I would break my soul to achieve your happiness. And I would break my heart to have you to find love within someone else. You are the only one that can make me happy, but not all the things that makes us happy are right._

_My angel, though you will never hear from me again, I will always guard you._

_Erik..."_

Reading his letter did not only made me cry, but it drove me to despair. His letters were the only things the reminded me that he still thinks of me and has once loved me. Without them, I'd be broken. He already left a hole in my heart when he left me. What more if he stops writing to me?

"Mama, are you crying? Did I make you sad?"

"No, I'm not crying and what makes you think you made me sad?" I said wiping the tears from my eyes

"Because I've been a bad boy. I've been too noisy with the violin."

"Sweetie you were never too noisy. I love your music."

"Then why were you crying? I don't like it when you cry, mama."

Like Erik, Gustave never wants to see me upset and when he does see me sad he would immediately think that it is his fault.

"You are so much like your...nevermind."

"Much like my who, mama?

"No one, forget I said that."

"Like my father?"

My eyes widened as he said father. I stared at him for a long time in fear.

"Yes, Gustave like...your fa..father."

"Who is he anyway? What is his name? You've never mentioned it before."

He has the right to know his father, but I promised her Erik, he will never know. Oh how could I tell him? If I told him his father is dead, he would be heartbroken and would ask how he died. What lie could I tell to an almost three year old boy?

I could tell him that his father is the Angel of Music and his name and appearance has to be kept a secret. A half truth! I only hope he will believe if I told him this. When he is older I shall tell him everything, just not now.

"You're father darling is...the Angel of Music."

"He is? If he's my father then he must have loved you. Why is he not here with us?"

"It is dangerous for Angels to fall in love and have children. He did loved me and I know he loves you so please promise me to keep this a secret, alright. He only wants us to be safe. He wants what is best for us." I said, praying Erik is not listening

"Yes, mama. So if my father is the Angel of Music does that mean I'm half angel?"

"You are my angel, Gustave."

I was relieved when he believed my childish lie. It is not entirely a lie after all. His father is the Angel of Music, though he is just a man. He still my protector and also Gustave's.

"What does my papa look like?"

"Gustave, please it hurts me to think of him."

"I'm sorry, mama."

My son looked very sad. He only wants to know what does his father looks like and I couldn't tell him. He is often a happy child but whenever he thinks that he has upset me, his smiles would turn to frowns and that would truly upset me.

"Hey baby, do you want to go to the park?"

"Can we have a picnic?" he stared up to me and smiled

"Of course. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or grilled cheese?"

"Grilled cheese with bacon."

"Alright darling. You get dressed, I'll just prepare our sandwiches."

Gustave alway loved food with cheese. Whenever he would watch me cook spaghetti or any pasta he would say more cheese. Ten minutes later, Gustave came out with my father's violin.

"Don't tell me your bringing that." I said packing our sandwiches in a picnic basket

"Well, if no would play with me again, at least I can play music and be with you."

Gustave doesn't have a lot of friends and it bothers me to think about it. I don't really understand why. He is very friendly and charismatic and yet no other children except for Brigitta and her half-sister, Sabelle would play with him. Sabelle is a year younger than Gustave, but they are still the best of friends because they almost grew up together. Gustave loves playing with her though half the time he couldn't understand what she is saying.

"We could invite Brigitta and Sabelle to go with us."

"No, Brigitta has her own friends and Sasa she knows only about twenty words and likes to imitate me. She is very weird and disturbing."

"She is still learning Gustave. Once she is your age maybe you could have conversations with her."

"I don't remember being like that when I was two."

"Well, you were a very special baby."

"Besides I want to be with you today, mama." he said wrapping his little arms around my waist

Maybe it is his 'specialness' is the reason no one would play with him. Maybe the children are too intimidated by him because he speaks like an adult. When we got to the park, I watched him run to the swings and played by himself. I sat on the bench and watched him. He waved at me and I waved back. The other children avoided him, so he just stared on the grass. Oh my poor, poor son!

Suddenly, I heard I cry for help. It was from a little boy in a wheelchair around Gustave's age. He had black hair and looked very scared. The older children were throwing pebbles at him. Immediately, Gustave ran and spread his arms to protect the boy.

"Hey stop! He has never done anything to you!" I heard him yell

"This is none of your business. We don't want freaks like him in our park!" the largest boy said

"He's not a freak. You are more of a freak than he is!"

"Why you little!" the large boy said angrily as he grasp my son's shirt

That was the last straw. I hurriedly made my way to the fighting children, before anyone got hurt. I grabbed my son away from the fat boy before he could punch him in the face.

"Gustave are you alright."

"Yes, mama I am."

"Oh look he called his mommy!" the older children laughed

"Go to your parents before I go to them personally and tell them what you did."

The mean children ran away from us and then the mother of boy in the wheelchair came and asked his son if he was alright. She also had black hair like her son and and gray eyes

"Yes mommy I am. He saved me." He said pointing to Gustave

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much it meant to me. By the way what is your name?" asked the mother

"Gustave." He stated proudly

"Are you his mother?"

I nodded as I placed my hands of Gustave's shoulders.

"Would you like to join us in our picnic?" she asked me

"Thank you, but we have our own little picnic."

"We could join together. Maybe talk, while the children play."

I took a peek at Gustave you was playing with the boy he had just met earlier. I smiled as I realized he was having fun with his new friend.

"I'd be delighted."

"I'm Anne, by the way and that's Toby." she said pointing to her son

"I'm Christine and you've met Gustave."

We found a spot under a tree where we could see the children. We set up our blankets and sat down.

"You know Christine, your son's heart is in the right place."

"Thank you."

"I mean, no one ever plays with Toby. Other children teases him because he is in a wheelchair."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is he in a wheelchair anyway?"

"He was born with this some kind of illness that prevents him from walking."

"Oh. That must be very hard for him."

"It is. He doesn't have any friends, so no one plays with him. That is, until your son came along."

"He doesn't have friends also, children thinks his different."

"I understand Toby being different, but Gustave doesn't look different at all."

"Not look, he thinks differently."

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty hard to explain. But in short, he's very gifted."

"You mean he's smart? You must have been a fine mother, raising him to be like that."

"No, I haven't done much. It is just him. Yes, I would teach him basic things and he would end up knowing more than I."

"Do you play?" she asked as she eyed the violin on my lap

"Not really, Gustave does."

"How old is he anyway?"

"He would be three in next month."

"My son just turned three, and he still have problems with speech. Your son must really be a genius."

"Just like his father."

"Speaking of his father, where is he anyway? At work?"

"He doesn't have a father. He left us."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Yes, I am too."

The two boys played merrily, chasing each other and laughing. After a while, they got tired and headed to us.

"Oh Gustave, you're very sweaty."

I wiped his sweaty forehead and placed a kiss upon it.

"Mama, Toby and I played tag and I pushed him around and..."

"Gustave, relax." I laughed

"It was very fun, mama."

"I know it was. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, certainly."

I handed him a sandwich. He started devouring the sandwich as soon as he got rid of the napkin covering it. He took a seat next to his friend and started telling each other stories between bites.

"Toby, don't talk when your mouth is full."

"You too Gustave."

"Sorry." they apologized simultaneously

When they finished eating, Gustave grabbed the violin from my lap and showed it to Toby.

"Can you play?"

"Of course, I can."

He started playing and then another beautiful and lively melody came from the instrument my son is playing. The music was new, but style was very familiar. He is just a baby and yet he can play like this, like his father. His and Erik's music are very similar, they can control and manipulate emotions. Just one note can make you cry and then another can make you well again. Their music has always been frightening and haunting, but above all the music has always been beautiful and will always remain that way.

"Woah. That was..." Toby started but unable to finish

"Christine, he...Gustave that was amazing."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at their reaction

"Is he alway like this?" Anne asked

"Yes, he is."

"Was I good?" My son innocently asked

"Gustave are you somehow related to Mozart? It seems as though you are."

"No, I do not think so. But I love his music. It is very vivid an yet very sophisticated and elegant."

It was obvious that Anne and her son were amused by Gustave. I wouldn't blame them. He talks and plays to me all the time and everything he does, never ceases to impress me. When it was getting dark, we bid each other goodbye. I looked at Gustave and he seems lonely like before. I promised him that we could go to the park again so he could play with Toby again, that seemed to lighten up his spirit a bit. When he got home, he still wasn't his normal, happy self. It worried me so much to see him unhappy, just as he worries when he sees me crying.

"So Gustave, your birthday is almost here."

"I know, mama." he replied despondently

"What do you want to do on your birthday?"

At last I got his attention. He smiled and returned to his old happy self.

"I saw this new park near the beach. I think we should go there. I read a flyer and it said they are opening early and are not waiting till spring. Oh, mama you should have seen it! Lots of big buildings and odd rides. They all look stunning!"

"Alright Gustave, if that is what you want, we shall go there. What is this new amusement park called?"

"Phantasma. The name sounds peculiar, if you ask me. "

It did sound very peculiar and a bit different from the other amusement park names.

"And what gift do you want, darling?"

He walked towards the other end of the room and sat on the piano bench. He ran his little fingers on the keys, then looked at me.

"I want to learn how to play the piano. I want a music tutor."

**Woah! 5000 words exactly! For some odd reason, I didn't like writing this chapter. Maybe because Erik is not in it? Well, perhaps in the next one. I'm not really sure. Maybe Raoul will come back or Erik will or both. Gustave is a little genius, ain't he? It is not impossible to have a freakishly smart baby when Erik, who is a genius himself is the father. Please review because it might be your last. On May 21 the hardship of all will start happening and on October 21 the world will end! Or so I have been told.**


	32. The Return

**Christine's POV**

For some reason I have been a nervous wreck this whole week. I felt as though someone was watching our every move. And it did not felt like Erik's presence. It was something else different. My son's birthday is in a few days and I feel worse everyday as it nears.

Even as I am getting ready for bed and tucking Gustave in, I felt frightened by the unusual presence

"Mama! It is my birthday tomorrow!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down on his bed

"Yes, I know Gustave. Now please lie down before you fall."

"Oh Mama, I am just so excited."

He obeyed my orders and laid down on his bed. I handed him his little white stuffed-bear that Erik gave him on his first birthday. He named it Bailey. He loved Bailey so much, that he cried every time he lost it. That bear was his favorite toy.

"Mama, can you sing for Bailey and me?"

"Of course sweetheart. What song would you like me to sing?"

"Well, I found several pieces in a leather envelope inside the library. I kept one because it has the most beautiful lyrics I have ever read. Here mother."

He grabbed some papers from his side table drawer and handed them to me. I gasp as I saw the title of the song. It was my favorite song that Erik composed.

Music of the Night!

A tear escaped from my eye and I quickly wiped it before Gustave noticed I was crying. I couldn't bring myself to speak. It has been a very long time since I last heard this song. This song reminds me of Erik more than anything, except maybe for our son.

"Mama? Are you alright. You seemed surprised."

"This...this song!"

"What is wrong with this song?" he asked innocently

"You're father wrote it for me."

"He wrote this? What about the others?"

"He wrote them too. He loves making music."

"I wish he was here. So he could teach me everything he knows about music. And perhaps teach me how to play the piano."

"I know. Everyday I wish for him to be here."

"Can you sing it now, mama?"

I didn't need the sheet music because I have all the lyrics and the melody memorized. This song has and will always be in my heart. I took a deep breath and sang _his _mesmerizing song. Oh how much I want Erik to hear me singing his song, as much as I want to hear him play. I want him to play as I sing. I want him to tell me that I was amazing. I want to sing with him again.

Gustave was very interested in the song. I could see it in his beautiful blue eyes. He loved it when I sing to him, but for some reason it seems as though he loves this one more than the other lullabies I have sang to him.

"Mama, it is the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Papa must have really loved you to compose such an extraordinary piece."

"Yes, he did loved me, once."

"He doesn't now? Is it because of me?"

"No, Gustave. I am not quite sure if he still loves me or not."

"I think he still does. I am half of him and I love you, why wouldn't he?"

"Get some sleep now darling."

I kissed my son's forehead and pulled his blanket up before making my way out. I walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"No one is watching you, Christine." I said to myself

I slowly laid my head on a pillow and pulled the blanket to cover myself.

"Maybe Erik is just watching us. Like he always does." I talked to myself again

I tried so hard to get some sleep. When I close my eyes, I hear voices behind the walls. Not my angel's voice. I tried so hard not focus on the voice, but I was too worried that the voice was not a figment of my imagination. That it wanted to hurt my son. Every hour I would check on my son, to find the he is sleeping soundly. When I finally got some sleep, only a few moments later Gustave was bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Gustave? What causes my baby to be very bouncy?" I asked playfully

"It is my birthday mama!"

"Oh really? It is?"

"Mama, you know it is my birthday!"

"I know Gustave. How can I forget when you constantly remind me daily?"

"Where is my present?"

"Gustave you wanted a person as present? How could I gift that?"

"I don't really expect you to get me a teacher now, mama."

"Well I promise you I will get you the greatest pianist in all the land as your teacher."

"Really, mama? You mean it?"

"Every word sweetheart."

I carried Gustave to the kitchen and sat him on his chair. He smiled as he looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"What would my little man want for breakfast?"

He looks so cute when he is thinking. He often looks up the ceiling and moves his fingers as if he were playing the piano. He would move his lips from side to side and when he has thought of what he wanted, his lips would form and smile.

"Pancakes!"

"Chocolate Banana Pancakes?"

"Oh yes please mama!"

"Would you like to help me?"

"Of course."

We made his favorite pancakes together. Gustave loved working with me as much as I love working with him. He is very obedient and patient and rarely complains. What had I done to be blessed with such a wonderful child? When we finished making the pancakes, I placed a tall tower of them on Gustave's plate and he started devouring his breakfast bite after bite.

"Mama, that was absolutely delicious."

"Thank you darling, now that park, what is it called again?"

"Phantasma."

"Right, when does Phantasma open?"

"It opens before lunch at weekends. Todays is Saturday so we must be there immediately, I've seen plenty of people at its gates a few days ago."

"Darling it is only 8 o'clock in the morning."

"But I am excited, mama. I can't wait to see all the rides and the games and..."

"Then get ready now darling, clean up and get dressed."

He hurriedly ran to his room. I washed all the dishes and went to my room to change. As I took off my clothes, I could still feel that someone is still watching us. I quickly changed into a green dress. I know Gustave loves the color green. Funny, how Erik's favorite color is also green. I went out to see that Gustave was ready.

"Mama, you look beautiful."

"Thank you darling and you look very dashing yourself."

He jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek. My son is very sweet, he often gives me compliments and he always shows me that he loves me.

"Phantasma is not opened yet darling. Do you mind if we go shopping for toys first?"

"Toys? Sounds great!"

I put Gustave down and held his hand as we walked in the streets of Coney Island. When we reached the toy store, he excitedly ran inside.

"Look mama, at that boat!"

"The blue one?"

"No, the green one!"

"Do you want that darling?"

"Yes! Can I have it?"

"Of course, it is your special day."

We went to the counter to pay for the toy my son wanted. Suddenly the door opened and in came Claire with her two daughters. Brigitta her eleven year old stepdaughter and Sabelle her two year old girl. Gustave's eyes widened as he saw Sabelle running towards him.

"Gustavie!" Sabelle exclaimed as she hugged Gustave

"Um...hello Sasa. It's nice seeing you here." Gustave said awkwardly

Sasa is Gustave's nickname for Sabelle. He had first met her when she was born and back then Gustave had trouble with saying L sounds. That is why he called her Sasa.

"Sabelle, stop squeezing the life out of Gustave or we will run out of playmates!" said Brigitta

Brigitta has certainly changed in the last three years. She is getting more matured and she looks more like Meg everyday. She acts like Meg too. She is currently taking ballet lessons from her. Meg works in a ballet studio when she quit her job at some ballet repertory. She said the reason she quit is that she had more talent than the rest of them and yet they won't make her the principle dancer. She told me that teaching ballet was as rewarding as performing.

"So, Christine I heard it is Gustave's birthday today." Claire said

"Oh yes, and he is very excited."

"Actually we were on our way to your house but little Sabelle saw Gustave in the store and just took off. We have a gift for him, here. Be prepared for some reading, Christine."

"It's a book?"

"Yes, I know how much he loves books."

"I hope it is not too violent."

"He's a boy. I'm sure he can handle a little violence."

I watched Gustave talking to the girls. I noticed he doesn't talk as awkwardly with Brigitta as he does with Sasa. Probably because most of the time he can's understand her.

"What that?" Sabelle said

"What?" Gustave asked confusingly

"She asked what's that your holding." Brigitta translated

"My new toy. It's a boat, it says it floats on water."

"Toy! Play!" Sabelle said reaching for Gustave's toy

"No, this is mine, you would break it, like you broke my train!"

"Sowwy." the little girl apologized as tears started to fill her eyes

"Oh, Sasa I didn't to yell at you, It's just...Aunt Claire!"

"What is it Gustave?" Claire said kneeling down to Gustave's size

"Please stop her from crying."

Gustave was upset. He never likes anyone crying because of him. I decided to separate the two for awhile, besides it was almost time for the opening. I scooped up Gustave in my arms and went to talk to Claire.

"Claire we have to go. Gustave and I are going to...oh what is it called again?"

"Phantasma."

"Yes, Phantasma and Gustave insists that we should be there early."

"Good bye and happy birthday Gustave."

"Thank you!"

We left the three and once again we were at the streets of Coney Island. I loved spending time with my son outdoors, if only his father were here.

"So where is this place?"

"If you put me down I would show you." he giggled

"I thought you love being carried? Or are you just a big boy now and you are embarrassed to be carried around by your mother."

"Never mama, I do love being in your arms. I just want to be there faster."

I placed Gustave down and he grabbed my hand and started leading to who knows where.

"Gustave, slow down." I laughed

"But we're almost there, mama!"

"Can we rest? I'm getting a bit tired."

"We're here, mama look."

I looked at the sight before me. It was absolutely stunning! I was in awe! And so were the other people surrounding us. All the structures were dazzling! The rides were designed in a strange way. Even the gate was fantastic! The gate was a face with the park's name on top. Oh what a sight! Then suddenly a man, a rather thin man appeared in front of all the people. He was probably the owner. The was something familiar about the man, something very, very familiar. If I could just see him closer I would know. He opened the gates and the crowd came rushing in as if that was the gateway to heaven.

"Mama, it's open. We could go inside!"

When we reached the gates, the man was gone.

"What's wrong, mama?"

"Nothing darling. So when we buy our tickets where would you like to go first?"

"I don't know, there is much to see!"

I bought our tickets and then carried Gustave to avoid him from getting lost. He pointed at a roller coaster for children. The ride was a dragon that went into a castle. We waited in line and when it was our turn, Gustave rushed in front and took a seat. I sat beside him and lowered the metal bar. Though the ride was designed for children, it was extremely fun for me. The castle had several dragons that breathes fake fire as you pass. Gustave was laughing as the ride ended and soon he was dragging to another ride.

"Look mama! A boat ride."

Again we were in line. We waited as the crowds of many people disappear through the tunnel two by two. When it was at last our turn, Gustave jump of my arms and sat in the boat. The designs and patterns of the boat reminded me of the one in my Erik's lair back in Paris. I began tracing the details of the boat. It is so much like the one in Paris, so much that it was scary. That it seems like Erik has created this. My eyes widened in realization.

That thin man at the gate! It was Erik! And all of this is his creation! Why didn't I see it? I have seen his drawings and blueprints and yet I did not recognize them. How foolish am I to not recognize the love of my life?

The park's name is Phantasma. Why hadn't I thought of it?

My breath quickened. I didn't know whether to be happy or angry or both.

"Mama, are you alright?"

It took me a few moments to snap out of my thoughts and reply to my son.

"Yes, sweetheart I am."

"Sure you are." he said sarcastically

We entered the tunnel and it surprised me even more that inside looked remarkably similar to the path we take when we go to his lair. Every candlestick that lit the dark tunnel was placed exactly where it was suppose to be.

_"Christine..."_

"What was that? Did you hear that mommy?"

Gustave was frightened. He only calls me mommy when he is frightened. The voice that called to me and spoke my name had scared my son. Erik had scared his own son on his birthday. I am sure that it was him

"That was nothing darling. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Mommy, I heard your name."

"That was probably nothing Gustave."

Gustave wrapped his arms around my body as we went through the tunnel. I couldn't be more relieved when the ride ended. I looked at Gustave to see that he was still terrified.

"Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Oh would I!"

We walked over to an Ice Cream stand, where the vendor was eyeing us curiously. He had graying hair and a happy look to his face. He looked like the ideal grandfather to me. He wore a red and white striped shirt and white pants.

"Good Afternoon and what flavor would you like m'am?"

"I want Vanilla with marshmallows please." Gustave said

"Oh hello, I didn't see you down there boy. Vanilla with marshmallows it is. And what flavor would you like madam."

"Just strawberry."

"No toppings? We have plenty of toppings here from sprinkles to fresh fruit."

"No toppings."

"Alright."

When he handed us our ice creams I tried to pay him but he refused our money.

"Oh no madam."

"Sir I am paying you for what we bought."

"But madam, you...you are my one hundredth customer." he said strangely

"One hundredth customer? With all the people here we're the one hundredth customer?" my son questioned suspecting something odd

"You have one smart boy here madam. But indeed you are my one hundredth customer."

"But I insist on paying."

"You are too kind, but my boss orders it."

"Your boss, who is he? May I know his name?" I asked hopefully to settle my mind once and for all

"He doesn't allow his name to be given. Only Dr. Gangle, the part owner of Phantasma knows his name. But it is said that he is the one who designed everything in here."

Dr. Gangle? I know him! He was Erik's boss! It was him, but I have to be sure. I looked at my son who was peacefully licking his ice cream as he watched the noisy people going from ride to ride.

"Sir, may I ask you, does he wear a mask?"

"Yes, he does. A white one, covers half his face. Do you know him?"

"Yes, a bit."

"Maybe that is why...no I had said too much he would fire me."

"What is it? And why would he fire you."

"Actually madam I lied to you about the one hundredth customer thing. My boss actually told everyone in charge of the stands and restaurants to get the woman with curly brown hair, with a blonde haired boy of three years of age anything they want for free. He says tell them they won something or it is some kind of promo just do not tell them he is doing this. Are you his friend or is he your suitor?" he whispered

"A friend from long, long ago." I sighed

"If you ask me, he has taken a liking to you, it looks."

"I don't think so. He is quite strange and secretive."

I felt Gustave tugging one my skirts. I giggled as I saw his face smothered with ice cream. I took a handkerchief and gently began wiping the mess of his face.

"Gustave, when was the last time I told you that your cheeks are not your mouth!"

"I know that mama, but it was just so delicious."

"So would you like some more dear boy."

"No, thank you sir my son has had enough sweets."

"Alright. Nice talking to you madam."

"Yes, thank you."

I lifted Gustave in my arms once again and he began eyeing my ice cream hungrily.

"Mama, can I have your ice cream?"

"You finished yours this is mine. Besides, you might ruin your clothes. You are very lucky yours was vanilla so the color did not stain your clothing."

"But its melting. Can I at least have one lick?"

"Alright, but just one."

I held the strawberry ice cream near his lips and I was glad when kept his word.

"Are you hungry, darling? You seem like it."

"No, I am not. I just love ice cream."

After I finished my ice cream, we continued riding on all sorts of rides. From the carousel to the mini train. Every ride that Gustave can get on! But the last thing we had ridden was the Ferris Wheel.

It was so tall! When you are on top you feel like you can touch the stars. But when I looked down at the people who seemed like ants from up there, I felt like I was going to loose my ice cream.

"Wow! Mama look the people are like ants from here and the clouds they're so fluffy and the sun is setting! It looks so beautiful."

"Yes, darling beautiful." I replied nervously

"Mama, don't be afraid we won't fall."

Indeed we didn't. I survived that one. When I saw Gustave yawing I knew we have to get home. I carried Gustave again and let him rest his sleepy head on my shoulder. He fell asleep as I was walking home.

That presence of someone still haunted me as I walked the streets of Coney Island. I was afraid of being killed or kidnapped or raped. But most of all, I was afraid someone will hurt or take away my son. I quickened my pace and still that nervousness won't settle.

I opened the door to my house to find it wasn't locked. We could have been robbed! I slowly opened the door and switched on the lights. I almost fainted as I saw the last person I want to see. My ex-fiancé and my once good friend Raoul was there, sitting on our couch!

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" I asked in rage, but quiet enough to not disturb my son's rest

"You ask why I am here? For three and a half years I have been searching for my fiancée every where. I had been to Italy, England and Sweden to find you. And now that I have, you will come with me back to France and we shall marry immediately."

"Raoul, please no. I am happy here. And please not too loud, you will wake my son."

"Is that him? Is that our son?" he asked reaching out to touch his back

"Please, let us talk about this later when I put him to bed."

I went to Gustave's bedroom and Raoul followed me. So he was that awful presence that has been bothering me! I laid Gustave down on his bed and took a cloth to clean him before changing him into his nightclothes. I placed his bear in his arms and turned to Raoul, who was examining my boy.

"He has the De Chagney blonde hair and of course all my manly features."

I took a long look at Gustave. I know he does have blonde hair, but not the shade Raoul's family has and I don't see any of Raoul in him.

"Raoul follow me. Let Gustave rest."

"Gustave? That's his name? After your father? A fine choice my darling. Though you could have named him after his father and not his grandfather." he said placing his hand on my waist

We were on th balcony. Would it be so wicked to push him down to the ground for calling me his darling and for touching me?

"Raoul, I have told you this before. You are not my child's father."

"And you expect me to believe that monster from the depths of the Opera House is the father? After all these years Christine, you are still angry with me."

"How could I forgive you Raoul? You said that I was your one and only true love! And like a fool I believed you! There were some rumors about you having fun with all the girls you want, but I did not believe them for I had loved you and I thought you were not that kind of man! But you were! I saw you!"

"Forget what you saw Christine. I never lied to you when I told you I loved you. I love you still Christine."

"And I loved you. When you weren't busy all the time, when you hadn't drank, when you were actually interested in me because of what I am inside, when you weren't so vain."

I was taken by surprise when he knelt in front of me and took my hands within his.

"Please Christine, forgive for everything. I admit I am a troubled person, but I am willing to change for you. Please say you'll marry me."

"Raoul I love you still. But not as strong as before. I love Erik and he is my son's father."

"He is blackmailing you isn't he. He is threatening you! Like before! I thought I killed him! Tell me where he is and you will be free to leave with me."

"No Raoul, please not so loud."

He shook my body violently, coaxing me to give him an answer.

"Christine you do not have to be afraid of him. Tell me where he is hiding and all your problems are gone."

"He is not here! I do not know where he is."

"Goddammit Christine! Stop hiding him! I offer you a life of security and luxury and yet you still hold on to your grudge against me!"

"I do not want that life anymore."

He stopped shaking me and moved my head so I could face him. Anger and impatience burned in his green eyes. Tears streaming down both our faces. Why does he have to love me? I am no one special. And yet this rich young Vicomte is trying to get me to marry him. He should have a wife with a prettier face, a wife that is more suited for his lifestyle. I am just the daughter of a violinist.

I gasped as he took hold of my chin, pinching it with much force that I thought it would come off. I couldn't shake him off. I only stood there, facing him. Examining his changed features.

He was still very handsome. His hair a little disheveled. But what really surprised me was his green eyes. There was something different about them. Yes, there were dark circles underneath them but there was more. His eyes had a desperate look to them and yet they still hold the beauty of the boy I had once loved.

"Marry me or the boy may dissapear." He told me in his menacing voice

"What are you saying?"

"It is rather simple Christine. Marry me or I will take our little son from you."

"If he does not want to go with you."

"Then I fear his life must end, that is if you do not agree to be my wife."

"No! How could you? I won't agree to this!"

"Then it is either he will be taken from you or he will die right before you."

He was then suddenly holding a dagger in his hands. Waving it, taunting me with it. Slowly running it gently down my chest before quickly hiding it and replacing it with his hands. He ran his hands against my bosom and I pushed him away from me.

"Why fight this feeling Christine?"

"Mama?"

I saw Gustave at the doorway of the balcony. He was rubbing his eyes. It was obvious all the commotion had woke him up.

"Ah my son! I am happy that I am able to meet you after all this time." Raoul said crouching down to Gustave's size

"Son? You are not my papa."

"Oh I am Gustave. Your mother must have told you I am dead, but I am here."

I was frozen as my son had a conversation with Raoul. If I did anything, if I said anything my son will be out of my life.

"Gustave would you like to come to Paris with me?"

"Paris? I would love to visit Paris."

"Not visit, live in Paris. I own a mansion, a really big house there and you could have all the toys you want."

"With my mother? I won't go anywhere without mama."

"Do you hear that Christine? Are son wants you to come back to Paris. All you have to do is marry me."

I shook my head. I can't marry Raoul, I do not love him. I am in love with someone else. He will take away my son. If he does my son will have a grand life in Paris. But will Raoul love Gustave as I love him? He is stubbornly denying what I am saying about Gustave's true paternity. Maybe he will love my boy. But life without my son would kill me and life with Raoul will make me miserable.

"I am tired of waiting Christine! What is your answer?" he asked scaring my son

"Please sir let go. I want my mommy."

"You want your mommy? Man up boy! No son of mine should be a wimp." he scolded tightening his grasp on my son's arm

"You are hurting me."

"Hurting you? My grip on you isn't even tight and yet you whine like a little girl!"

"Please Raoul he is just three years old."

"And he will learn to have strength and not to let anything or anyone get away with what he wants."

I froze as he pulled out his dagger once more and held it up to my son's neck. I was so scared that I couldn't even move my fingers. My jaw only dropped and my chest heaved.

"One last chance Christine, marry me or say goodbye to the boy."

"Mommy help me!" Gustave shouted

I couldn't speak, my sobs were choking me. I couldn't bring any form of speech from my body. I didn't even know what to answer. I was such a coward. It is only marriage exchange for my young son's life. And yet I do not want to marry him. A selfish coward! And if I let him take my boy, if I let him kill my son then I would be a horrible, selfish coward.

"You are wasting my time! Whether you like it or not I will take the boy."

"I do not want to go with you!"

"Be quiet Gustave, you will come with me and if you refuse I will cut your little life short."

And then with one hand Raoul carried Gustave like some kind of luggage and I was still frozen. I took me about ten seconds to realize what Raoul has done.

He kidnapped my son!

"Gustave!" I cried

I ran out to see Raoul was getting on a horse. Then they were off. I ran as fast as I could to follow them. I pushed through crowds and shouted for help but no one listened to me. We reached some kind of forest and Raoul ordered his horse to gallop faster. I could still see them. I ran through bushes and thorns getting scratched and bruised on the way. My dress once beautiful dress was torn and the beautiful lacing was covered by leaves and dirt. My legs were getting tired, but I can't give up. Gustave is my life. He is the most important thing Erik has left me. And I promised I would keep him safe from harm. I was nearing them, letting happy memories with my son give me strength.

I was close enough to pull the horse's tail and that was exactly what I did. A very bad idea.

The horse kicked and kicked until something fell off and kicked it far away. As the object flew in the air I noticed it was not an object at all! It was Gustave! All bloodied up and bruised! Raoul turned but hesitated so he continued moving. I started throwing rocks at him, desperately trying to hurt him.

"I'll be back for you Christine! This will not be the last time!" He swore

"Bastard!" I yelled

Once he was out of sight, I started to look for my son. I searched bush after bush, tree after tree until I saw a small figure laying on the grass. I rushed over to see my son, in the worst state I have seen him.

My little angel does not deserve this! He has been a very loving and good child to me. Oh Lord please help him.

I examined him. His handsome face was dirty and bloodied and so was the rest of his body. I cradled his body like the first time I had held him in my arms. My son looked dead.

But he wasn't. His heart was still beating. It was hope! I rushed out the forest to find the nearest hospital for my son.

I thanked God as I reached the hospital while his heart was still beating! But by the looks of the nurses and doctors, I could tell my son's condition was bad. I insisted that Anthony were to be the one to help my boy. I don't trust anyone else but him.

"He has a few broken bones. His body is bruised, here and there. A lot of cuts. and he needs blood transfusion Christine."

"I would give blood to him."

"Do you have any illnesses? Flu, cold, sore throat?"

"I do have a cold. Does that mean I can't donate blood to my son?"

"Yes I am afraid so. How about his father, Christine? Erik, he might help. He writes to you, does he not?"

"Erik has stopped writing to me, since last month."

"You have to contact him somehow. He is the only chance for your son to survive."

"How long does my son have, Anthony?"

"I would say two to three days." he said sadly

I took one long glance upon my son. My little angel, only has a few days to live and it is all my fault.

* * *

**Gustave won't die everyone! Please forgive me for harming His Royal Cuteness! Worst birthday ever for Gustave eh? Its alright worst birthday for me too! Though the Australian production of Love Never Dies opened on my birthday. But I had to celebrate my birthday at my grandmother's funeral. I had to sleep in her old scary house! I'm so sad, I'm 16 years old and I have no more grandparents. But fanfiction makes everything better! School is starting soon and we moved somewhere far, far away from my school. An hour and a half away! So I will update the next chapter when I can. Maybe next two weeks? Not keeping any promises. Please review!**


	33. Forgiveness

**Christine's POV**

I had promised my son that I won't let anyone harm him. I promised my baby that he would be safe in my arms. But now my son needs blood. And even if he gets the blood transfusion, he may still not survive. Anthony said the safest donors are the parents, but I just had to catch a cold on the exact time my son needs me. I wanted to stay in the hospital. How much I had wanted to stay! But the nurses and doctors won't let me. Anthony assured me that Gustave was in great care and insisted that I get some rest.

Again, I was walking in the streets of Coney Island but this time alone. The moon reflected the emotion I felt, for it seemed to be frowning upon me. I still feared that Raoul would come back and try to take me back to Paris so he could marry me. But most of all, I feared that he would take Gustave away and hurt him once more.

Gustave is the only reason that I look forward to everyday. Without him, I can't live.

I got to my house a few moments after leaving the hospital. My house is no longer a home without my baby. He is the only family I have left and yet I had let him down. I ran up the stairs, unable to hold back the tears any longer. I went to the balcony, a place where Gustave always loved to go at night. He once told me that the night give him inspiration and ideas.

I sobbed into my palm, reminiscing all the happy memories I had with Gustave. My son, my little angel will be gone.

"What does it have to be this way? What kind of mother am I?" I yelled at the stars above

How much I long for my son to be back in my arms! I want to see his happy little smile. I want to hear his voice reading to me. I want to kiss his forehead after singing him a lullaby.

"What couldn't it have been me? Why! Why!"

I cried, oh how much I cried! My face and palms were wet with tears and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop. I didn't even know what time it was, but judging by the moon, it was very, very late.

I needed to lie down and rest. But how could I get some sleep when my little boy suffering and slowly dying? He has already escaped death once, I do not know if he could do it again.

My sobs were loud and heavy. My breathing was uneven and I was getting a bit light-headed.

Then all of a sudden my uneven breaths became very scarce. Breathing became very hard to do and very painful. My swollen eyes were slowly closing and my legs suddenly can't support my body. My vision was blurry and dark.

I fell to the floor. I felt numb and cold. Then darkness took over everything.

I fainted, but I still can feel. I felt someone lift me up and carry me. His arms were familiar. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe in someone's arms. The stranger lovingly carried me from the floor to God knows where.

The stranger was a man, I am sure of it! No woman could not carry me without any help. And there was something about his body and the way he carried me made me sure he was a man.

He brushed the stray hair away from my face and then I heard him sigh. I could hear his heart thumping rapidly, almost as if it was beating with both joy and nervousness!

I was laid upon something soft. My bed perhaps? I didn't know and I couldn't bare to look. My eyes were too heavy and I was very tired. And I don't want the man to go away, if he were some kind of a dream.

"Sleep well, my love." I heared the man whisper

His voice has stung my body and sent shivers down from my hear to my spine. It was so beautiful, loving, velvety and inhuman! Familiar. Those four words he had said made him sound like one of God's angels. I only know one person with that kind of voice. And he is definitely an angel.

It was only then that I decided to open my tired eyes.

At first my vision was still blurry, a few moments later I felt like I saw heaven when I realized who that man was. An angel, my angel was there watching me, closely even. He was trying to figure out, if I was alright. Erik had held me for the first time in three long years! How could I not be fine? I sat up, my lips forming a little smile as his eyes glistened with concern and uneasiness.

Then my little heaven returned to the living world as I remembered what he has done to me. He left me! He had let our son live without a father! He vanished from our lives with just one final kiss!

My body filled with so much anger and hatred that I had to let it out. I slapped his face, causing his mask to fall from its place.

"Christine..."

"How dare you!"

"Christine please." he said, reaching his hand to touch my cheek

"No! Don't touch me. How could you even dare to show up here?"

"Christine I saw you faint. Why else could I have done? Leave you on the cold, hard floor?"

"You left me once, it shouldn't be too hard to do again."

"Leaving you and Gustave was the most hardest thing I had ever done in my life. I swear, I felt like I was dying when I reached the door."

"Why did you?" I asked a bit calmly

"Christine, you know why."

"No, I don't know why, Erik! I don't understand. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Christine so, so much." he said taking my hands in his

"Then why did you leave me? Erik, I had just given birth to our son. Your son Erik! And you left us. You didn't even thought of what I would feel."

"Do you actually think I never thought of that? I knew you loved me and I knew you would be hurt."

"But you still left me Erik. How could I ever forget that? It was and still is the most terrible feeling I had ever felt in my entire life."

"Christine, I know that sometimes I hurt you, but..."

"Sometimes? Once, twice, trice! How often is sometimes?"

I pulled my hands out of his grasp and stared at him. By that time, he already had his mask fixed on his face again. But even with the white mask hiding half his expressions, he looked desperate and stressed. He also looked much older, although it had only been three years. There was a long period of maddening silence. We were just there examining each other, as tears flowed down from our eyes.

"Gustave. Is he asleep? He might awaken." he asked, finally breaking the silence

"Erik, he's at the hospital. He...he's dying Erik."

"What? How did this happen? How did you let this happen?" He questioned angrily

"Don't blame all of this on me! I didn't know and if I did I wouldn't have let Gustave come in the house. If you were there you would have fought him and kept us safe. But you weren't, I didn't know what to do!" yelled, walking back to the balcony

"Someone was in the house? Who Christine? And what did he do?" he asked as he followed me

"Raoul, he still believed that he is Gustave's father. He asked me to marry him. He threatened to take my son away. He had a dagger and threatened to kill my baby."

"And then what happened?"

"Gustave woke up and talked with Raoul. I was so frightened that I couldn't do a thing. He once again asked me to marry him. I couldn't bring myself to speak and then he kidnapped Gustave. He took him away from me Erik! On his horse!"

"Oh Christine." he gasped as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I ran after them and then Gustave fell from the horse. Raoul was gone when I found Gustave. Oh Erik, it was such a horrid sight. My little angel! All bloodied and bruised. I carried him to the hospital and Anthony told me, if no one would give him blood then he would die."

"Why didn't you..."

"If I could I would have Erik! But I am sick. I have a cold."

"My poor boy..."

How dare he say that Gustave is his boy? He was never a father to him! He wasn't even there when he said his first words, took his first steps and read first his book. If he did care for Gustave, then he wouldn't have left without a proper explanation.

"Your boy? You were never a father to him!"

"I know I was never there for him to see. But I see him and I do everything I can so I would be a father to him, without him seeing or knowing me. I give him gifts, I send you money, I..."

"And the money you send us somehow shows me that you love him?"

"I love him Christine, whether you believe me or not. And I know it is not about the money, I have missed far too much of his life."

"Good! I am glad that you know that." I laughed sarcastically

"I love the boy so much. You and him are the only people I live for."

"You only had held him once."

"No, you are wrong with that. Every night I would go to his nursery and hold him when he cries and surprisingly he does stop crying. Then one night, I saw him smiling. At me! I couldn't resist picking him up. Then..then he called me 'papa' Christine. He recognized me from that damn photograph! After that night, I could bear to come and see him again." he explained

"That's why he almost never cries at night. Only after that letter you send he..." I whispered, unable to finish my sentence

Every night Erik would come to our home and take care of our little baby as I slept soundly. That explains why he rarely cries at night. And that shows that Gustave has once loved his father when he was an infant. And Erik loves me as much as before. But do I still love him as much as before?

"Erik please just answer my question and leave."

"Very well." he sighed

"What was the real reason why you left us? Was it me Erik?"

"No, Christine. It was never you. It's me, I am the problem. I don't seem to be responsible enough, worthy enough nor good enough for you. If it weren't for what I did to you, you would be living with your Vicomte instead of this lifestyle. I figured, if I left you would find another man to love and forget all about me."

"Several men lined up at that door for me."

"I wish I could say that I am happy for you. I wish I could stop hoping that you and I are still together. That you and I are meant to be with each other forever. I wish I could stop secretly yearning for your embrace and to feel your kisses. I don't even know why I feel this way, after all it is my choice."

"And yet I never accepted even the smallest of roses from them. I loved another man. I loved you. I thought you would come back but you never did. You had let three years go by. Three precious years of our son's life."

"I know, I know. I am sorry." he sighed

"You had me at my best and you just threw it all away."

"Is that what you really think? Christine, I just made a choice."

"And you chose to break my heart."

"I love you, Christine."

"Leave now please. I can't take all of this." I pleaded

I closed my eyes to somehow make him vanish. I heard his footstep becoming more and more distant until I heard a door close.

Once I heard the gentle closing of the door, I sat on my bed and began sobbing once more. I didn't remember falling asleep but I did. When I opened my eyes it was morning. And I had to visit Gustave at the hospital.

I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my filthy dress. I decided to take a bath first before coming to the hospital. After heating some water, I filled the bathtub before undressing myself. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had bruises and cuts on my legs and a few on my arms. I looked absolutely terrible! Twigs were tangled in my curls, my eyes swollen and red. I couldn't help but think of what Erik must have thought of me, when he saw me like this.

I slowly slid my body in the water and sighed as the warm water made contact with my flesh. I hissed in pain as I washed my cuts with soap. After getting rid of all the dirt I could, I stepped out the tub and dried myself with a towel. I dressed myself in the first dress I could get my hands on. It was a simple blue one, that Gustave once helped me pick out.

I made my way to the hospital, hoping the best for my son's condition. When I got there, I ran to Anthony who seemed very delighted today.

"Ah Christine! Just the woman I want to see."

"How is Gustave?"

"He is fine. Actually more than fine Christine, he is going to live."

"What? How?" I asked joyfully

"Erik was here a few hours ago. He gave blood to Gustave and then left immediately afterwards. Luckily, all went well. For now, your son is doing fine."

"He was here?" I gasped

"Yes he was. Christine are you alright? You are looking a bit pale."

"Of course I am. May I see my son?"

"Yes, of course."

He led me to my sons room. Nothing much has changed, except that Gustave's color was starting to return. His skin wasn't as pale as Erik's its color was more of my milky skin tone than his father's deathly pale tone.

"He has a broken leg and some cuts and bruises here and there, but he will be alright. He hasn't awaken yet, but I am sure soon he will open his eyes."

"When?"

"Soon, Christine. Be patient."

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Erik. Now, I have more patients so I'll leave you two alone."

I walked over to my son and knelt down beside his bed. I brushed his blonde hair and kissed his forehead. Bruises covered his body and his once opened wounds were sewn together. His leg was in a cast and elevated.

This all happened to my angel because of me. Raoul only asked for marriage, he said he was willing to change for me and yet I did not accept it even though I knew the consequences.

"Gustave, if you are listening. Can you please forgive mama? I have been so selfish."

I hoped for a reply, but nothing came out of my son's mouth except for breath.

"My darling, I love you so much and I promised you that I would keep you safe but I failed you."

I sang softly in Gustave's ear a medley of his favorite songs, then afterwards broke down in sobs.

"My baby, I miss you so much."

A few moments later a nurse came in the room.

"Excuse me miss, but visiting hours is over. You may come see him tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you."

After one final kiss on Gustave's forehead, I went out.

It was getting a bit dark. I had no idea that I had spend several hours in the hospital. I walked towards my house and when I got to the doorsteps I sighed.

"Erik, I know you are listening. I want to talk to you, please."

No one answered. I unlocked the door and went in. My house seemed empty without Gustave. It was also quiet without him playing the violin or his toys. My mind wants to be happy because my son is going to be alright.

But my heart wants to thank his father first.

I walked out to the balcony and the wind blew my hair. I gathered my curls in one hand to keep them from flying off to different directions.

"Erik, please speak to me!" I shouted

No one replied. The only sound I heard was the gentle whispering of the wind at my ears. How much I wish it was Erik's voice rather than the soft breeze.

"Erik, if I said anything last night that might have hurt you, please forgive me. I just want to see you." I begged

Still no answer. Maybe he really isn't here. Perhaps he is at the hospital, watching over Gustave. I gave up hope of him ever coming and turned to return to my room. Only when I did, I was surprised to see Erik, leaning on the wall, as if he was waiting for me.

"Christine tell me what you have to say and then I'll be off. I can't interfere with your life any more."

Again, I was lost for words. All the things I wanted to tell him earlier just went away. I tried to think of a way to make him stay longer.

"Erik, um would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Dinner? Thank you but..."

"Erik, please I insist."

"Very well then if you insist."

I headed to the kitchen as Erik followed me. I stopped at the main room and turned around to see he was still behind me with his hands at his back, looking like a true gentleman.

"Erik you may sit down, if you want."

"Of course, how foolish of me! I must have irritated you with my following."

"No, never. I just thought you would be tired."

I left Erik and went on to the kitchen. I was going to cook some chicken for Gustave's birthday dinner, but since Gustave is at the hospital and it would take some time for him to heal, I shouldn't leave it to waste. I roasted the chicken and made mashed potatoes. My cooking skills had increased greatly since Erik left. Before, my knowledge of cooking was limited but now with a growing boy to take care of, I had to learn more recipes.

When I was finished cooking and setting the table I went to the main room again to tell Erik that dinner is ready. He was looking flipping through a photograph album I kept to put in Gustave's pictures. He was shaking his head disappointingly as he glanced upon every photograph.

"I missed everything." he sighed

"Erik?"

He slammed the album close and looked at me with wide eyes. I sat beside him and started scanning the photgraphs.

"I love this photo." I said, referring to the one in which Gustave is playing the violin

"How old was he there?"

"That was just last Christmas. He wrote a song for me, it was his present for me."

"I can see why you love this photo."

"No, it was only partly that but it is not the real reason."

"Then what is it?"

"He reminds me of you and this shows how much he can be like you. It's rather frightening at times but I think that is what makes me love him more." I said as my thoughts took me away

"Christine? Are you alright?"

"Dinner is ready."

He followed me to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me before sitting himself on the chair where he usually before.

"I made chicken and mashed potatoes. I hope you like it."

"I am sure everything you cook will be delicious."

I blushed at his compliment. He is so much like Gustave. Only the way he compliments me makes my heart flutter and blood rush to my cheeks.

We silently ate our meals. After every bite I would look at him to see if he likes my cooking. It was very hard to know his emotions with the mask on, but I could sense he is in pain. His mask looked different and uncomfortable.

"Why don't you take off your mask? It looks rather uncomfortable."

"Yes it is, but I do not like that idea."

"Is it new? It looks different than before."

"I wear a different mask when I work. This one tends to hold up better, though it does hurt when I wear it for a long period of time but I'd rather endure it than to risk anyone from seeing my face."

"Oh."

Oh? Is that all I can say? I have waited for years to hear his voice again and I can't even make a proper conversation with him.

"Well, I must be on my way. I'm sorry I can't finish everything, but it was delicious."

He stood from his chair and started walking away from the table. I ran after him and held his hand.

"Erik wait!"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave yet, please." I pleaded

He faced me and yet again I couldn't find the right words. It was just so breathtaking to finally see him and talk to him after a very long time.

"I want to thank you Erik. You saved Gustave's life."

"He's my son. I would do anything for him."

"Do you love him?" I asked

"Of course, I love him."

"Do you love me?"

There was a long pause. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"That's what I thought. You can go now if you wish."

"I still do love you, Christine. Would it be so rude of me to ask if you still feel the same?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. My heart wants to love you, but my mind keeps telling me how foolish I am."

"You are not foolish. Quite the opposite actually."

"Tell me how much you love me Erik. Please tell me. I'm confused." I whispered

"Oh Christine." he said, wiping away some of my tears

"Maybe you don't love me as much as you did before."

"I can not tell you how much I love you."

"You can tell me the truth Erik. I'll accept whatever you say."

"I do not love you, as much as before."

"There you said it. See Erik, you didn't have to keep anything from me. I am not hurt." I lied

"You didn't let me finish. I love you more than ever. Everyday my love for you grows and it only hurts me to be far away from you."

He tilted my chin so that he can look me in the eyes. Our faces were so close that it seemed that we breathed the same air. I closed the gap between us with a kiss. There wasn't anything special about it. It was just a simple peck. Oh but such simple thing completed me! I haven't kissed Erik since he left and this kiss made me happy he was here and still in love with me.

And I am still in love with him. Oh God Christine! How foolish are you?

"I...I must go. I'm sorry." he stammered

"Erik please..."

I tried to reach him but he dashed to the door before I could make contact with him. I ran after him and when I reached the front door, he was out of sight.

"Erik I still think about you! I can't get you out of my mind! I beg you please come back to me my angel."

He left me again. But why does he always have to leave a kiss when he does? Why couldn't he just come back and make me happy once again? Why does he have to tell me that he loves me and leave me afterwards?

"I love you Erik. Oh how much I love you."

I slid down the wall and ended up sobbing on the floor. I felt like I was dying. Dying of love for him!

"Please come back. I need you!"

"Stop crying." I heard someone whispered

Suddenly, two hands were touching my arms. I gasp at how cold they were. I looked up and saw Erik crouching in front of me. I immediately flung my arms around his neck and buried my face on his shoulder.

"My love, please stop crying. You know how much it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"Erik, I love you. I'm sorry for way I treated you yesterday."

"It's alright darling."

"Oh Erik say you love me, please!" I begged, gripping tightly on his shirt

"I love you, Christine."

Then he lifted me in his arms and brushed the stray strands of hair away from my face.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You look exhausted. You should be in bed, my love."

"Only if you stayed."

He paused to stare at me, thinking if I were serious.

"If you really want to, but only for a little while."

He carried me all the way up stairs. I felt his heart beating against his chest. Oh what an amazing feeling it is! It was beating very fast but evenly. He shifted me in one hand and with the other opened the door to my room. He laid me on the bed and stood up.

"Don't leave me yet Erik."

"I have to leave soon. Phantasma..."

"You seriously own that park?"

"Actually I own half of it. Dr. Gangle gave me the position of being co-owner just before Gustave turned one."

"He was a nice man."

"Yes, very nice. Though he does scare me sometimes. He often tells me that when he dies I would own Phantasma fully since he doesn't have any family left."

"Scares you?"

"Owning half of Phantasma is a very tiring job. What more if I own all of it?"

"Sit down Erik."

He sat down and I moved next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he gasped at the contact. A few moments later he chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Just earlier I wanted to leave but now..." He turned to look at me

"But now?"

"Now, I feel... hesitant. Christine, I apologize for the pain I have caused you."

"It's alright Erik."

"No, it is not. There is no excuse for what I did. I abandoned both of you. I thought it would be for the best but as the days go by I can't help but feel guiltier every second."

"I missed you, so much."

"I know. I missed you too so much, so much that I couldn't survive a day without seeing you."

"I was hurt Erik. I couldn't, no I didn't want to understand why you would leave me."

"I want to make up for everything, somehow. If only I could..."

"You really want to make up to me?"

"Yes just say the word and I will obey your every command!"

"Are you sure? Anything?" I questioned

"Yes! Anything in the whole world and beyond the stars."

"Kiss me."

I took a deep breath and gazed upon his blue orbs.

"Passionately..." I whispered

* * *

**Cliffy! So everyone who hates me please raise their hand. Sorry for not updating...again. School has been very,very tough. I'm loosing my brain cells over math! I promised myself that I won't leave this story unfinished so I am updating whenever I can. If you are a Filipino you would notice some movie quotes in this chapter. The "Once, twice, thrice. How often is sometimes?" part is from the film "Gaano kadalas ang minsan?" which translates to "How often is sometimes". And that part when Christine said "You had me at my best...and you chose to break my heart." part was from "One More Chance". Has anyone seen the last Harry Potter film? Who had tears in their eyes when Snape died? Just curious... Anyway review please!**


	34. Engaged

**Erik's POV**

I told her I would give her anything. Anything on earth and beyond the stars, were my exact words. And she asked me to kiss her...passionately. My eyes widened at her request. Why would she even ask me that? Why would she want my lips upon hers? I have been gone for three years and in those years, I have gotten her into a great tribulation. I should be tortured. No, my sin is far too greater. I should be put into a slow and miserable death! I should not kiss the lips of an angel and let the wound of my leaving heal while the infection of guilt stay.

"Please?" she asked childishly

"No." I answered

"Why not? I thought you would give me anything?"

"I am aware of what I said but, is this truly what you want?"

"Oh Erik yes! I've been waiting for such kiss since the day you left me. Erik that final kiss three years ago was amazing. Exhilarating! And I want to feel it again."

"Then I can't give it to you."

"But you promised me, you would..."

"I know what I said!" I yelled

Obviously, the change in my tone frightened her. I took a deep breath to let all the anger out.

"Oh Christine, forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"My angel please, I know you want to as much as I do."

"This must not be a mutual agreement. I should not be benefiting. I should be tortured."

"I do not want to hear any words of hurt and torture. And who says this has to be an agreement?"

"I am repaying you for what I had done. That sounds like an agreement."

"To me it does not. Erik I only wish to feel your lips."

"But why?"

"I missed you, that is why."

"I missed you too, but I do not have the urge to kiss you." I lied

"Oh you don't?"

How is it that I could lie to her easily with other things? Why can't I hide my love and passion from her?

"No, I don't." I said coldly

"Erik, please..."

Suddenly, her hands where at my mask and slowly began to remove it. Immediately, I grasped her wrist tightly as I nodded my head dissaprovingly.

"Erik, it is alright."

"Christine, we can't do this. I couldn't bear to do this. It's wrong. It's very inappropriate."

"It is not wrong Erik. A kiss is the most natural thing to be shared by lovers."

"And we are not lovers anymore. Things between us were over years ago."

"But I want another relationship with you. Please Erik, give us a second chance."

"I don't believe in second chances. I believe it is just a way for one to fail again." I said letting go of her hands

"You said it is a way for one to fail. There are two of us Erik! We can make this work." she pleaded

"No. I have to leave now. It's almost closing time for Phantasma."

"You can't betray what we were years ago!"

"You said it yourself, that was years ago. People change."

I started to walk away from her. I wondered what sort of expression is on her beautiful face. I thought of a despairing look with forlorn eyes. Then, all of a sudden her hands were on my shoulders, forcing me to face her. She ripped off my mask from my face and that angered me deeply. I was about to open my mouth yell at her when she placed her lips upon mine. All the anger I felt just seconds ago faded and the only thing that was left was bliss. She cupped my deformed cheek with her hand and the other was behind her back, holding my mask.

Her kiss felt like a flame that burned me alive. I have never felt this way before with her. Before, our kisses were beautiful and loving. This kiss was nothing like the others. Sure it was still beautiful and full of love, but there is something much more. A fire! A fire that burned for her. The heat was so consuming that I found myself responding to her kiss. I felt her grin between our lips. My hands wandered her back then rested at her waist as hers were tangled in my hair.

"Oh Erik." she moaned

The moment I heard her voice I quickly pulled away from her and stepped back. I looked at her bewildered face and felt the guilt of kissing her rush in.

"Oh God." I said pacing back and forth, as I ran my hands on my hair

"Was I really that bad?" she looked at her feet

"No, Christine, you were amazing! And I was horrible."

"Oh no my love, you were incredible!"

"I was horrible for kissing you. For loving you. I left because I had to escape from all these that I don't deserve. And now I can't bear to separate from you."

"You will never leave me again?"

"I truly don't know."

"Oh Erik, my angel please don't ever leave me again. It hurts me to think of it and it would kill me if you did."

She pulled me in a tight and possessive embrace as she cried into my shirt. I don't understand why she would feel like this.

Well, unless she truly loves me.

My eyes widened in realization. She truly loves me! Those few months I had been with her I only thought of her love as a slight infatuation and a need for me to support her and our child.

"Erik you don't know what happened to me when you left. I went mad Erik! I couldn't look at our son, let alone take care of him! I couldn't even take care of myself. I never ate, it was even hard just to breath!"

"Christine..." I whispered

"Yes that! I always hear my name being called by you. Only it wasn't you. It was a ghost, a mere figment of my imagination! You were always there, invading my thought, my dream, even my reality. I could not get you out of my head for your voice still sings in my ears and your love haunts my heart. I knew I was going crazy and I was happy with the madness for awhile until Meg snapped me out of it and showed me how our child needs me."

"Oh Christine, I had no idea."

She truly loved me before and until now she still does! I comforted her as she continued to sob. I whispered calming words into her ear attempting to diminish her loud crying.

"I love you Christine."

"How much I love you too!"

I lifted her chin and gazed upon her face. Her eyes were red and swollen but are still as beautiful as those of an angel's. Her eyes were just so pleading that I couldn't resist. I summoned the courage to kiss her. Her lips were like heaven and everything faded around us. It was like living in our own world where all that mattered was our love. Her heart was mine and mine alone. I felt pride as those words ran in my mind. She was mine!

I prompt her to open her mouth a bit wider. Our tongues danced together as if in a ballet. I swept her up into my arms, never breaking the kiss, and tumbled towards the bed. I lied her down and she pulled me on top of her. Oh God this is far too much! The fire is getting stronger! I wouldn't allow anything to happen between us, not tonight anyway.

"We need to stop, my love."

"Why?"

"Something more might happen. Something you could regret."

"Something? What do you mean? I...oh you mean that." she said awkwardly

"Besides, I really have to leave. It is almost Phantasma's closing time and I have to check if everything ran smoothly while I was away."

"Please, don't leave me Erik."

"I'll be back darling. Give me an hour, two at the most." I said before kissing her goodbye

"Stay safe my love."

I was making my way towards the door when Christine called me. I turned to see what she wants.

"Erik!"

"Yes, Christine?"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

She waved my mask as she laid on the bed. She looked like a Roman goddess as the moonlight hit her face at the perfect angle. I took it from her and quickly placed it on.

"Thank you."

"If you ask me, I much prefer you without it but I know you can never go outside without it."

"And if you ask me I much prefer to stay here than to tend my work but I am needed and you have to rest."

"I can't rest knowing that you would be coming back."

"Would you rather I don't so you could slumber in peace?" I teased

"No, I want you to wake me up when you come if ever I fall asleep. Kiss me if you must."

With one last kiss upon her cheek, I bid her goodbye. I looked at my pocket watch to see it was almost midnight. I have to hurry.

First, I had to inspect every ride before my employees went home. I was glad that Gangle was collecting the money this week. I told him that my son was injured and he offered to collect the money for the week. As I arrived in Phantasma the crowds were already rushing out. I took a secret tunnel that leads to my warehouse. I do my work there and also I live there. My warehouse was one of the biggest buildings in Phantasma and on top of it is where I live. The warehouse is also one of the strangest buildings in Phantasma.

It wasn't your usually rectangular building, it curved and it twirled. The whole building was sapphire blue and on some parts there are black and silver. It was such and amazing sight that families stop to just gaze upon it. I myself was in awe after it was finished.

The interior was as strange as the exterior. It was dark, everything was black, however, you can still see clearly. My employees were baffled at how such a thing could happen but only I know the secret.

Behind a large painting of the Phantasma was a lift that transported to the top of the building. The lift was golden and it needed a code to operate. I pressed on the letters C and G. I grinned as I thought of the reason why CG was my code.

When the lift stopped, I went out and got my tools. Before I went out I looked at the large painting of Christine at the center of the room. From time to time, it changes its facial expressions and hand placement. It extremely hard to make, but it was worth it.

After spending almost five minutes just staring on the portrait. I decided to get on with my work.

"I'll see her later, anyway." I thought as I got on the lift was again

I pressed on GC, my code for going down, and soon I was at the ground floor. I first checked the major rides. First the rollercoaster, which was fuctioning finely. Then I checked the Ferris Wheel, which was also running smoothly. All the rides were fine, a bit dirty and some scratches here and there but nothing my workers can't fix.

It was almost as if God was finally cooperating with me and wants to make my day bright!

"Boss?"

"What is it?"

I turned around to see Squelch, my worker and performer. His face was tattooed and his arms muscular. He performs by lifting heavy objects, but sometimes he helps lift things around the park.

"One of the gondolas from the boat ride is broken. Do you want me to carry it to the warehouse?"

"Yes, of course."

"It seems as though you are in a hurry, boss. May I know why?"

"No." I said bitterly

"But boss you have to talk to people some times."

"I do talk to people. I am talking to you now."

"I mean you should have friends sir."

"I don't really trust people. Now, if you would excuse me I have to go."

"You seem happy. You had a grin on your face the whole time I had been talking to you. Is it a lady by any chance?"

I don't quite understand this man. Most of my workers are intimidated by just seeing me and here he is trying to start a conversation with me. I sighed as I gave in.

"Yes, it is."

"Is she the brunette woman with that handsome little boy who came here a few days ago? You told us not to let her pay for their expenses."

"Yes, the very one."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes she is a...friend."

"I always see her in town with that little boy. Is he her son?"

"Yes, she is her son." I said getting annoyed by his questions

"Very beautiful woman. Her husband must be lucky to have her. Where is he anyway? I have never seen him."

"She doesn't have a husband. She was...abused. Mr. Squelch, please may we have this conversation another time."

"Poor girl. Are you courting her?"

"You don't need to know. Now, please just take that to my warehouse and then you can go home."

"Yes sir. Right away."

I was relieved when he left. I couldn't stand his interrogations anymore! It was as if everyone of my workers wanted to know something about my personal life and he was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Nosey Americans." I muttered

After making sure every lighting in Phantasma was closed I started to head back down to Christine's house.

My heart raced faster after each step. I always get this feeling when I go to her house and watch her and my son because I fear that she would see me. But now she has seen meand she has talked to to me.

She even kissed me!

However, my heart just kept accelerating its beating as if it would explode in any given moment. Especially when I knocked at the door. Some minutes went by and still no one answered the door. I assume her to be asleep so I went through the only way to get in. And that was the window in Christine's room.

I had to climb up the tree near the window. My son loved playing by that tree. I watch him being chased by his mother, reading books and even swinging. The swing was one of the surprises I gave him on his second birthday. The other was a train set, which was his favorite until Anthony's youngest daughter broke it.

As I went inside the room, I saw Christine peacefully sleeping on her bed. I stroke her cheek with my thumb. Her cheek still felt so soft and smooth. I immediately remembered what she asked me before I left. She wanted me to wake her up when I got back. But it seemed very rude to disturb my angel from her slumber. However, it is what she wants so I shook her body gently.

"Christine?"

She shifted to her right so that she was facing me. She was still asleep. I remembered her saying to kiss her if I couldn't wake her. What could be ruder than waking someone with a kiss? I tried to wake her by shaking her harder.

"My love, wake up."

"Erik?" she said her eyes still half closed

She fluttered her eyes open. When her eyes were fully opened it was only then that I noticed her tears. Quickly flung her arms around my neck. I felt her chest heaved heavily.

"Oh Erik, I had an awful dream!"

"It's alright, my love."

"No, it is not! What if it happens again? What if you leave me again?"

I realized that she must have dreamt the day I left her. How much pain I must have given her! That happened three years ago and yet she still carries it within her heart.

"I don't want you to leave me again Erik. I love you so much."

"Do not fret my angel, I have no plans on leaving you."

"The dream felt so real, Erik!"

"But it wasn't real. It would never be real, not anymore."

"How would you know? You promised me that you would be there for our child and yet you left us! How could you be sure that it will not happen again?"

I was silenced. I did promise to be there for her and our child. More than once, told her that and I just forgot everything about it at the first sight of my son.

My perfect mistake.

Christine would despise me for saying that. She never wanted to think that our son was just a mistake. In her mind, Gustave is the fruit of our love. But deep down I know that she wouldn't ever forget how our son was really conceived.

"Oh God! I am very sorry Erik. I didn't mean to say it that way. Please don't leave me for it." she cried harder

"As I said, I have no plans on leaving you. I feel the pain you hold, Christine. I do not understand why but I feel you. I know when you are happy and when you are despairing. I guess we have this emphatic connection that ties us to one another. Whenever you cry, I feel worst. Sometimes, I even feel like dying. I don't ever want to feel death, even though I definitely deserve it."

"Do not say things like that Erik!"

"Whenever you remember me, you feel horrible. Am I correct?"

She nodded

"Everything that reminded you of me, my things, the letters, our son, you feel dreadful at just the mere sight of them."

"I never wanted to feel that way, Erik. It just comes to me. It often comes to me."

"I never want you to feel that way either. Whenever I see you like this, I only want to make you better."

"But you won't leave me again, would you?"

I took off the ring I had on my little finger. The very ring that I gave her years ago, when I asked her to marry me. I held up the ring in front of her. Her expression turned to a fearful yet confused one at the sight of the ring.

"Erik, what? Why?"

"I am not going to ask you to marry me again. I am offering you this ring as a symbol of my promise."

I cupped her cheeks with my hands and wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Look at me."

"I am..."

"I love you and I would never leave you. Do you accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you?"

She only stared at the ring. I knew she would not want to see it after what happened. And yet something possessed me to show it to her.

"Right, I thought so. Forget you even seen it."

Just as I was keeping the ring in my pocket, she grabbed my wrist and stopped me. She took the ring from my fingers and then looked at me. She slipped it on her ring finger. She gazed upon me again and then kissed me lovingly on my lips. Afterwards, she took my hands within hers and said the words I never thought she would ever say.

"Erik, marry me, please?"

"Wha...what?" I stuttered

"Marry me, Erik. I made a mistake. I should have accepted when you proposed to me."

She regretted saying 'no' to me? I thought she wasn't ready for marriage?

"Christine, I don't understand. You said marriage is just papers."

"Papers that will bind me to you and you to me. Erik, please this is the only way that I would be sure."

"What about Gustave? He doesn't know anything about me. He thinks his father is dead. What will we tell him?"

"We could wait. You two should get to know each other and find things you have in common. I doubt that will be a hard thing to do."

"And then what, Christine? We just tell him that I'm his father? That we lied to him all his life?"

"He would understand. He is only three years old, it won't be a big deal to him."

"Have you even met the boy, Christine? His wit and intelligence is beyond his years."

"I know Erik, but he is still just a regular boy. A boy who needs a father. Marry me and we will be a family!"

The thought of being a real father to Gustave made me nervous. I didn't have any sort of experience in this matter. How could she expect me to be a family, when I have been alone for almost the whole of my existence? And my face! What child would accept a man with a face that was more horrifying than the devil?

"Christine, I can't do this. I don't know how to..." I said as I buried my face in the palms of my hands

"I can't understand his mind fully Erik. He took after you in every way. I need your help to understand him, to take care of him, to love love him."

"What if he hates me? What if I scare him with my mask or if he sees my face? Oh Christine, he would fear me. I simply can not take that."

"He will love you." she stated

"How would you know? He has never even met me."

"Because I love you, face and all. Our son is half of me and half of you. Dare to argue with my logic?" she teased

"I don't even like myself. How could I expect my son to love me?"

"Erik, listen to me. Gustave is a very sweet boy. He is kind and very considerate. You know he once saved his bestfriend, Toby from a group of mean five year old boys?"

"You raised him well."

"Do you know that Toby can't walk? And the boy has a wheel chair? Gustave did not judge the boy, he only befriended him. If he did that to wheel chaired little boy, perhaps he will..."

"But how Christine? How are you going to introduce me to him?" I interrupted

"Easy. You will be his new music teacher."

"A music teacher? But why?"

"He wanted to learn how to play the piano for his birthday gift. I promised Gustave that I will find him a teacher. I told him I will find the best! And you are the best Erik!"

"Christine..."

"When I promise my son something, he will have it!" she said in her stern, over-protective motherly voice

I never knew that my Christine loved Gustave this much. She wanted to give him a wonderful life. A life that she never experienced herself. She didn't want our son to grow up like she did. Though her father was famous and gifted, Gustave Daaé was only a poor violinist. Sure he provided Christine what she needed like food and clothing, but he couldn't afford to buy Christine toys. She had one doll, an old and tattered one, but that's just it. When she told me about her life, she said she was contented with just her doll and her papa.

Then he died, she had nothing. My poor Christine grew up without a mother and a father.

"I'm sorry Erik, but I'm the kind of mother that will do anything to make her baby happy. I am not spoiling Gustave, I just want to give him a happy childhood."

"I understand."

"So, do you accept? You can cut off the money you give us every month and that could be your pay."

"I'll be damned if I charge you for teaching my son to play the piano. I accept Christine."

"And you will marry me?" she asked

"I will, someday soon."

"Ask me."

I chuckled as I got down to one knee. I took the ring off her finger and held her hands.

"Now, I remember what I was suppose to say when I proposed to you. Let's just hope I don't mess up the words. Here it goes, you know it's amazing how your simple glance, you beautiful smile and your heavenly voice made me fall in love with you. I admit I was confused for awhile. Then you saw me for what I really was, hideous monster. But you didn't see that, did you?"

"Never Erik, you are my angel. My handsome prince."

"I was sure then that I was in love with you. Only you, my love can make me feel this way, wanted and adored. You gave me a soul, Christine."

"We helped each other gain a soul, Erik."

"You are right in every way. We did help gain each other a soul. You know that I am a selfish man and I do not want to see you with other men. I only want you to be with me. You also know that I would grant you any wish you want if it will only make you happy. I could be a good husband if you agree to be my wife. Christine Daaé, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes, Erik! Yes, my God! I love you so much." she exclaimed as tears flowed freely down her cheeks

"I love you too, my wife."

"I think being called your wife suits me."

"Yes, I also love the way it sounds."

And then we kissed tenderly, but with passion. The same passion that was always present in these kind of moments. I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around, never breaking our kiss.

"Are you happy, Erik?" she giggled

"I am happy as long as you are happy."

We only continued our kiss. I had proposed to her and she said yes. She was going to be my wife and I will be her husband. My dream is coming true! The only problem now is Gustave. How will we even tell him!

"Stay, Erik. Sleep beside me. Your clothes are still here. I couldn't bear to throw them out."

"I have to be gone by morning."

"Morning? You can't do this to me. I'm your fiancée!" she argued

"Calm down darling, I only have to check on some things in Phantasma and then I shall return."

"May I come with with you?"

"Yes, you may. But do not talk to any of my workers."

"Why not?"

"All of them are very eager to learn more about me. I am already much talked about around Coney Island as it is and I do not want everyone to know anything about my life."

"Alright. But I have to visit Gustave. Will you go with me, please?"

I looked into her eyes, which was the wrong thing to do. I didn't want to see my son like that in the hospital. I would rather meet him, when he gets better. But those eyes! Always those eyes!

All of a sudden, I found myself agreeing to her.

**Exams are done, my guinea pig died, LND sadly closed and I finally updated! Like I promised, I won't ever leave this story unfinished. Please don't get angry at me! Especially when Erik said "Nosey Americans". I never meant it, alright? Erik said it not me! He said it referring to his workers not to every American in the world. If you are an American and you wanna beat me up, come and find me somewhere in Asia. I warn you, I have a punjab lasso! KIDDING! If it makes you feel any better, Filipinos are noisy. Most can't keep their mouths shut. Please review! More reviews, means less wait!**


	35. Whisperings

**Christine's POV**

When was the last time I slept peacefully? Maybe a year ago? Perhaps two? No, the last time I felt this kind of peace was three long years ago. I almost forgot what this feels like, what he feels like. I snuggled closer to his chest and felt his muscles that developed over the years. His body was still cold and his skin tone still deathly pale. And of course, he was still handsome! Maybe even more handsome? His body still held that comforting feeling I get, especially when he wraps his arms around me.

I felt him kiss my forehead. I smiled and then he placed his lips upon mine and kissed me. My eyes remained close to pretend that I was still asleep. But no matter how good of an actress I am, Erik would always see through me.

"I know you are awake, Christine."

I fluttered my eyes open. I was greeted by Erik's wonderful smile. I myself grinned at him.

"Good morning, Erik."

"Good morning. How is my beautiful, fiancée?"

"I'm fine. Are you hungry, darling?"

"Not really. I don't want to stand up yet. I want to just stay here for a few more minutes, with you."

I rested my head on Erik's chest, again feeling the muscles that weren't there three years ago. He was still rather thin, but not as much as before. The feel of the bones of his arms were replaced by biceps. And his chest! It was absolutely different from before!

"I noticed you have muscles now." I said as I ran my hand on his chest

"Yes, my work has made me like this. Does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. I think it suits you."

I continued feeling his chest through his sleep clothes, until he grabbed my hand gently and then placed a kiss upon it.

"I thought you designed the rides in the park?" I asked, looking up at him

"I designed everything in the park. But that isn't where my work ends. I also help do repairs on the rides."

"Just by looking at you, I could see how much work you have done. My poor, poor Erik."

"I had to do it, Christine. I always kept you and Gustave in my mind for inspiration."

"I love you, Erik and I am glad that I will be marrying you."

I held my hand up and watched my ring glitter and glisten in the light. After all these years, it was still beautiful! The vines, the roses and especially the diamond in the center was dazzling. And it felt just right on my finger. Just as it feels right to be in Erik's arms.

"I love you too. Do like the ring? Because if you don't I could buy you a new one."

"No, it won't be necessary. Erik, it's so beautiful. I love it so much!"

"Well, I am glad that you like it."

Erik and I stood up. I pressed my lips upon his and held his hand as we walked downstairs. At the last three steps, Erik placed his hands on my waist and lifted me down.

"Monsieur, you are far too strong!" I exclaimed

"And you, mademoiselle, look rather resplendent today." he replied

I could actually feel the blood rush towards my cheeks. Only Erik has made me feel this. Gustave has made me blush on some occasions, but not enough for me to actually feel it. However, his father can make my cheeks go from its naturally light complexion to a bright red color.

"And what would my strong man want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me my darling!"

I left Erik in the leaving room and went to the kitchen to cook. I can't believe that I still don't know what kind of food he likes! I never asked him because he was the one who would always cook our meals before. I asked him what he want and wanted me to surprise him. how could I surprise him?

Maybe he was like Gustave? Maybe his choice of food is similar to what our son likes? Gustave loved pancakes for breakfast. But unfortunately I couldn't make that since I was out of flour. I thought of what else Gustave loved.

He loved french toast! Perhaps his father will also? Erik is a french man. I gathered all my ingredients and started to make the best french toast recipe I know. After I had put the toast in plates, I placed some fresh berries all over the bread.

"Erik, breakfast is ready."

I saw him playing a tune on the piano softly. He stopped to look at me, but then his attention fixed on something else. He was looking at Gustave's photo on top of the piano.

"He's a handsome little boy isn't he?" he said

"Takes after his father."

"I doubt it." he chuckled

"Why would you laugh? It is true. He looks like you, Erik. If it weren't for the fact that I carried him and gave birth to him I would think that I am not his mother. He is just too much like you."

"I could see you in him too."

"Really? Tell me, what has he inherited from me?"

"Your cheeks."

Right after he spoke, he cupped my cheeks with his hands.

"Your beautiful lips."

He brushed his lips upon mine and started kissing me.

"And there are much more."

"You surprised me with that." I smiled

"Speaking of surprises, how is breakfast going?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! It's ready."

We went to the kitchen together. He pulled out a seat for me before doing the same for himself. Such a gentleman my Erik is!

"French toast?"

"Yes, I hope you like it darling."

"I am certain that I will."

I was actually nervous when Erik took his first bite. I scanned his face for signs of dissatisfaction. But it was hard with his mask in the way.

"Erik, please remove your mask." I pleaded as I placed my hand on top of his

"Alright." he agreed without protesting

He took off his mask and placed it on his lap. I do not understand why others would fear his face. To me Erik is just a normal man. No! He is far from normal. Erik is a genius! His abilities are simply to much for a normal man. He is different. He is special. And I love him for that.

"I must say Christine, this is the best French toast I ever had."

"So, you like it?"

"I love it Christine. How did you even know this is my favorite meal for breakfast?"

His favorite? I made Erik's favorite! Why does seem like such a big achievement? I should know these things. I should know what my husband likes.

We ate our breakfast silently. Though we give each other occasional glances and grins. Afterwards, I ordered Erik to get dressed while I wash the dishes.

"Are you sure? I mean I could do it for you, Christine." he offered

"It's only two plates, Erik. I think I could manage. Now, get dressed. Your clothes are right where you left them." I said

He looked at me intently, figuring out if I was really alright. I assured him again and he hesitantly went to our bedroom to change. I cleaned the table first before washing the dishes. I looked at the sink and realized I never washed the plates from last night. And I thought I was only going to wash two plates!

I started humming a tune as I wash plate after plate. Then I heard someone else humming another tune, but harmonizing with mine! I knew it was Erik, for he was the only one who could do such a thing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He gave a soft kiss to the nape of my neck. I couldn't help but think that when I am his wife, I would feel this everyday.

"Are you done, darling? Do you need any help?"

"No, I am just finishing up."

I turned around to look at him. He was dressed in black, as usual and his white mask already fixed to his face. He looked so handsome!

"You should hurry up and get dress, Christine. Phantasma's crowd does not like waiting."

"It is still very early, Erik."

"Well, I like to be punctual. Besides, you shall be visiting Gustave at the hospital."

"We shall be visiting Gustave at the hospital." I corrected

"Christine..."

"Don't argue with me, Erik. We talked about this last night."

"Yes, I know."

He was nervous. I could feel it in his voice. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek to relieve some of his anxiousness before going up to my room. I was surprised to see a beautiful, dusty rose colored dress on the bed. Beside it was a note with Erik's neat handwriting.

_"You would look ravishing in this.__"_

I didn't know how he got this in here without me knowing. But I do know that the dress looked lovely on me when I admired myself in the mirror. How could a dress make me feel so...pretty?

No, the dress didn't make me feel pretty, it was the man who gave it to me.

"Christine, are you ready?"

I heard him ask through the door. That moment rushed towards the door and opened it. As I expected, Erik was behind it.

"Just as I thought. You do look ravishing." he commented

"Thank you, but how did..."

"Last night, while you were asleep. I hid it in you closet afterwards."

"You left me?" I questioned

"Oh please don't be bitter about this. I only wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you were successful. I love you, Erik."

"I love you too."

My heart sang as his lips came closer to mine and kissed me. But that singing stopped as soon as it started.

"Come, we must be on our way."

I held his hand all the way to the hospital. As we were walking, a cool breeze suddenly swept around us. I shivered at the freezing temperature. Erik, being the gentleman that he is, wrapped his coat around my body to shield it from the cold.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my soon-to-be wife."

We arrived at the hospital and quickly I rushed to my son's room. He looked just as he did yesterday. But now, he seems a bit better.

"Erik, come see your son."

I turned around to see he was still behind the door. I walked towards him and pulled him in.

"I don't know if this is good idea, Christine. He might wake."

"If he does, I'm sure he would want to meet you."

"Don't tell him yet."

"I know. We should wait for the right time, but until then you should be in his life."

"As his music tutor..."

"Not just that, as a father also."

"Father..." he repeated

Unexpectedly, the door swung open and in came Anthony. He was staring at some papers and obviously did not see Erik with me.

"So Christine your son is recovering finely. He..." he said before staring up

His eyes widened as he saw Erik. He was obviously more surprised when he noticed that Erik's arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Christine? Erik? I don't understand. The last time I saw the both of you together was..."

"Years ago, I know." Erik replied despondently

"Are you two...together?"

Without hesitation, I showed him the ring on my finger. The suddenness of everything overwhelmed him. Erik and I tried vainly to silence our laughs as we watched his bewildered face.

"Do not tell anyone yet, Anthony." I said quietly

"Engaged! Any more news, Erik? Perhaps you are expecting a sibling for Gustave?" he exclaimed

"Oh hush down Anthony, you might wake the boy." Erik said

"When will you tell him that you are his father?" he whispered

"When the time comes. But for now, I am merely music teacher."

"Well if the two of you don't have any more surprises I shall be leaving. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your engagement. Gustave is fine, same as yesterday but fine."

After Anthony left us, I motioned Erik to come closer to Gustave.

"Come on Erik. He won't bite you."

"He looks so different since the last time I saw him this close. But he was just a baby then."

"He is still a baby now, Erik. He is just a toddler."

"I can't believe he's already three years old."

"I know. Seems like it was only yesterday when I first held him in my arms."

I knelt down and pressed a kiss on Gustave's forehead. How I love my son with all my heart! I would do anything to make him happy. Though he doesn't mention it often, I know that he wants to know his father. And soon, he will.

"Come on, Erik. You are going to be late."

"Phantasma can wait. Spend as much time as you want."

"Thank you but I thought you like to be punctual? Anyway, I don't want several people to wait because of me."

"Alright Christine."

I kissed Gustave's forehead twice. Afterwards I whispered some words in his little ear.

"I love you baby. Wake up soon for mama alright?" I whispered tenderly

I could have sworn I saw him smile. But after some seconds of looking at him and waiting for any movement to happen, I sighed. I stood up and walked towards Erik. He offered me his arm and I gladly entwined mine with his.

"If you are feeling tired, I could get us a carriage." he offered

"No, I'd rather walk. But if you are running a bit late a carriage seems good."

"Well, I should be just in time."

"Then let's walk."

I didn't pay attention to the road, nor to the people walking by us. I could only see Erik and I know when I am with him, I am safe.

Why did I fall for him again? I warned myself not to fall in love with anyone especially him ever again. Or at least not to let it show. And now, I doing the exact thing I forbade myself to do. Meg would probably say that I am the most idiotic woman in the world! Sometimes I even think that I am the most idiotic woman in the world for repeating the same mistake. But more frequently, I just don't care. If falling in love with him again is wrong, then I'll never love again.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked

"You, mostly you. Why do you ask?"

"You seem dazed. Like you were in a deep thought. Would you please tell me?"

"My thoughts are silly and girlish. You won't like them, being the man that you are."

"I do not think your thoughts are silly. I think they are intelligent opinions."

"Well, it isn't really an opinion. It is about...our engagement. What would be said if the Girys found out."

"What do you think they would say?"

"Not really they, just Meg. She helped me get out of my madness. She tried to convince me that I didn't need you and she got angry at my stubbornness."

"Don't think of her. Think of what you want. You do want marry me, do you?" he asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice

"Of course, my love. I just feel that..."

"You are repeating the same mistake of falling in love with me?" he interrupted

"It is not a mistake! Never a mistake! I just feel that everything is happening so fast."

"We don't have to marry right now. Perhaps in a year or two."

"Yes, when Gustave knows everything."

He nodded in agreement. We stopped at the side of the gates of Phantasma. The crowds were already gathering up at such an early hour! He pulled me into some kind of a tunnel. It reminded me of the tunnels underneath the Opera House. The tunnel lead into a large area where random tools and large objects were scattered.

"Erik, what is this place?"

"My warehouse."

He walked towards a large map of some place. Only a few moments later did I realize that the map was of the park. A well-painted map of Phantasma. Erik flipped the painting back and revealed a lift.

"Well, ladies first."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I went in

He pushed some buttons on the walls and then we were off. The buttons were letters and I could have sworn he pressed C and G.

"To my house. It is in the very top of this building."

"You live here?"

"Yes, my darling, I do. I only have to go up there to switch on everything in the park then..."

"Switch on?" I interrupted

"The control center is near my bedroom. The main switches of everything in the park, rides, lights and the like are there."

We stopped at a large living room or library. Probably a mix of the two. But what really caught my eye was a painting. A painting of myself! I had no idea I was that beautiful. Then, the hand started moving towards the chin and from a blank expression, the painting smiled with endearment.

"It moved!" I exclaimed

"Yes, it does that. I'm sorry if it bothers you or..."

"No! It doesn't. I was just surprised. It's very beautiful, Erik. I love you."

"I love you too."

I was still in awe with the painting, but this large room held more than just that. Beautiful furniture decorated the place. Everything seems so luxurious in Erik's place. I followed him to a small room where many there were many button switches and some things that I did not know.

"This is the control center as I told you it switches on everything in the park."

He quickly switched everything up. I looked out of the window and crowds were rushing in Phantasma. The park was alive and merry with the crowds going about.

"You may stay here, if you like. I tend to do a lot of walking."

"I don't really mind."

Then we were back outside. I held Erik's hand and people began to stare, especially Erik's workers. Their eyes widened as they saw Erik and I together. They stares never stopped as we went from ride to ride. I swear I could even hear whispering from behind me!

Erik told me not to talk to any of them. And I never did. I just let the whispering continue.

**I do not like how I wrote this chapter. Not sure why. Anyway, I did not proofread this chapter because I was in a rush at posting. Two months of no new chapters! Why? Because of school, tests, writer's block, laziness, 25th anniversary of Phantom ( I watched it some weeks ago at Mall of Asia.), all soul's day (My whole clan had a party in the cemetary!), and no internet connections. So many reasons! Please don't hate me for this chapter having only 3,500 words. I'm trying my best. Please review!**

**I also have a new phanfic coming up. I'm planning on posting it when I'm done with it. Maybe a twenty chapter fanfic? Chapter one is done and chapter two is halfway done. If anyone wants a sneak peek just pm me and I'll let you read chapter one. I don't have a title yet, so you could let me decide.**


End file.
